Blood Moon Rising
by Erin Hartfile
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is a teenage half-vampire in love with her werewolf boyfriend, Jacob Black. They’re love blossoms until something happens that changes their relationship. Then a stranger appears that is of her own kind which could alter her life with Jake
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Puppy Love

My name is Renesmee Cullen, and I am a 14 year old girl. Most people call me Nessie. I am 14 on the outside, but in reality I am only 2. You see I come from an unusual family. My mother and father are vampires. I am only half-vampire. My mother was human when I was conceived, which I won't go into details because that is just gross. My mother died having me, literally. Then she was reborn a vampire. The reason I am only 2 is that when I was born I grew rapidly, due to the unusual nature of my being. My Grandpa Carlisle, who is a doctor and also a vampire, said I will stop growing soon, and then stay what ever age I stop. He figures that will be when I'm about 18 in vamp years. In human years, we haven't determined yet. I have slowed in my aging.

Anyway, I live with my mom and dad in a small town in New Hampshire called Weatherby. It's a quaint town of 300 people. We have lived here almost a year now. My parents are going to college nearby. I am a freshman in high school, and a straight A student. I hate it. Everyone calls me a book nerd. I can't help it though. I absorb everything I read or see. It is a curse in a way. If I took a test for geniuses, I would probably break the charts, not to brag or anything, but I could. Like I said, it sucks. I go to school with my best friend and soul mate, Jacob Black. He is older than me, by a couple years, well, vamp years anyway. He is 17 to my 14. But in a year or so our age difference won't matter much. Did I mention that Jacob is a werewolf? It is complicated and unusual as I have mentioned.

For starters, when my mother, Bella, was younger and human, she fell in love with my father, Edward, who is a vampire. Edward was forever 17, and my mother was 17, in human years, when they met. They had a turbulent romance, so you could imagine, with him wanting to gorge on her blood and all. But they fell madly in love, and had a whirlwind romance. But my mother had a tendency to have trouble follow her. After another vampire from a wandering clan, tried to kill my mom, then almost being eaten by my uncle Jasper in a freak accident on her 18th birthday, almost losing my dad to the Volturi, and again to an army of newborn vamps, she survived, always with love and protection of my father. Edward, my father, was her "guardian angel", so she says.

Along the way, when my mother was almost eaten by my uncle Jasper, my dad, Edward, left my mom. They all did actually. My family left my mom, alone in Forks, Washington. This is where I originally came from. Edward, my dad, thought that is was best, because they were too dangerous to be around her. This broke my mom's heart, and she went into a deep depression. Her childhood friend, Jacob Black, tried to comfort her and pulled her back from her depression. They started to grow closer, and nearly fell in love. But all along, a female vampire named Victoria was stalking her to take revenge on her mate, James. James was killed by Edward when he tried to kill my mom. This is when Jacob became a werewolf. Due to the vampire encroaching on Quiluete land, and puberty, he became a werewolf. The werewolf pack was supposed to be guardians of the land. They chased and hunted the female vampire, Victoria, but she eluded them. So in a way, Jacob was protecting my mom when my dad was away. My mother started to be reckless, and rode motorcycles and cliff dived with Jacob. But then something happened. My aunt, Alice, who could see into the future, and was also a vampire, misinterpreted a cliff dive for suicide. My father thought my mother was dead. He couldn't stand life without my mom, so he would expose himself to the sun in Italy, so that the Voturi, an ancient vampire clan, would destroy him. You see, it was against vampire law to expose yourself to humans. So my father decided to expose himself to the public in the middle of a festival in Italy, close to where the Volturi would find him. Alice, my aunt, found out my mom was not dead, and brought my mom to Italy to rescue my dad. They had to meet with the Volturi, afterwards, and nearly were destroyed anyway. But the Volturi saw something special in my mom's human abilities, and let them go, in promise that she be turned soon.

When they returned to Forks, WA, there was a love triangle between my mom, dad, and Jacob. Jacob and my father were constantly bickering, and wanting to kill each other over my mom. Jacob didn't want my mom becoming a vamp, and my dad couldn't have my mom be a werewolf's mate. It was all very complicated. They eventually worked together to rid the town of the vampire Victoria and her army of newborn vampires she acquired on her wanderings to Seattle. The werewolf pack and the Cullen vampire clan banded together and killed the newborns and Victoria. But Jacob was badly injured in the process. With his exceptional healing, he was better in a few weeks. But his heart was soon to be broken, when he found out about my mother marrying my dad. Jacob wandered in the wilderness for awhile trying to get over my mom, and trying to find his true soul mate, with no luck. Meanwhile, my mother and father got married at a beautiful ceremony at the Cullen house, prepared by my aunt Alice. Jacob finally showed up at the reception and actually danced with my mom. He wasn't pleased at the union of my parents, but accepted it. He knew they were meant to be together.

When my parents returned from their honeymoon, she returned pregnant, with me! But they had only been gone for a few weeks. Due to my mom being human, and dad being vampire, her pregnancy progressed quickly. When they returned to Forks, Jacob found out my mom was pregnant, and still human! He was mortified, and concerned. I was slowly killing my mom, because I was half-vampire and sucking the life from her. At first Jacob wanted me dead. Then soon changed his mind and protected me. It was actually Jacob who came up with the idea for my mother to drink human blood. This was provided by my grandfather, Carlisle, who had access to blood, being a doctor. This worked for awhile until I started to grow stronger and faster, and nearly broke every rib in my mom's body. But I started to grow so rapidly I was aware of my mom being hurt. I was aware of everything outside her womb. I can still remember some things. I remember my dad's voice talking to me before I even saw him. My mom would talk to me too, as well as some other family members. Jacob still hung around the Cullen house like an obedient house dog. He had left his wolf-pack and was now a loner with his friend Seth as a back-up.

Then the day came I was born. I nearly killed my mother coming out of her womb. I chewed my way out, and she nearly bled to death. My father and Jacob were the only ones around when I was born. Carlisle, my doctor grandfather, was hunting that day. My father injected her with vampire venom in her heart, and also by his mouth by biting her, to speed up the process. He nearly lost her. When my mom became a newborn vampire, she wasn't the normal newborn. She progressed much quicker than most. She didn't lust for human blood as bad as they thought she would. She didn't act like a wild animal, but was more serene. I didn't get to see my mother for the first few weeks of my life. They were afraid she would try to attack me, since I still smelled human to her, having human blood and a heartbeat. But slowly we were introduced to each other, and she instantly bonded with me. She had no lust for my blood. Jacob had an instant attraction to me as well, but in a different way. It was like kismet, which my parents did not like at first. My dad and mom wanted to kill Jacob for imprinting on me, but he couldn't help it. That was why he hung around my mom, and nearly fell in love with her. He was waiting for me to be born. Werewolves imprint on their mate when they first meet. It is fate, and that person is to be their soul mate forever. It just so happened that I was Jacob's soul mate, half-vamp, half-human, freak of nature that I am. But he didn't care. He loved me and I loved him.

We were instant friends. I thought of him as my big puppy dog, at first, and he would give me piggyback rides, and protect me from bad people, like when the Volturi tried to kill me. The Volturi thought I was a baby vamp, which is an abomination and to be destroyed. I think they called it the seraphim. But baby vamps don't age. There was a huge battle. My vamp family, the Quilete werewolves, and some other vampire clans joined together to pay witness to my existence. There were clans from other countries, and most if not all stood up for the Cullen clan. My mother was the main protector then. When she became a vampire she was named "the shield". When she was a human she was able to block the thoughts of others, and now that she is a vampire that ability was enhanced. The main Volturi, Aros, was a mind reader, like my dad, but stronger. Some of his cronies had abilities that they used with their minds. One named Jane had the ability to "torture" you with her mind, causing excruciating pain. Another was able to sedate you with his mind and then allowing the other Volturi to destroy you. My mother was able to block all these, and maintain a shield around our army. It was a gift we were surprised and glad she had. It saved us all from imminent doom. The Volturi were finally convinced that I wasn't a threat, and left us alone. We had made new friends of the other clans because of it. After the Volturi had given in, my mother, father, Jacob and I moved to New Hampshire. Jacob couldn't stand to be away from me, so my parents agreed to let him move with us, with much persuasion and crying on my part. You could say I threw a tantrum.

I was only a mere 5 vamp years when we arrived in New Hampshire. I was home-schooled for a while, until I aged to now. My parents thought I should be immersed in the human world as long as I was slowing in my aging. I had stopped growing in the last few months. My parents want me to at least experience High School.

Our home was quaint, in an old fashioned way. My parents loved it, but I liked more modern. They bought a two story home built in the early 1900's. It had 100 acres of land with it, in which we stocked with many types of wildlife. It was kind of run down when we moved in, but my parents enjoyed fixing it up to its original era. Plus they employed the use of my werewolf boyfriend. He was unusually handy with hammer and nails believe it or not. I knew he was mechanically inclined, but never took him for a carpenter. My aunt Alice helped with the decorating. My parents obliged her, of course. She decorated in early 1900's furniture, dark and ornate. The kind of furniture you didn't want to sit on or it would get messed up. Of course my father had to have his grand piano in the living room, of dark cherry wood. The floors were all hardwood cherry, glossy and slick. I loved sliding on them in my socks when the parents weren't home. Jacob would cautiously join me, and we always ended up laughing until our sides split. The kitchen was more modern in a way than the rest of the house. The cherry cabinets and black marble countertops were beautifully set with black appliances, all new, all modern. My father and mother enjoy fixing meals, although they don't eat human food. They hunt on the stocked animals on our property. I hunt with them occasionally. But my taste for animal blood has gotten less since I've grown older. I have a craving for it once a month maybe. They enjoy fixing large meals for me and Jacob, who could eat a 4 course meal himself. I think I was becoming vegetarian, which I think is strange, being half-vampire. My taste for meat of any kind has diminished. When I snack, I mostly eat soy or veggie something or other. Jacob's new nickname for me is "Squirrel", due to my new craving for nuts and fruit.

My room is more modern than the rest of the house, and light. My walls are painted a pale yellow, and bright and cheery. My furniture is all light maple, with white linens. I have a huge walled entertainment center on one wall with CDs and DVDs from one end to the other and a flat-screen TV in the middle. I have a full size four-post bed with down white linens, and lots of pillows. I also have a chaise lounge where Jacob and I watch movies from and cuddle or listen to music. One of my walls had large dormer windows overlooking the forest that backed up to our house. Sometimes on a clear day I could see the ocean just beyond the tree line. I liked watching the sunrise come up behind the trees. On my dresser mirror, I have an antique silver tray with a few fancy bottles of perfume, and a silver framed picture of me and Jacob together. I looked at this picture often, sighing with adoration. My wavy, long auburn hair, same color as my dad's, and chocolate brown eyes, like my mom's human eye color, pale peachy complexion like my mom's also, staring back at me. In comparison to Jacob's dark features, black spiky hair, bronze skin, dark brown almost black eyes, whiter than white smile. We were opposites in many ways, but we had fun together and never argued or fought. Jacob and I spent a lot of time in my room, watching movies or listening to music. Supervised of course, because my father was a telepath, and he was always checking up on us.

Jacob has his own room too, but it was like a den. He had dark walls, and posters of rock bands on every nook and cranny. He had strobe lights and black lights, and a loud stereo system. Instead of a bed he had a futon, black with pewter railing. He had a few bean-bag chairs strewn around his room. His room was mostly messy, unless I was visiting and he would quickly put his clothes away. I would catch him in there listening to his music loudly with his earphones on, bobbing his head to the rock music. I would giggle and stare at him until he noticed me, still giggling all the while. He would be embarrassed at first and then he would grab me and wrestle me to the floor. Then we would both laugh. We would wrestle around until my dad would yell at us for being too rowdy, or until I had Jacob pinned, which was often. Although he is a werewolf, somehow me being half-vampire, I am quicker and stronger than him. He hated that too.

"Ok, uncle!!! I give up!!!" Jacob would yell. "For once can you let me have some dignity and let me win?"

"Nope." I laughed, and let him compose himself.

"So what do you have in mind to do today, besides tormenting me?" He asked.

"Can we go for a walk to the beach?" I replied.

"It may be cold, winter is almost here you know." He claimed.

"Well, I always have my wolf heater."

He smiled and winked at this.

"Okay. But you have to wear your parka."

"Alright, if I must."

Jacob put a flannel shirt on over his tank tee. He never wore a jacket. His body temperature never went below 108, his normal werewolf temperature. He also wore sweatpants and no shoes. If I wasn't around he would probably only wear sweats. But he was kind of modest around me for some reason. My temperature fluctuated with the weather. I was more human in that respect. Unlike my parents who were always cold, but didn't mind the temperature, I was cold when it was cold and hot when it was hot, just like normal humans. I think I was more human than vampire sometimes. I was strong and had unusual abilities, and highly intelligent like a vampire, yet I didn't have vampire venom. When I bit, I didn't incapacitate my prey. Mostly when I hunted I was like a lion. I strangled my prey until they couldn't breathe. My parents would numb their prey with their venom until they were drained. It made it kind of messy for me. Maybe that is why I don't have the thrill to hunt anymore. Or maybe I'm becoming more human.

Jacob and I went on our walk to the beach. It was a few miles from the house, but we enjoyed running through the forest, chasing each other. When we reached the shoreline, it was a sheer cliff to the beach. There was small steep path leading to the beach, and we took this often. The jagged gray rocks Jutted up from the beach like daggers. The sand was a grayish white with lots of pebbles and shells littering the beach. We found a formation of flat rock near the edge of the water and sat upon it. Listening and watching the ocean. The sun was barely peeking through the morning sky, making the clouds peachy and purple swirls. The sea birds were flying around and walking up and down the shore. Further out in the ocean I could see the faint outline of whales skimming the water. I pointed them out to Jacob, in excitement.

"Look there is a small pod of whales!" I was jumping up and down on the rock. We listed to them calling in their language, faintly.

"That is the coolest thing I've ever seen, Jake!" I exclaimed.

"Sometimes at First Beach near my home, we could see Orcas. It was rare though. I think those are humpbacks."

"Wow. I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad."

We continued to snuggle close on the flat rock. The high tide was going out, and we had more beach to explore. We would see a crab here and there running into their little holes. The morning air was warming to a bearable temperature. It was nearly 50 now. Jacob was getting warm though, since he took off his flannel shirt and tied it around his waist. We walked along the shore holding hands and flinging rocks and shells into the water. We chased each other up and down the beach sometimes falling and getting wet. By the time we left, I had sand in my hair, and my hair was wet. My clothes were wet and cold. Jacob was wet and sandy as well. It looked good on him though. I just looked like a drowned rat. We laughed at each other and hugged playfully. He pulled away from me slightly and bent my chin to look at him. I stared in his puppy dog eyes. They were warm and loving. Then he kissed me for the first time. His lips were hot and salty from the beach. I was embarrassed at first, then his warmth surrounded me like a cocoon. Our lips continued to move, all the while he held my face in his hand. I started feeling dizzy and nearly lost my balance. He steadied me, and started to laugh.

"Well, that went well." He chuckled.

"Sorry, I lost my balance there for a second. I think you had me in a trance or something."

"Really? Well, maybe we should try that again?"

"Okay."

We kissed again, and this time, he pulled me closer to him with his hand pressed on my lower back. I could feel all this muscles in his body tense up, like rocks. His body heat rose, and started to make me sweat. I was surprised at this.

"_What do you think you are doing?!"_ I heard in my head. It wasn't my voice, it was my father's voice. I quickly pulled away from Jacob, and looked to the rocky cliffs behind us. There at the top of the cliff was my father! He was staring at us menacingly, teeth bared. A shock of horror filled my face, and Jacob saw this.

"What is it?" Jacob asked quietly.

"My Dad saw us kiss. He is on the cliff's edge." I pointed to him. Jacob swung around to see my Dad sneering and gripping on the rocks, nearly crushing them.

"Oops." Was all Jacob had to say.

"_You better get home now, Bella is worried sick about you."_ He told me in his mind.

I yelled to him. "We'll be right there, Dad."

"_Now, Nessie!"_ He yelled in my head. I jumped slightly at this.

"We better head back, Jake. My Dad doesn't seem pleased." I warned him.

"I see. I'm sorry, Nessie. I didn't mean for that to happen. I just couldn't help myself. You looked so irresistible all wet and sandy." He giggled a little.

"Thanks. But we really better get back."

"Okay."

We sauntered back to the path through the rocky cliff. I didn't see my father ahead of us, so he must have left to go home. Maybe planning his punishment for me, who knows? But I didn't have a good feeling about this. Then it just dawned on me, since when could I read Dad's thoughts. I know he's telepathic, but I didn't know he could transfer his thoughts to me. Well, that is new. Maybe I shouldn't tell Jacob this one. We didn't hurry to get home. I didn't want to face Dad. We chatted quietly about this and that until we got back to the house.

"You don't think we will be in trouble, do you, Jake." I finally said as we got to the door.

"I should hope not. We are soul mates, you know. And it is inevitable. You may want to relay that to Edward."

"I'll try."

We walked in the mudroom, and took off my boots and coat. Jacob shook out his wet and sandy body like a dog in from the rain. I shivered a little and grabbed a towel from the cabinet near the door, and dried my hair with it. We cautiously walked into the living room where my Mom was sitting on the sofa, her legs crossed, and my Dad standing behind her with one hand on her shoulder, like he was holding her down in her seat, or bracing himself. They looked more like the over protective brother and sister than my mom and dad. They were staring us down, with more emphasis on Jacob. He ducked his head down, only looking up with his eyes.

"Jake, what do you think you were doing with Nessie on the beach?" My Mom asked.

"Bella, it was just a kiss."

"Just a kiss?!" My dad yelled. Jacob's eyes got bigger, as well as mine. I stepped in front of Jacob and confronted my dad.

"Dad, it was just a kiss. Don't get so bent out of shape. Please!"

"Kissing leads to other things, and you are too young to be that involved." Dad reminded me.

"Look, Edward, it was my fault. Blame me if you must." Jacob defended me.

"You're damn right, Jake. I will blame you!"

"Okay, let's not get carried away, Edward. They are young and in love." My mom defended us.

"She is our daughter, and you aren't worried what that werewolf would do with our daughter?" Dad was furious.

"They are in love, Edward. You know what that is like."

"This is puppy love, Bella."

"You know better, Edward."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it or approve of it."

Jacob and I looked at each other, and then back to my parents.

"Jacob, you may be excused, we need to talk to Nessie alone. We'll deal with you later."

Jacob looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'll see you in a little while?"

"Okay." I said quietly.

I watched him walk up the large wooden staircase.

"Okay, so what were you doing spying on us, anyway, Dad?"

"Excuse me? You took off without saying anything to either one of us. I didn't know where you went."

"You knew I was with Jacob. Why did you have to worry?"

"Exactly why I was worried, you are only 14 if that, Nessie. He is nearly a man. Well, man-wolf. He has passions, you know?"

"Dad! Come on! I'm not going to jump in the sack with Jake. I am still a kid. Give me some credit would you?"

"I'm not worried what you will do, Nessie."

"I can handle myself, Dad. You know I can." We paused. "Besides when have you been able to project your thoughts to me? You nearly scared the crap out of me."

Dad looked back and forth to me and my Mom. She got a surprised look on her face.

"You did what, Edward?" she said surprised.

"I talked to her in her head. I wasn't sure I could. But I did. It got her attention, though."

"I'd say! Just stay out of my head Dad! You may not like what you see."

I stormed out of the room and went to see Jacob.

He was reading a magazine on his futon when I came in.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Just a little embarrassed maybe. It's not fun getting caught kissing your girlfriend when her dad is watching, especially when he has a temper and is a vampire."

I chuckled a little. "It was a funny look on his face though. I thought he was going to fly off that cliff and strangle you."

"Ha ha, yeah, real funny. He probably could have."

"Naw, he wouldn't. He would have to deal with my wrath!" We laughed together. I plopped down on a bean-bag and looked up at Jacob.

"You want to watch a movie?" He asked finally.

"Maybe later. I better get a shower and get all this sand and saltwater off me."

"Okay."

I took a nice hot shower, and let the warmth flow over me. It almost felt like Jacob's kiss. I shook my head. _No, I better quit thinking about that._ I washed my hair with Strawberry shampoo, my favorite. When I was done, I wrapped up in a large terrycloth robe, and wrapped my hair in a towel and went to my room. I sat on my bed and combed out my hair. I looked in the mirror at my wet auburn hair, which was curling as it dried. I wondered as I looked, why Jacob picked me. Or why the gods gave me Jacob if that were the case. How did I get so lucky?

8

©2009 Erin Hartfile 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanksgiving with the Vampires

It was the last day of school before the Thanksgiving break. I was just finishing my Algebra class work, and waiting for the bell to ring before lunch. Lunch was the only time I got to see Jacob at school. He was a senior, so he wasn't in any of my classes. I took all college prep classes, advanced Science, Math, and English and History. All of which I am acing. Sometimes I hate being smart. I take a couple of electives as well, Art, Home Economics, and French. Home Economics is my least favorite class. I am not the gourmet cook that my parents are. I currently had a B- in that class. I think I need some extra credit or something.

The bell finally rang, and I headed to lunch. Only two more classes, and then it will be a glorious 5 day weekend. I was looking forward to this because my other family from Forks, Washington was coming to visit. Even my Grandpa Charlie, Bella's dad. I haven't seen him in over a year. He will be surprised how I've grown. Grandpa Charlie will be odd man out at Thanksgiving, though. He will be the only human at our house. My aunts Alice, Rosalie, uncles Emmet and Jasper, Grandma Esme, and Grandpa Carlisle, all vampires, are all going to be there. I walked to lunch thinking fondly of all my family at one big dinner table, more than half not eating. There won't be many leftovers with Jacob around. As I opened the door to the cafeteria, I suddenly felt my books being pushed from behind me, and through my arms. I tried to stumble to catch them. I heard laughing and snickering as the hoodlums passed me.  
"Have a nice trip, Lochness?" The large blonde football player teased. Two other girls on either side of him giggled and pointed. But suddenly there was Jacob in the large boys face. Jacob nearly stood a head taller than the football boy. Jacob's eyes were fierce and narrow. I could hear a low growl coming from him. His body was shaking. I quickly got up and put myself between the boys, pushing Jacob back.

"Jake! No! It's not worth it! Please!" I kept pushing on him until he was back to our usual table. All the while the football boy was egging him on.

"Come on Freak! Let's see what you can do, Chicken! You gonna let that little girl stand in your way?"

Jacob lurched and almost broke free of me. He pointed to the boy and muttered something. I couldn't quite understand him. But I knew Jacob was planning something to get him back. We sat down, and Jacob composed himself, all the while staring down the large blonde boy. He looked at me, surveying me.

"Are you alright?" Holding my shoulders and looking me up and down. Then he noticed something on my leg. I looked down, surprised to see blood seeping through my khaki pants. I was surprised, because I never got hurt falling before. I was almost scared. Tears came to my eyes.

"Oh, my gosh, Jake! I'm bleeding!" He helped me up out of my chair and walked me to the nurse, holding my elbow. I noticed I was kind of limping, now. That was a first. We went to the nurse, and she gently pulled up my pant leg. I saw the blood congealing to my pants. It actually stung a little. I winced as she put some anti-bacterial ointment on it and then a large band-aid.

"So how'd you do this?" The nurse asked finally.

"I tripped."

"Well, you'll be fine, just a little scrape. You may have a bruise, though."

"Oh, really?" Tears started to well up in me again. Jacob looked at me. You'd thought he never saw me cry before. He looked concerned. I felt like a balling little child just then, who just fell off her bike for the first time. Jacob patted me on the shoulder, and comforted me. The nurse got up and said something to her assistant. I vaguely heard her say "drama-queen". I started to get angry. My face turned red, and I could feel the heat of my cheeks. Jacob still comforted me, and then the nurse released me back to class. By that time lunch was over, and I was getting hungry. I didn't get a chance to eat. The throbbing in my leg was making my stomach churn. Jacob walked me to my next class, which was English, and then Art following. I couldn't concentrate much in either class. I kept thinking why my leg bled. It was odd. Maybe I was turning human! The terror I felt came across my face. My English teacher asked me if I was alright. I just nodded, and tried to compose myself. Why was this happening?

I got through Art class barely, we were just drawing thumbnail sketches. Somehow I managed to incorporate my injury in the pictures somehow. I looked at my sketches like it was a comic book. My teacher looked over my shoulder, and put his thumb and finger to his chin in thought.  
"Very interesting Nessie. I like it."

"Oh, thanks." I barely noticed he was there.

When class was over, everyone was cheerful and loud in the hallways. I walked to the car, where Jacob would be waiting. He was standing next to the BMW my father gave Jacob to drive. It was an older BMW, and not so conspicuous. It needed some bodywork, and a paintjob, Jacob kept it running good. He saw the forlorn look on my face as I approached him. He wrapped his huge arm around my shoulders and gave me kiss on my cheek.

"Are you still bumming about the scrape?"

"Yeah, I am scared, Jake." I could feel the tears welling again. "What if something is seriously wrong with me?"

"Nessie, you are stressing for no reason. It's probably nothing." Jacob reassured me.

"I hope you are right Jake, but just in case, I want to tell Mom and Dad. They may need to call Carlisle."

"Do you really think that is necessary?"

"You're right. I don't want them babying me."

"Then you better change your pants, when you get home, and wash them right away. They will smell the blood a mile away."

"Oh, yeah, good idea."

We drove home, and pulled up to the long gravel driveway, when I noticed two cars in front of the house.

"Dang it! They are here already! I need to sneak past them, Jake. Can you divert them?"

"I thought they weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow?"

"They must have gotten an earlier flight."

My vampire family had arrived early, and I had a scrape on my knee that surely they would notice, just by the smell. We hurried into the house, and I quickly ran upstairs saying a quick hello, and making an excuse for the facilities.

"Too much water, I guess." Jacob tried to cover, shrugging his shoulders.

I quickly ran to my bedroom, finding another pair of pants similar to what I was wearing, and ran to the bathroom. I was changing, and noticed something strange, the worst thing that could happen to a teenage "human" girl. I really started to panic, as I thought. _Unbelievable! Is it possible? It was._ I referred back to my Health class last year, and remembered what to do. I know we didn't have any feminine products in the house, with vampires, and a boy-werewolf. I was really embarrassed and scared now. I threw on my soiled pants and ran back to my room then back to the bathroom. A few moments later I heard a quiet knock on the bathroom door. Jacob was whispering through the door.

"Ness, are you alright?"

"No!" I whispered loudly. "I'll be out in a minute."

I began to panic, and started rummaging through the drawers and cabinets, nothing. I grabbed some extra toilet paper, and hoped that would help, for now. I changed my pants. Jacob was standing outside the door. I couldn't tell him. He was my boyfriend, too embarrassing. I rinsed out my underwear, and dabbed the blood on my stained pants. I tucked them away in the bottom of the hamper. I would deal with that later. I tried to compose myself and opened the door, almost running into Jacob. He startled me.

"You okay? I was getting worried."

"Yes, I'm fine." Talking through my teeth.

I was working through my mind, how I was going to sneak out to go to the store. I had to get essentials. I must have still looked terrified, because Jacob pulled me toward him and gave me a hug.

"I'll be okay, Jake, but somehow we need to sneak out to the store. We don't have band-aids." It wasn't a total lie. "We'll need to make an excuse."

"Oh, okay, I will follow your lead."

We casually walked down the stairs to greet my "vampire" family. Jacob walked in front of me. I tried to look excited to see my family. Alice was first to greet me with a hug that nearly knocked me over. She pushed me away from her carefully, holding my shoulders.

"You smell musky. New perfume?" She sniffed me from afar. "Must be the company you keep." She looked toward Jacob and laughed. "That wolf must be rubbing off on you."

I giggled nervously, hoping she wouldn't notice the sweat beading on my forehead.

The rest of the family gave me their round of hugs. Emmet was next.

"Alice is right, Ness, you do kinda smell like a wet dog!" He teased me mussing my hair. He gave Jacob a friendly punch on the arm. Jacob reciprocated with another, yet harder. It didn't seem to bother either one. They laughed it off. Rosalie was next, and she gave me the longest, hardest hug, nearly crushing me, and then looked me over.

"You are more beautiful for words, Nessie." She was taking me all in. She gave me the same look that Alice did. "New perfume, huh? That's different."

_Good! _I thought to myself. _They haven't figured it out yet. _I looked over to my Dad. He had a funny look on his face. _Figured out what? _He spoke in my head. _Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. _I tried to block him from my thoughts. _Please, please, please don't read my mind. _ I kept thinking. He may have given up, or I did actually block him.

He didn't speak to me anymore. I didn't feel his presence.

I finished my hugs to all my family. They all gave me the same strange look. I tried to change the thought on that.

"Hey, Mom, do you need anything at the store? Jake and I could go get it." I was not letting Jacob away from my side.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot cranberries. Charlie loves cranberries at Thanksgiving. You don't mind going?"

"No. Not at all." I was trying not to be obvious. I rushed Jacob out the door, grabbing my purse on the way out. I hurried to the passenger side of Jacob's BMW. We drove out of sight of the house.

"Whew, that was close!" Jacob finally breathed.

"I know, right? I thought it was going to be a blood-bath."

We were quiet most of the way to the store.

"Jacob," I finally said. "There's something I need to tell you, but I'm a little embarrassed to." I bit my lip nervously. Not wanting to tell him, but he was the only "human" that would understand.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked, not looking my direction.

"I don't know how to say this, without embarrassing you either." I continued.

"It's okay, Nessie, I think I know already."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Nessie, you forget I have highly sensitive senses. Smell, touch, taste, hearing.

"Oh, god!" I hid my head in my hands. "Now I'm really embarrassed."

"Don't be. It's only natural."

"Or is it? And why didn't my family pick up on it. Do I smell weird or something?" I was almost in tears, now.

"Don't be upset, Nessie. Maybe because you're different, I don't know."

"Well, it won't take long before they figure it out. I need to talk to Carlisle. He may have some insight on the situation."

"It may be because you are growing into a teenage girl." Sometimes he seemed so much wiser than he acted.

"That's the thing. I'm not a girl. I'm half-vampire. These things shouldn't be happening to me."

"But you are half-human too, Ness."

We arrived at the store and I went in alone. I got my essentials, plus band-aids, and made sure not to forget the cranberries for Charlie. That would defeat the whole purpose of going. I returned to the car, frantically looking around, making sure no one spotted me.

"Okay, that takes care of that. But you'll have to take my bag and hide it in my room for me, please? Hide it under my bed, that should be fine."

"Did you remember the cranberries?"

I nodded and pulled them out of the bag. We continued home, in silence.

When we arrived, Jacob quickly ran my things upstairs. I noticed my parents were gone.

"Where did Mom and Dad go?" I asked everyone. Alice chimed in.

"They went hunting, before Charlie comes tomorrow. I think we are all taking turns today. Do you want to come, Nessie?"

I thought briefly. "No, thanks. I you guys want to go now, you can. Jake and I don't need a babysitter." I thought of only getting a relaxing hot shower, and laying in bed.

"Cool!" Emmett rang in. "Got any bear?" Bear was Emmett's favorite to hunt.

"I think there may be one wandering around."

He seemed pleased at that venture.

They started to take off, but I pulled Carlisle aside to talk privately. "I need to talk to you for a minute Grandpa Carlisle." I batted my jade-green eyes at him.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up!" He yelled after them. Just then Jacob came down the stairs. I wondered if he hid my stash. He was about to leave when he saw I was about to talk to Carlisle. I stopped him.

"No, Jake, don't leave. I don't want Alice to see." This perked Carlisle's interest.

"What's going on Nessie?"

"Well, there have been some strange things happening to me."

"Like what?" He asked curious.

"I've been moody lately… And for the first time I scraped my knee yesterday and I actually bled, Carlisle." Tears started to well up again. Carlisle looked at me strange.

"Then when I got home from school…I started…you know…that time." I whispered this.

"Oh, I see. Hmm, this is very interesting, Nessie." He paused, paced back and forth, scratching his head.

"What do you make of that, Doc?" Jacob chimed in.

"I don't know, Jake. It is quite interesting. You _are _one of a kind, Nessie. It may just be your human side going through puberty. It's kind of natural, in a way for a human."

"But unnatural for a vampire." I said regretfully.

"That's what is so strange. I, at first, thought your vampire side would prevent this sort of thing, like the aging. Eventually we thought you would stop aging, like when puberty would be over, like at 18. So we all hoped." Carlisle continued.

"So we hope? Is there a possibility I would grow old, faster? Like I'd be 50 in a year or so?" I panicked.

"Now, now, Nessie, I don't believe that." He tried to comfort me.

"But you're not sure?"

"No, no one can be sure. It's all theory, really."

"Right, because I'm one of a kind, a freak of nature!" I started to cry and ran to my room. I slammed my door and plopped face first on my bed. I grabbed a pillow and cried uncontrollably into it. Balling like a child.

I heard Jacob come into the room a few moments later.

"What do you want Jake?" I muffled into the pillow.

"I was just checking on you. Make sure you were alright. You said you didn't want Alice to see. So I figured it was better I stuck with you."

"You're right." I propped myself up on the bed patted the empty space beside me for him to join me. He gently laid face down on the bed, and put his hulking, warm arm around my waist. I started to cry again.

"You'll be fine Nessie. I'm sure Carlisle is right. You are just going through a natural "human" change. Once it's over, you will be your normal self."

"That's just it, Jake. I'm not normal. No one knows what will happen to me. It's all a mystery. I shouldn't even exist!" Angry tears fell now. I looked into Jacob's warm eyes. He wiped my tears away.

"If you didn't exist, then neither would I. You are my other half, my soul, Nessie. You belong to me, and I belong to you. Together we are one soul. You got that? It tears me up to see you upset. It will all work out. You'll see. Let's try and be optimistic, okay?"

His reassuring eyes met mine. He smiled his bright white smile I love so much. I finally stopped crying.

'So you okay, now?" He asked.

"For now."

"Good, 'cause I'm hungry. Can we eat some food?"

I chuckled at him, and then realized I was hungry too, in fact I was ravenous. I had to stop in the bathroom first. I grabbed my stashed sack and excused myself. I made sure I washed my face, and surveyed my bloodshot eyes. I found some eye drops and soothed my eyes. I didn't want the family to notice anything was wrong. I finished up in the bathroom and Jacob was still waiting on the other side of the door. I gave him a look.

"Still by your side. Remember?"

"Yes, you're right. We don't want to alarm the psychic vampires."

We bounded down stairs, and Carlisle was still in the living room.

"Nessie, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I think so. I guess I was just a bit scared. It's just part of being part human. I'll have to get used to it."

"Yes, honey, don't worry."

"And if you don't mind, don't mention to anyone else. I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

"I can't promise your father won't find out."

"Well, I'll handle, Dad."

"Maybe we should have a family meeting. That might clear the air. You wouldn't have to be in the room if you are too embarrassed."

"I guess that would be better. I could listen from the other room, or something. It would be better than facing everyone."

"Face everyone about what?" My Dad suddenly appeared with my mother in tow. "What's this about Nessie?" Dad was suddenly in front of me, staring into my eyes.

_Out of my head! Out of my head! _I kept thinking.

Carlisle place his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"We need to have a family meeting." He said to Edward.

"Okay." I could see my Dad's wheels turning trying to enter Carlisle's mind.

Just then Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose, and Esme returned.

"I hear we are having a meeting." Alice professed.

Jacob put his arm around me, and eased me out of the room. We stayed in hearing range at the top of the staircase. I could hear them discussing my situation.

"So explain to everyone, Carlisle what is going on." Edward asked well knowing he had already probed Carlisle's mind.

"Well, Nessie is going through some adolescent changes."

"Hmmph!" Edward replied.

"Is she aging again? I haven't noticed any changes." Bella asked.

"No, not quite."

"Just spit it out, Carlisle." Emmett chimed in.

My Dad's voice got louder and more concerned. If I were in the room, I could see his brows crinkled. "Why didn't she come to us with this?"

"Well, she's embarrassed. She is a teenage girl now, to human standards, and part of that goes with the changes she is currently experiencing."

"What's going on, Carlisle? What are you trying to say?" Bella asked.

"Bella, what Carlisle is trying to delicately say, is that Nessie is becoming a woman." Esme carefully and sweetly tried to say. "She is going into puberty."

"Is that possible, Carlisle?" Bella asked, sounding confused.

"Well, she is approximately 14 in human years, and the average for girls to change is 11-15. Although Nessie is a special case."

"Hah!" Slipped out of my mouth, and I quickly put my hand over my mouth.

"So what happens now, Carlisle?" Edward, my dad, asked.

"I'm not quite sure. She's only aged five years in the last 8 months. I don't know if this will speed things up, or slow them down." Carlisle explained.

"It seems like she became a teenager overnight, hormones and all. She and Jacob have been getting a little too friendly as well." Edward announced.

"Well, that's part of it, and again only natural." Carlisle reiterated.

Jacob smiled at me.

"Well, I don't like it one bit!" Edward shouted knowing, well, I was listening.

"You'll have to get used to it, Edward. You can't keep her prisoner in her room, until she grows into an adult." Esme reassured him.

"I can try."

_"Or I could send Jacob away." _He spoke in my head, knowing how I would react.

I stomped downstairs and into the living room, glaring at my father. Jacob trailed behind me.

"You will _not_ send Jake away! You can't keep us apart! That's not fair, Dad! It's not my fault, and you know it! I wasn't asked to be a freak of nature! So help me, Dad, if you send him away, I'll run away with Jacob and you'll never find us."

"Oh, really? And how will you survive? You'll have no money, no family."

"Jacob can work as a mechanic or carpenter. And I could find a job. We'll manage."

"Now, lets all calm down." Jasper interjected. I suddenly felt a wave of pressure released from me. I knew Jasper was influencing the emotions of the room.

"Thanks, Jasper." Carlisle said.

Jacob took my hand. I still glared at my father.

_"Don't do this, Dad."_ I pushed my thoughts into his mind for once.

"Maybe it would be better to discuss this later." My Dad would say to everyone.

"Maybe so. I'm exhausted. I think I'll turn in." I was totally drained. I pulled Jacob by the hand and walked upstairs. We went back to my room, and I turned to give Jacob a hug tightly around his waist. I wept lightly. He took my face in his large hands.

"I wish you wouldn't cry. You are killing me."

"Sorry." I wiped them away. "All better, see?"

He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I slowly pulled away from him.

"I better get ready for bed, now."

I took a hot shower, staying under the water for as long as possible. I dressed in my warmest softest pajamas, and footies. I shut out the light and crawled into bed, letting the abundance of pillows surround me. I hugged one tightly. I dozed off as soon as my head hit the pillow. I remember feeling a kiss and a pat from my parents, I guessed. I remember, vaguely, them saying, "good-night."

They also whispered, "I remember when she was just a toddler, playing and laughing. Riding piggy-back on Jacob." They sighed and walked out, closing the door behind them.

I tossed and turned for the next couple hours. I realized I was too tired to sleep. I snuck out of my room, and tapped on Jacob's door. He quietly opened it, and grinned at me. He held his arm out for me to enter his room. He looked around down the hall, before shutting the door.

"I couldn't sleep." I confessed to him.

"Well, maybe you're hungry. We never did eat dinner." Jacob seemed to pull a carton of cold Chinese noodles out of nowhere, and held them in front of me. My eyes widened.

"Mmm, my fave! Thanks." I snatched the carton from him and surprisingly scarfed down the whole thing.

"Wow, you were hungry!" He watched me in amazement. "Good thing I brought two." He pulls another carton, seemingly from nowhere. He ate his share, and I proceeded to snuggle close to him as we sat on his futon. My stomach was satisfied, so I started to get sleepy. I leaned my head on Jacob's shoulder, and soon was asleep. I felt Jacob gently move me over and place a pillow under my head. I was soon sound asleep.

I remember having a dream…I was dreaming of two dark haired children, running and playing in a meadow, chasing colorful butterflies. I was behind them playing along, and chasing them, and we were laughing and rolling around on the ground. One would put flowers in my hair. We looked over near the forest edge, and saw a dark figure approaching. We were scared at first, and I held the children protectively. Then a russet brown wolf ran past us and charged the dark figure. He attacked it, and they fought fiercely. The wolf struggled to take it down, and then the dark figure was gone. The russet wolf collapsed, and laid at the edge of the meadow, not moving. Me and the children rushed to the wolf, crying and calling his name. The wolf turned into Jacob, and he was badly injured. I kept calling his name, but He didn't wake up…

I startled myself awake. It wasn't quite light out. I almost forgot where I was. I could barely make out Jacob's figure on lying on the floor. I went to him, and shook him, still thinking about my dream.

"Jacob! Jake! Jake, wake up!" I was still shaking him. "Please, Jake, wake up!"

He finally stirred and jumped up, cautiously. "What, what's going on?"

He noticed me staring at him scared in the faint morning light. "Are you okay?" He reached his hand to me, and pulled me closer. "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream. Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, it's okay. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It was nice at first, and then it was scary." I described my dream to him. "I was playing in a meadow with two dark haired children. We saw a dark figure at the edge of the forest. You, as a wolf, attacked the figure, but you were seriously hurt. The dark figure ran away, and we were crying over you. We couldn't wake you up. So you see, then I woke up and got scared because you really wouldn't wake up."

"Wow. That's strange. I kind of had the same dream."

"Really?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, I was watching you play with the children, guarding you like, and the dark figure appeared. I went to fight it, and it was very strong. I was taking a pounding. I got my last swipe in before he took off. But then I collapsed. I remember you calling my name, but I couldn't wake up. Then I did."

"Weird." I said finally. Just then my stomach growled. Jacob sniffed the air.

"What?" I asked.

"Bacon and eggs!" Jacob grinned, and grabbed my by my hand and pulled me up. We were in the kitchen in a flash, and sitting at barstools at the counter. My father and mother were fixing breakfast for us. Jacob grinned, holding his fork and knife in either hand. My parents turned to see us sitting. My Dad raised an eyebrow. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Are we hungry, Jake?" My Dad asked.

"Oh, yeah. Always hungry for bacon and eggs." He was almost drooling.

Mom served up the plates in front us. Jacob scarfed his down and Mom served him another helping. I leisurely ate mine. I didn't care for the bacon. The thought of fried pig skin made me have goose-bumps. Jacob looked at my barely eaten breakfast.

"What's the matter? Not hungry?" He talked with his mouth full. I gave him a look.

"No, not really, maybe just some toast, Mom, please, would you mind?" Mom and Dad looked at me strange.

"You haven't hunted in a few weeks, either, Nessie." My dad said concerned.

"I know. I just haven't needed to."

"She looks okay, Edward." My Mom stated trying to convince my Dad.

"Yes, she does. Except she's taller today."

I looked at him strange. I didn't notice at first. "See, she is up to Jacob's shoulder now." Dad continued.

Mom and Dad sized me up. Mom's jaw dropped. "My goodness, you're right. I should have noticed." Mom stood next to me and I stepped down from the stool. Mom was always 5'4" at best. I was only a couple inches taller than her yesterday. "That must put you at 5'10"!" Mom announced.

Panic stated to show again. I gave scans to each of their faces. They were amazed and not scared. The rest of my "vampire" family came in to see what all the fuss was about. They all started circling me like vultures. I started to get dizzy and angry.

"Okay, would you all stop staring at me like I was a circus freak, already?!"

They all stopped suddenly. "Sorry." They chimed in unison.

Alice looked over my too short pants. "Looks like its time to go shopping again."

I looked down at my "high-water" pants, embarrassed. "I guess so." I said blushing.

"Sorry, Kid." Jasper would say sympathetically.

"I think I'll take my toast to go." I grabbed my toast and headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked after me.

"I think I'll go jump off a cliff." I said sarcastically, then I realized at what I said. I looked at Esme sorrowfully. "Sorry, Esme. I didn't mean it that way."

I tried finding something to wear, since all my clothes were clearly too small. So I decided to stay in my pajamas, and eat my toast on the chaise lounge. I put a CD in the stereo. No one bothered me for at least an hour. Then there came a low knock on my door. I opened the door to find Alice holding large shopping bags in either hand.

"What did you do Alice?" I was surprised.

"I thought you could use a few items."

I smiled widely, and grabbed the bags from her, and dumped them on the bed. I loved it when I got new things.

"It's just a few items to get you by. We could shop more later, if you want? Just a few pairs of jeans, sweaters, tops, and boots. Plus other necessities I thought you were in need of." I looked at the frilly under things, blushing. Then I looked at my chest, realizing she was right.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. Alice. You always know what I need. Thanks." I gave her a big hug. She seemed much smaller to me now, yet she was hard as granite.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Green is your favorite color, so I got a few green items." She held up an emerald green sweater cable knit sweater to me. "Plus it brings out the green flecks in your eyes." She paused. "Wait a minute. You. Have green. Specks."

I looked at her confused. She pushed me over to the mirror. "Look."

I put my face closer to the mirror. My eyes were mostly dark chocolate with a few jade specks surrounding my iris. "Well, isn't that curious." I said, admiring my new eyes.

"Maybe it has something to do with your new diet." Alice analyzed. "Kind of like our vegetarian status that makes us have amber eyes instead of red."

"Hm, that is an interesting theory." I pulled myself away from my eyes, and went back to the clothing. "Can I try on a few items?"

"Sure, if you like? Do you want me to leave?"

"No, stay. I need to model for someone."

"Okay." She looked pleased.

I modestly changed into each possible outfit. The green, cable knit sweater and jeans were my favorite. I pulled on the black boots that she bought as well.

"That's my favorite!" She beamed.

"Mine too!" I was giddy.

Then there was a knock on the door as we cheered and jumped around like a pair of teenagers would. I giddily skipped to the door. Jacob was there, and he eyed me up and down. He gave a "wolf" whistle.

"Boy, don't you look foxy!"

I blushed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks."

"Good, now that you're dressed, and feeling better, we were volunteered to pick up Charlie at the airport."

_Great!_ I thought. My human grandfather coming for dinner with the vampires. The thought almost made me laugh. "He will hardly recognize me."

"True. But he can't miss me in a crowd." He grinned.

"This is true." I paused, thinking. "I may give Charlie a heart attack when he sees me. I was a lot smaller last time. Like 5 years old smaller."

"Oh, yeah. Well, he may be surprised, for sure."

"No kidding. Look at me. I have the body of a 16 year old!"

"Yeah, you do!" Jacob ogled at my new figure.

"Okay. Eyes up here, Jake." I pointed to my face.

"Oh, sorry." I thought I'd never see him blush.

"Boys."

Alice giggled in the background. I almost forgot she was there. She jumped up from the bed and made a quick exit. "See you when you get back, guys." We watched her skip down the hall.

"So Alice got you a some clothes?"

"Just a few necessities." Thinking back to the frilly things. "Jeans, and tops. That kind of thing."

"It always amazes me how she knows just what to get, and how fast she shops. She has a knack for that kind of thing."

"She loves to dress all of us. Maybe she thinks of us as living dolls. Perhaps she didn't have a great childhood, so she relives it through us."

"That's probably true. It's like she's perpetually dressing up dolls and having tea-parties."

"Exactly. I wonder what she was like as a child?"

"Probably much the same as she is now. Hyper-active, annoying little girl." Jacob grinned.

"I could see her in cute little frilly dresses, playing tea parties with her dolls and teddy bears."

"Anyway, are you ready to get Charlie?" He asked.

"Not really, but I guess I will have to be."

Jacob drove to the airport. The airport was a half hour from the house. It started to snow, and I hoped it didn't delay Charlie's flight.

When we arrived, we checked the flight board to see what terminal he was coming in on. We headed that way, with only a few minutes to spare. Jacob could easily see over the crowd. We waited for a few minutes, then the doors to the terminal opened up. I squeezed in front of Jacob to take a look. I saw Jacob's hand go up and wave. I looked through the crowd to get a glimpse of Charlie coming our way. He weaved through the crowd, carrying only one carry-on bag. He looked grayer to me. He noticed Jacob, and smiled. He came over to us and gave Jacob a bear hug, not noticing me.

"Hey, Charlie." I said to him, nervously. He did a double-take, and looked in my face, shocked.

"Nessie? Oh, my you are quite the young lady! I didn't even recognize you." He cautiously hugged me.

I was nervous about him seeing me "grown-up", but that all went away with his hug. He stopped hugging me, and looked me over. I was nearly as tall as him, now, due to my overnight growth spurt.

"Well, Jake, you are a lucky man to have such a beautiful girl at your side, like my sweet granddaughter. You better take care of her."

"So how's life in New Hampshire?" He asked as we walked to the car, exiting the airport.

"Great, Charlie. The beach is beautiful, and Bella and Edward have made a nice home for us here."

"Good. Glad to hear that. And school is going well?"

"Well, for the most part." I answered.

"Good."

"So how are Sue and Billy?" I asked.

"Good. Sue is fixing Thanksgiving for her kids, Seth and Leah, and invited Billy up. He is kind of lonely since you left, Jake. But he is getting around real well with his new legs."

"That's right, he got titanium legs. That's great." I replied, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but he sure misses you, Jake."

"Well, he knows where I live. He can visit anytime." Jake and his dad, Billy had a falling out when he moved across the country with "the vampires". Billy was superstitious and over-cautious. But Jake was fated to be with me, and Billy understood that, even though my "being" is a strange union. Who would ever thought a member of the Quileute tribe would ever be paired up with a half-vampire human. Never heard of .

"Don't you think it is time to bury the hatchet, so to speak, Jake?" Charlie asked of him.

"He's the one who is prejudiced, and stubborn. Ever since I got involved in the Cullens' lives. He's the one who needs to bury the hatchet."

"You're his only son, Jake."

"He has Sam, Quil, Paul and the others of the pack."

"It's not the same, and you know it. You're his flesh and blood."

"He knows where to find me."

I held Jacob's hand as we drove home in silence. I could see the anger fuming in his eyes. I kept patting his hand, and giving him loving looks. His anger melted each time he looked at my face, until he finally smiled.

When we arrived at the house, Charlie was surprised at all the work we had done to the house.

"Wow. You guys have really fixed this place up nice."

"Jake helped. You'd be amazed at houw skill ful he is with a hammer."

"I bet."

We entered the front foyer, and knocked the snow that was clumped on our shoes. There was about a ½ inch now. Everyone was gathered in the living room. Mom and Dad greeted Charlie first. Mom gave him a hug, and Dad shook his hand. He greeted the rest of the family and got reacquainted.

"I really like what you've done to the house. Looks really nice."

"Thanks Dad." Mom thanked Charlie graciously.

"We made reservations for you at a Bed and Breakfast, just down the road. We thought you would be more comfortable there." My Dad said to Charlie.

"Oh, yeah." He almost forgot about being ina house full of vampires. Although he has never admitted the fact to himself. The reality of it hasn't set well with him, even when Jacob revealed himself as a werewolf to Charlie. He was shocked, but not quite sure of what he was seeing was real. "A bed and breakfast inn sounds nice."

"Jake and Nessie can take you later to get you settled in."

"Sure, Edward. Thank you." Small talk was always the way with Charlie.

Jacob and I gave Charlie a tour of the house. My Mom and Dad followed further behind us, moving in slow motion, it seemed. We showed him the unfinished parts of the house as well. Mom and Dad's master suite was unfinished. They only had a king sized bed that had a wrought-iron frame intertwined with metal flowers. The attic space was renovated, but had unfinished white walls and large bare windows.

We all invited Charlie to stay for dinner. Mom fixed him his favorite stroganoff. He ate 2 helpings to Jacob's 4. I only ate noodles.

"Aren't you feeling well, Nessie." Charlie inquired about my eating habits.

"No, Nessie is kind of going vegetarian." Jacob told him.

"Oh, I see." He seemed confused, even shocked that I ate human food at all. I acquired a taste for it when I was smaller, as well as blood. I drank human blood when I was a baby, by donors not actual humans. Then when I was older and able to walk and run, my parents took me on hunting trips to feed on animal blood. Animal blood didn't taste as good, but it was better, and less conspicuous than the bags of blood Carlisle had to buy.

Charlie stayed for a while longer, and watched football on TV. Afterwards Jacob and I drove him to his Bed and Breakfast just down the road. The snow was getting heavier, and up to an inch, also coming down in large flakes. The change of weather always amazed me. We dropped Charlie off, and told him we would pick him up for breakfast.

The night dragged on, and Jacob and I played a few board games, then watched a few old movies in my room, snuggling on my chaise lounge. Jacob and I then decided to turn in, and we went to our separate rooms. I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, and just as I was passing Jacob's room, I heard him talking to someone.

"Yeah, everything is good. Edward and Bella are very cordial. I'm like part of the family. You should see Nessie. She has really grown into a beautiful young lady. I can't believe how lucky I am to have found her… No I don't think it's strange." I realized he was talking to Billy on the phone. "Can't you ever give up your old fashioned ways? Why can't you just be happy for me, and accept the way things are? I do want to see you, Billy. It's just been a little busy with school and working on the house. Maybe we will come out at Christmas. What do you mean? Of course I'm bringing Nessie. Billy, I'm done arguing with you about this, old man! When you have a change of heart, call me. And Happy Thanksgiving, too!"

I heard him slam the phone down, then there were a few other things, I could hear, being thrown around. He then stormed out of his room, nearly running me over.

"Oh, sorry, Nessie. How long have you been standing there?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, Jake. Sorry."

"I need to get out of here for a while. I'll be back." He touched my face, and dashed down the stairs. I ran to my room and looked out my window, just in time to see a russet brown wolf running toward the woods behind our house. I figure he was heading to the beach. I knew he needed to blow off steam, but it hurt me to see him so mad. I decided to get dressed and go after him. I went downstairs to be bombarded with my family. Why didn't vampires go to bed, anyway?

"Where do you think you are going?" Dad inquired, arms crossed. "It's late, and you should be in bed. You're not running after Jake every time he has a temper tantrum."

"He needs me, Dad. I want to help him."

"No. He's not in the right frame of mind right now. Let him cool off."

"Okay." I turned to go to my room, and caught Alice's eyes. I knew she couldn't see me or Jacob for that matter. I wouldn't have to worry there. I just had to block my thoughts from Dad.

I climbed out my bedroom window, climbing down a flower trestle. I cautiously ran toward the direction of the beach, trying not to be seen. It was dark, but the moon shone on the fresh fallen snow and was bright enough to see. I made my way to the beach, and stood at the top of the cliff looking down at the shore. The waves crashing on the shore seemed so loud. I saw a silhouette of Jacob, out of his "wolf" form standing in the moonlight. He was facing the beach and he was stark naked! I could see water dripping from his jet-black hair. He must have gone for a swim. I was awed by his muscular, nude form. I don't think he heard me approach, due to the crashing waves. I walked down the narrow path to the beach, and stood about 10 feet behind him. I must have startled him, and he turned quickly seeing it was me. I quickly shielded my eyes from his nakedness. "It's me." I finally said. He leapt quickly into the water, embarrassed. I peeked through my fingers to see if it was safe to look.

"What are you doing here, Nessie?" He wasn't mad.

"I was worried about you. So I came after you."

"So Edward just let you come after me?"

"Not exactly. I kind of snuck out my window."

"You what?! Great, now Edward is really going to be pissed at me."

"He'll get over it."

"I doubt it."

I tried to move closer to the water so I could talk without yelling. I felt like I was shouting over the waves.

"Don't come any closer, and turn around." He commanded me.

"Oh, okay." I quickly turned and heard him splashing out of the water, and then rustling of some clothing.

"Okay." He finally spoke. "You can turn back around, now." He must have found his sweatpants, because he was wearing them. The water was dripping off his body glistening in the moonlight, and it looked like steam was coming from the warmth of his body heat. I smiled at him like I'd never seen him bare-chested before. "What?" He was self-conscious and folded his arms across his chest.

"Nothing." I told him. But was soon imagining his naked body once again, glowing gold under the moonlit night. I shook my head to get the image out of my head, and smiled.

"I hope you got an eyeful?" He asked grinning slyly. I blushed as I realized he knew what I was thinking about. "What did you expect, me to be fully clothed?"

"No. I thought you would still be in wolf form."

"Oh, I see. Well, it's the ocean. It seems to calm me."

"So, are you better now?"

"Yeah, I guess. Billy just really gets under my skin, acting so high-and-mighty. I hate it."

"It may take him time to get used to the idea of you being with me. He is set in his ways." I reassured him.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I guess I just miss him. I'd really like to see him."

"I know it is hard being so far from your home, and from him."

"You are my home now, Nessie."

Jacob took my hands and pulled me toward him, and held me tight.

"We better get back before Edward realizes you're gone." He pulled away from me and took my hand. We walked casually back to the house. I figured I had better sneak back in the way I came. Jacob gave me a boost to my bedroom window, and I crawled in quietly. Jacob went in the back door.

_Phew! _ I thought. _Dad didn't notice I was gone._

Jacob came in my room a few minutes later. He said good-night and kissed me on the cheek. I went to get ready for bed and went to sleep.

I had the same dream of the shadowed figure, only this time the figure attacking Jacob was my Dad! They were fighting, and Jacob was lying still on the ground, my father was hovering over him, with red eyes staring at me. He gave me a sinister grin.

I woke up suddenly, and I was sweating. It was nearly light out. I could see the pink and orange hues of the sunrise. It was dawn, Thanksgiving Day. The day for all vampires and native Americans to be peaceful and be friends. I could only hope.

Jacob and I picked Charlie up around 9 am. He absolutely loved the B & B. He said the bed was more comfortable than his bed at home, which reminded him he needed to buy a new mattress. We brought him over to our house and when we arrived, Mom and Dad were already fixing breakfast. Jacob and I watched some of the Thanksgiving Day parades. I loved all the giant balloons. I thought how enormous they would be in person.

Mom announced that breakfast was ready. She made spinach and mushroom quiche, sausage patties, and my Dad's famous Frisbee size cinnamon rolls, which I loved. Mom actually made a vegetarian meal this time. Charlie, Jacob and I scarfed down the breakfast. Charlie was in heaven. He sure didn't get meals like this at home. Cereal and pizza were Charlie's mainstays. Mom even said he burned spaghetti noodles once. Since my Mom left Forks, Charlie has been spending most of his spare time with Sue Clearwater. She fixes him dinner several times a week. Maybe there was something to that relationship, so I brought it up.

"So, Charlie, how are things with you and Sue?" I nudged him and gave him a wink.

"What do you mean? She's a good friend. She is very kind and fixes me meals once in a while."

My eyebrows raised. "Is that all? You aren't dating her?"

Charlie and Jacob shot me a surprised look.

"No, not really. In fact, I think I'm kind of like a third wheel." Charlie looked at Jacob. "Ever since Jake moved here with you guys, Billy and Sue have gotten pretty close. Sometimes I think I'm imposing when she invites me to dinner, because Billy is always around. I think there is more than meets the eye there."

"Wow, a real love triangle in LaPush. Interesting." I proclaimed. LaPush is the Indian reservation near Forks where Jacob is from.

Jacob and Charlie glared at me. I didn't pay attention to their faces as I schemed the outcomes of the love triangle.

After breakfast, we mostly gathered in the living room. The football games were about to start, and the Seahawks were playing. All the guys gathered around the TV. I helped my Mom clean up the kitchen as she started to prepare Thanksgiving dinner. Esme, Alice and Rose were looking at sales ads for Black Friday. Since when did Alice shop retail?

They guys were cheering in the other room, and I could hear Emmett and Jacob give high-fives. It was like a clap of thunder.

Mom was preparing the turkey, which kind of made me nauseous to watch. I got a glass of soymilk to relax my stomach. My Dad would pop in the kitchen once in a while to help, and flittered around like a spastic child. Watching him made me dizzy. I felt my eyelids grow heavy as I listened and watched from the barstool. I decided I needed some fresh air. I told my parents I was going for a walk.

"Be careful." My father told me.

I was going to ask Jacob to come along, but he was too involved in the game. No one was really paying attention to me, so I was feeling kind of left out.

The fresh fallen show was glistening and bright even on this overcast day. The air was crisp and clear. My breath made steam as I exhaled. I started through the woods, running at first. The trees were flashing by me like a blur of green. I was suddenly out of breath. I stopped and clutched my chest as my heart raced. _Calm down._ I would tell myself. I decided to walk the rest of the way to the beach. I reached the top of the cliffs over looking the beach. The cliffs edge was slippery with the moist sea air, and froze on the rocks. The sea birds were trilling as I approached. I looked out onto the ocean to see if I could spot any whale pods, but not today. I saw a few distant fishing boats. I thought Charlie would enjoy the fishing here when the weather warmed up. I walked down the narrow path and stood in front of the crashing waves. The sound was deafening. I closed my eyes to listen to all the sounds around me.

"Who are you?" I thought I heard a voice. My eyes flicked open. I looked all around frantically. The voice sounded like it wasn't far. I looked around the beach, and up to the cliffs edge. I thought I saw a glimpse of something, a dark shadow, maybe, run towards the woods. I ran as quick as I could to the cliff, my breathing was heavy again. I looked into the forest. _Was it still there? _I couldn't tell. I kept looking to see if there was any movement. Nothing. I chased it off, maybe, whatever or whoever it was.

I walked back to the house, bewildered. Maybe it was Jacob, playing around, or one of my other family members. I returned from my walk. Everyone was still in their positions. The guys were still glued to the game. My aunts and Esme were still at the kitchen table, apparently making a list. My Mom was still preparing side dishes for the dinner. All was just as it should be. My Dad looked my way. He was curious at my bewilderment. He actually came over to me. "Everything alright?" Was I blocking him from my thoughts?

"Yeah, fine. I was just getting sleepy and needed some air. Actually I'm still sleepy. I may go take a nap." Realizing I was exhausted from my running, so I slowly sauntered up the long staircase. My legs felt like lead weights. I stripped off my coat and threw over on my chaise. I plopped down on my bed and hugged a pillow. I stared out the window, watching the falling snow. My eyes grew heavier…

I started dreaming again.

The shadow was watching me again, from the edge of the cliff. I could see his red eyes blazing and burning through the darkness. I was frightened, yet I called out to the shadow. _Who are you? What do you want?_ There was a long pause. I was mesmerized by its red eyes. _I want you, Renesmee!_ The voice bellowed, and startled me.

I jerked awake. What was this shadow? Why was it haunting my dreams?

I woke in time for dinner. My mother was busy at work, and my Dad helped where possible. Alice set the table, elegantly, as she only could, looking like a page out of Good Housekeeping. The turkey and fixings were organized at the dining room table. Napkins, placemats, and silverware were all in its place. Candles were glowing. We all gathered to our places. Mom and Dad were at the heads of the tables. Me and Jacob were to my Mom's right, Charlie to her left. Carlisle and Esme were to Dad's right, Alice and Jasper to his left with Emmett and Rose between Charlie and Esme. I glanced around at my family, vampire, human, and werewolf alike.

My Dad gave a toast with his glass of red wine. All had red wine except Jacob and I. We had milk, but mine was soy milk. Mom remembered.

"I want to thank all of my family for being here on this day of thanks, and to Charlie for coming across country to join us. Bella is grateful for you all as well." He smiled at my mother. "Also I want to thank our extended family, Jacob for being here as well. I hope you all enjoy the feast. Cheers!"

25

©2009 Erin Hartfile 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Big Boys Don't Cry

The Monday after Thanksgiving, we went back to school. I was a bit wary, considering my "changes". I was several inches taller, and filled out a little, if you know what I mean. I remembered back to the bullying that occurred prior to the holiday. I did not want to face that humiliation again. But back in my mind, I knew Jacob would be there for me.

My classes went as normal, and it was an easy day back. I was dreading lunch. I had worn some of my new clothes that Alice bought me, a lime green blouse, black jeans, and my boots. I wore my hair half up, in a clip. My wavy hair draped down my back. I casually walked in the cafeteria, looking towards Jacob and our usual table. I heard a voice approach behind me, and it made me shudder.

"So Lochness! Wow! Maybe I should call you Bean-Pole. Did you grow a foot over the holiday? Dang, girl!" I recognized the large blonde football player's voice. I slowly turned around. He was flanked by two girls under each arm. I felt anger well up in me. I could feel my face getting red hot.

"What do you want from me, Derrick?" I was surprised I remembered his name.

"What do you mean? I'm just ribbing you a little. Can't the wittle girl take any jokes." He was obnoxiously talking baby talk.

The two girls that flanked him stepped in front of him and got in my face. They started to push on me.

"You got a beef with our Derrick?" They chanted.

I was not scared of them, surprisingly, but I was getting annoyed. Just then Jacob was there, in front of me and in their faces.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Meat-head!" Jacob spoke through his teeth. His fists were balled up at his sides. The large football boy got in Jacob's face. That was not a good move. No one gets in Jacob's face like that. I could almost see the steam coming out his ears.

"Who you calling meat-head, freak?"

"You want to take this outside, meat-head?"

"Sure anytime you're ready, freak!"

They started out the front doors of the school and into the student parking lot. Jacob followed the boy, Derrick and I were in tow. The flanking girls of his were in front of him, leading the way. I was pulling on Jacob's arm and pleading with him to stop. He wouldn't listen, and kept walking. When they reached the far edge of the parking lot there was a strip of grass that backed up to a patch of woods. Derrick turned quickly to face Jacob, and threw him a hay-maker punch, right towards his head. The punch connected, but barely moved Jacob. He tilted his head, and I could hear his neck crack. He grinned slyly, and then, faster than the wind, Jacob had Derrick on the ground, pinned. He was growling in his face, and his eyes were fierce. Derrick had grown terrified. His eyes were so wide, and I almost saw tears in his eyes. I went over to them, and yanked Jacob by his arm to get off of Derrick. Jacob realized I was standing over him, and he snapped out of his anger. He got up slowly, and Derrick crawled backwards, until he was several feet away, and then got up. Derrick was brushing himself off, cursing obscenities at Jacob. Just then a teacher came out to see what the ruckus was about. I hadn't realized, but half the cafeteria was circled around us. The fight had broken up, and the teacher wanted answers. I clung on to Jacob's arm.

"What's going on here, Derrick?" The teacher asked.

"Nothing. Just a little disagreement."

The teacher surveyed the situation, seeing that no blood was spilled.

"Okay, well, everyone back to the cafeteria." The crowd started to disperse. "Jacob Black and Derrick Jones are coming with me." He took Jacob and Derrick both by the elbow on either side of him, and marched them to main office. I followed behind. We all walked in and I sat in a group of chairs by the window. The office lady gave them a stern look.

"Fighting, boys?" She asked.

"I think there was a situation, but we'll let Mr. Marcus sort it out." The teacher told her.

He led them into the vice-principal's office and sat them in chairs. I could barely make them out through the frosted glass. He closed the door behind them. I could hear them talking. Mr. Marcus asked what was going on between them. Jacob was quiet. Derrick was mumbling, sounded like, "nothing". Then I saw Jacob stand up and point to Derrick. "This jerk was teasing my girlfriend, and he does it all the time. I was just standing up for her, but he's too much of a coward to say anything."

"Is that correct, Derrick?" Mr. Marcus asked.

"Yeah, I didn't mean any harm. Just friendly jabbing, that's all."

"Well, we don't tolerate bullying at this school, Derrick. I'm giving you a warning, and we'll be keeping an eye on you. Maybe a few days in detention will help you see the error of your ways." Mr. Marcus gave him his sentence.

"No, Mr. Marcus. I will leave his girlfriend alone. Okay."

"We'll see, Derrick. Just watch yourself."

Mr. Marcus excused them from his office, and Derrick walked out first. He leered at me, and walked stomping to his class. Jacob followed, and took me by the hand. He walked me to my next class. I looked into his eyes, and rubbed my hand on his face, and then he grabbed my hand and held it on his cheek.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" I asked.

"No, silly. Just a tap. You know. I'm fine."

"Okay. Good. Thank you, for that, by the way. You didn't have to stand up for me, you know."

"I know you are tired of him teasing you, and besides I enjoyed nearly making him cry. He deserved it."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, he did. The look on his face was priceless."

Jacob chuckled, then so did I.

"So, I think I'm trying out for the basketball team, after school. You want to come watch?" Jacob told me.

"You're going to play basketball? Well, that should be interesting?" I giggled. I pictured him as a wolf, wearing those cute little basketball shorts. It tickled me.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I snickered again.

"Okay, what? So a werewolf can't try out for basketball?"

"You'd definitely be their secret weapon if they put you on the team."

"Hah, funny. Just come watch me, would you?"

"Sure. It's worth it, just to see you in those shorts."

"You're comical!" We both kind of laughed about it.

"Meet me in the gym after school, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you later."

I sat in my Art class, and couldn't help thinking about Jacob playing basketball. I giggled softly. Even my drawings took on a comic strip look, with my basketball playing werewolf boyfriend as the main character. I drew him with a headband on, and those cute little shorts, shooting hoops, with me as his cheerleader on the sideline, cheering him on. I kept that one in my private sketchbook.

After my last classes, I called my Mom and Dad, and let them know I was staying after to watch Jacob try out. My Dad was laughing hysterically.

"I know Dad, its funny."

I walked to the gym down an empty hallway. I stopped at my locker to put my extra books in, and held my sketchbook under my arm. I had a weird feeling come over me like I was being watched. I looked down the empty hallway, and saw a brief figure duck into one of the classes. I called out. "Hello?" No one answered. I continued walking down the hallway, and then heard soft steps behind me down the hall. I turned again, and saw a dark figure duck into another hallway. I ran toward the same hallway to see who it was. There was no one there. I thought the dark blue jacket he was wearing looked like a football letterman's jacket. I wasn't sure. I went on to the gym, looking behind me, but there was no one there now.

When I finally reached the gym, I saw several boys, not quite as tall as Jacob standing on a line on the court, and then I saw Jacob. He was still wearing his jeans, t-shirt and flannel shirt tied around his waist. He was at the end closer to the door. He eyed me, and waved, then pointed to the stands. A coach was pacing in front of them and telling them the ins and outs of the game. I walked to the stands, and sat four steps up close to the middle of the court. There was a fair amount of people in the stands, scattered. I'd say 30 or so people, mostly parents. Jacob came running over to me, after a few minutes.

"I have to go change. We are doing drills." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and ran towards the locker room.

Ten minutes later the boys came back out in shorts and t-shirts. The coach made them stretch, and run a few laps around the gym. Jacob was usually in front. Their shoes were squeaking on the court, every so often. I watched for a few minutes, smiling at Jacob. He met my eyes every time he went around, and smiled each time he saw me. I started to sketch some more. I draw more cartoons of Jacob in his basketball gear, and sweatband, as a werewolf, shooting hoops. I looked them, and smiled. All the while, the coach made them run some basketball drills, and then they were done. The coach handed them papers, and dismissed them. Jacob ran over to me, and I put my sketchbook away quickly. I smiled at him. His hair was sweaty, and he was panting.

"Hi." He said out of breath.

"Well, you looked good out there."

"Thanks. I'm going to go change. You can meet me at the car, if you want." He handed me the keys. "I'll be out as soon as I get showered up."

"Okay." He gave me another peck on the cheek, and ran to the locker room. I gathered my things, put on my coat, and went to the car. I noticed it was dark out, and the lights in the parking lot were glowing a dull orange.

I unlocked the car, and got in the passenger seat. I turned on the car, and turned the heat and radio on. I rubbed my hands together trying to warm them from the chilly night air. My passenger door opened suddenly, surprising me. At first I thought it was Jacob, but my smile turned down. Derrick was hovering over me and leering. He yanked me out of the car, before I could get a scream out, and he covered my mouth, and was dragging me towards the woods. I was kicking and clawing at his hands, yet he still dragged me towards the woods. I could barely see the parking lot from where he took me. He was on top of me, still covering my mouth. He had my arms pinned with his knees. He whispered in my ear.

"You be a nice girl, and you and I could be great friends." He kissed me on the side of my face, and then ripped at my blouse. I screamed, muffled under his hand. I wriggled underneath him, trying to flip him over. _This was easy with Jacob, _I thought, _What is wrong with me?_ The more I moved, the more he got angry with me. He slapped me suddenly. I let out a small yelp, and I started to cry. He was kissing on my neck and chest. Tears were rolling down my face. _Where is Jacob?_ I kept thinking. Then suddenly the weight of him lifted off me, and Derrick tumbled several feet away from me. I breathed deep, and it seemed like we were moving in slow motion. I looked over to where Derrick was tossed, and a large russet wolf had him pinned. He was growling in his face. Derrick was yelling, and then he started crying for someone to help him. I slowly got up and stood behind them. I fixed my blouse, and zipped up my coat. The large russet wolf looked at me. His eyes were dark and shadowed. He looked back at Derrick, eyes narrower and growled at him again, only deeper and more ominous. Derrick was balling like a baby at this time. The russet wolf snapped at Derrick's head with his fierce jaws. He never intended to hurt Derrick, just scare him. The wolf slowly let Derrick up, and moved away from him, closer to me. He stared down Derrick. Derrick looked at me surprisingly. Probably wondering why I wasn't running. Derrick stumbled to get up, and half-ran and half-fell, to the parking lot. As soon as Derrick took off, the wolf left me momentarily and ducked behind a tree, and then appeared back as Jacob wearing only basketball shorts. I ran over to him, and squeezed him as tight as I could. He hugged me back, tightly, rubbing his face in my hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I didn't know where you were at first. Then I got his scent mixed with yours and followed it here." I thought he was crying at first.

I looked up at him. He did have tears in his eyes.

"I'm just glad you got here when you did."

"I could have killed that boy."

"I know, but you are not a killer, Jake. You would never do that. Taught him a lesson though, I'm sure."

"I think he wet himself. I'm sure of it." He laughed at that. I started to laugh as well.

"He was crying like a baby."

"Yeah, that was great."

Jacob looked me over. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. Just my pride, no harm done."

"I should have got here sooner. The thought of his hands all over you, makes me sick."

"Nothing happened. I'm fine." I tried to reassure him.

"I know. But something could have. I'm not letting you out of my sight anymore."

"You can't watch me 24/7 Jake."

"I can try."

"Don't be silly. I can take care of myself."

"That's just it, you didn't. What happened? You used to be able to pin me wrestling all the time."

"I don't know. Maybe it's like the scraped knee, and all. Maybe I'm losing my strength too." _What was going on with me?_ I thought.

Jacob walked me to the car, and he got in the driver side. It was a quiet ride home. He held my hand and caressed the back of it with his thumb. I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder.

When we reached home, my father and mother were in the kitchen fixing dinner. I took my coat off, and forgot about my ripped blouse. My parents rushed to my sides.

"What happened to you?" My father was mostly concerned, and looked at Jacob with searing eyes.

"No, Dad. It wasn't Jake." I tried to cover myself up.

"I realize that. But where was Jake?" Jacob took a carton of milk out of the fridge and poured a tall glass of milk, and chugged it down.

"I was in the locker room, Edward. I didn't realize she was missing, at first. I got there before he could do anything to her."

"That's not the point, Jake."

"It's not his fault, Dad. He feels bad enough. That guy didn't hurt me. I'm fine."

"No, you're not, Nessie. _You_ should have been able to fend him off. I'm calling Carlisle. He needs to know this."

I hid my face in shame. "Great."

Dad called Carlisle right away.

"Carlisle, its Edward. I think you need to come and check out Nessie. Maybe give her an exam…She had an altercation today, and she couldn't fight back…I'm afraid she has lost her vampire strength…Well, I don't know if her speed has decreased…Well, if that is the case, maybe we need to run some tests…Okay. See you soon." Dad hung up the phone. We were all listening waiting.

"Carlisle will be here on the next flight. He's concerned." He told us.

"He's coming tonight?" My Mom asked.

"Yes. We need some answers. This should not be happening to her."

"You don't know that, Dad. Maybe I'm becoming human.'

"But why? We need to know why?" Dad replied.

"Maybe it's a good thing. Then maybe I will be normal."

"Why would you want to be normal, Nessie?"

"Do you really have to ask that. Everyday, I wonder why I am what I am, and how not to be a freak of nature."

"Do you really think you are a freak? You are special, Nessie. You were immortal."

"Now, I'm a normal "human" teenage girl. That's all I ever wanted."

"You don't mean that."

"I do." I couldn't look him in the face.

Later that evening I was sitting in my room, looking at my sketchbook, and giggling a little. I was listening to music, and passing the time. Jacob came into my room.

"What's up?" I know he was probing to see if I was okay from earlier.

"I'm fine, Jake." He looked down at my drawings. He snatched them up and moved away. I tried to take it back from him.

"What's this?" He was looking at all my sketches.

"Nothing. Just some stupid drawings. Give it back, Jake." He held it over his head as I tried to jump and reach it. He was looking at the pictures out of my reach. I started to get mad. "Jake, give them back!" He gave them back to me.

"Okay. Don't get so mad. Those are cute drawings though. I especially like the drawings of you in the cheerleader outfits." He gave a "wolf" whistle.

"Very, funny, Jake. They're just some drawings I did when I was bored."

"You drew them today when you found out I was trying out, didn't you?"

"Yeah. It struck me as funny. So I imagined it like a cartoon." I showed the drawings to him now. "I think you look cute in the sweatband."

Jacob chuckled. "Yeah. That is cute. But you look cuter." He poked me in the ribs, which actually hurt.

"Ow, Jake. That hurt." I pulled up my shirt, and notice a large bruise on my ribs.

"Oh, that looks painful." He announced. "Did that meat-head do that to you?"

"I don't know. Maybe when he had me pinned."

"It's a good thing Carlisle will be here soon."

"Yeah, I guess. If there is anything wrong with me."

"Edward seems concerned."

"I'm not."

"You're not worried?"

"No. Maybe I want to be normal."

"You don't mean that do you."

"If you had the chance _not_ to be a werewolf, wouldn't you take it?"

"That depends. I like some of the aspects of being werewolf. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so freakishly large, though."

"You are quite intimidating." I grinned at him.

"Thanks. I think. But to answer your question, no, I would still want to be a werewolf."

"That's hard to believe."

"Let me tell you something." He started with a story. "When your mother, Bella, was human, all she wanted was to be with Edward, and become a vampire. I tried to convince her otherwise. She was hell-bent on becoming a "blood-sucker", no offense. I could never figure it out. But when she became one, it was like it was the best thing she had ever done. She was so content. It was like she was meant to be a vampire. But then again, it was the only way she could be with Edward, forever. They were meant to be together. And if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have you. Do you see?"

I looked at him lovingly. "I do, but can't I be a human to be with you?"

"Yes, of course. I just don't think you were meant to be human."

"Oh. But you would love me the same, right?"

"Yes, of course, silly?" He mussed my hair, and grabbed me around the waist, and hugged me. I held him as tight as possible. Then I heard my Mom clear her throat behind us.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Carlisle is here." She smiled at us. We broke our union and followed her downstairs.

Carlisle was in the kitchen with a doctor bag sprawled out on the counter. I looked at all the needles and swabs of stuff, and microscope slides. I almost felt dizzy.

"Hi, Nessie. Why don't you sit on the stool, here, and I'll get some blood samples." I nodded and sat nervously. I've never had shots before, and didn't know what to expect. I reached for Jacob's hand. He felt my nervousness, and sat in the barstool next to me and held my hand. I saw Carlisle bring out the first needle, and I hid my head into Jacob's shoulder, wincing at the first pinch of the needle. Jacob could feel my pain, and winced with me. He took three vials of blood, and then went to prick my finger to put a blood sample on a slide. He patted me on the shoulder when he was done.

"I'm going to take these samples into the town hospital. I already talked to a doctor there. I'm going to check the samples, myself. I'll be back in a couple hours."

I was glad that was over. Mom and Dad were in the other room, when he took the samples, just in case my blood bothered them. I covered up the bandage on my arm with the sleeve of my shirt. "You can come in now." I told them. My mother's face was scrunched up like she was smelling something bad. My Dad kind of winced.

"Are you guys, okay?" I asked them.

"I don't know. Your blood smells strange, Nessie." My Mom answered me.

"Doesn't smell like human blood." My Dad told me.

"What do you mean? What does it smell like?" Jacob gave me a whiff, and squinted his eyes.

"They're right, Nessie. You're blood does smell weird. Like a weird spice or something." He sniffed my arm this time. "Not spicy, but sweet, like nutmeg and cinnamon. I got it! Apple pie!" He joked with me. I smacked him on the arm.

"Very, funny, Jake, this is serious!"

"She's right, Jake." My Dad had a serious look on his face.

"I was just trying to lighten things up. That's all." He looked at each of our faces. "But she does kind of smell like apple pie. Which would be good right now, I'm kind of hungry." I rolled my eyes at him. He was always hungry. He started rummaging through the fridge. My Mom and Dad left the room.

"How can you think of food at a time like this." I asked him.

He pulled out a pie plate from the fridge and a carton of vanilla ice cream. "What? I'm hungry. It's not like you're dying or anything."

I was frustrated with him. I plopped down at the barstool.

"Well, then fix me some pie too, then." I told him.

He got two bowls, and put a hefty portion of pie and ice cream in a bowl for himself, and a smaller portion for me. We sat at the barstools and ate our pie and ice cream. Jacob was enjoying his pie too much. I smiled at him. He looked at me smiling. "What?" He asked with a mouthful.

"Nothing. Do you want me to put a bowl on the floor so you could eat out of it?"

"Ha ha, you're funny."

"Don't forget to lick the bowl why you're at it." I teased him.

He flicked some ice cream at my face. I flinched, and wanted revenge. So I flicked a spoon full of ice cream at him. He laughed, and soon we were wrestling on the kitchen floor, still flinging ice cream and pie ate each other. He had me pinned, and was threatening to push pie in my face. I realize that was the first time he had me pinned. He enjoyed it too much.

"Alright, you two, break it up." Jacob pushed off of me, and got up, smiling all the while. "Now clean up this mess." My Dad ordered.

We cleaned up the mess we made, still playfully spraying or flicking water on each other. We had the mess cleaned up, and went to join my parents in the living room. They were casually watching a news program. A news clip came on that peaked our interest.

_A young boy was attacked by a wolf today in the woods, near a local high school. _ The reporter announced. He was being filmed in the parking lot of our school. _Here behind me, Derrick Jones, a high school student here, heard a girl calling for help in the woods, and when he went to help her he was attacked._ He interviewed Derrick.

"Yeah, like I was heading to my car, and I heard this girl screaming. I looked around, but didn't see anyone. I figured she was in the woods behind the parking lot. So I went in there, and this giant wolf had her pinned against a tree. I yelled at the wolf, and he attacked me. He nearly bit my head off." He pointed to scratches on his face. Jacob and I both looked at each other with mouths open. "Then I hit the wolf with a big stick, and he took off. I think the girl took off too. I didn't see her after that. I was fighting off the wolf, and didn't she where she went to."

"Liar!" I yelled at the TV. The reporter continued.

_Thank you. You are a brave boy. We had the local park rangers come investigate. They did find footprints similar to a wolf, but they said it could have been a large dog, like a Mastiff or Great Dane. There haven't been reports of a wolf in these parts for 30 years. The local rangers will continue to track down this animal. We'll have more updates as they come. Thank you._

"Unbelievable!" I finally said. "What a jerk! Watch him get all the glory, when I was the victim."

"That was careless, Jacob." My father scolded.

"He deserved it. He was attacking Nessie!"

"You should have used less restraint. Now, there will be a wolf hunt, looking for you."

"It will blow over in a few weeks. I'll lay low. I won't phase for awhile."

"That may be best."

"You should have seen his face, though Edward. It was priceless. Even you would have enjoyed that."

"Maybe so, but it was immature, and reckless."

"Sorry. I'll be more careful, Edward." Jacob resented his words. "Excuse me. I'm going to my room." I watched Jacob leave in a tiff. I shot my Dad a look.

"Thanks a lot, Dad."

I followed him soon after. I passed by his room and heard him ranting and raving.

"Stupid, stupid, wolf! Why do you have to be so stupid?" I walked into his room carefully. It looked like a tornado went off. There were papers, and clothes strewn everywhere. I noticed he tore the some of the posters off his walls.

"Jake?" I tried to calm him down. He was shaking, and his fists were pounding himself on the chest. "Jake, calm down."

"I can't believe how stupid I am!"

"Jake, don't be so hard on yourself. You were only protecting me the only way you know how. This will be a distant memory in a couple weeks."

"I should be better at controlling my phase by now."

"You were only going by instincts, Jake. I don't think you have anything to worry about. Derrick is too dumb to figure out you are the wolf that attacked him. That would be absurd, anyway."

"Only to some. I will just have to lay low, and you will have to stay close to me. No running around by yourself. Okay?"

"Sure. I don't mind you being by my side."

At school the next day, 3 different news crews were scattered in the parking lot. They individually interviewed Derrick like he was some kind of hero. _So what of the girl, he supposedly saved? Did she just disappear? No, because I was right here. _I watched his smugness as he talked to each reporter. I glared his direction, but he seemed to ignore me or not see me. Jacob was angry, and his arm was stiff as he held my hand. I could see he was gritting his teeth. I patted him on the arm.

Later that day, I walked into the cafeteria, and all eyes looked my way. They were whispering and talking and looking at me. Were they talking about me? I then saw Derrick toward the back of the cafeteria with his usual crew. He was looking at me and smiling. I heard his crew laughing at what he was saying. I came over to our usual table, and Jacob had his head down, his hands over his ears. I pulled his head up, and looked at him.

"What's going on, Jake?" He looked like he was going to burst.

"I can't stand all this chatter. It is driving me crazy. All I hear is that you are the one Derrick saved from the wolf. They are all wondering how you survived, and how great Derrick is now for rescuing you."

"What?! That jerk! How does he think he can get away with that? I ought to show them who the real hero is here." I was going to head over to tell him a thing or two, but Jacob grabbed me by the arm and pulled me down into a seat next to him.

He whispered to me. "No! Remember what Edward said, to lay low. I want to expose that creep as much as you do, but we cannot let him know the truth about me. Okay?"

"He'll get what's coming to him. Maybe there is a way to make him look like the liar he really is."

"What do you have in mind?" He knew my mind was scheming.

"Public humiliation. Somehow, some way. I will figure it out. But believe me, it won't be pretty."

Later that day as I was going to Jacob's practice, I saw a flyer for a pep-rally Friday after school. My mind was spinning. _That's it! Now I know what to do._ I took the flyer and folded it and put it in my book bag. I watched Jacob practice. He was doing so well at basketball. He was a natural. I know he was holding back, but he was the fastest and most agile player they have, as well as the tallest. At 6' 7" he was almost a head taller than everyone else on the team. I continued to sketch my comic strips. They amused me.

I waited for Jacob in the gym, while he got dressed, then we walked to the car together. Jacob wasn't letting me alone at school.

We drove home and my parents had dinner waiting when we got home. Jacob was famished after his grueling practice. Mom fixed two kinds of lasagna, one veggie and one with meat. I was kind of glad she was appeasing my new vegetarian lifestyle. But they still seemed worried.

Carlisle's test results were inconclusive. According to him my blood hasn't changed. I should still have "vampire" invincibility. My chromosomes were the same as Jacob's, 25. Carlisle thought that maybe it was just a phase, and would just keep an eye on me unless something drastic changes. I hadn't grown anymore. I think I've reached my last stage of development.

The week continued as usual. I continued to go to Jacob's basketball practice, and we spent most evenings doing homework or just hanging out. I started concocting my plan to get Derrick back. I would plan this at Friday's pep rally. Derrick will be exposed as the fraud he is. I decided to let Jacob in on the plan. He would surely love to see what's coming to Derrick.

Friday came and my plan was in effect. The pep rally was during the last period. The basketball teams were going to be introduced, and the band would play, and the principal would speak. Then there would be some cheers and a few other announcements. After the boys basketball team was introduced, I was hiding behind the stands near the hallway to the locker rooms. I don't think anyone saw me. I had a large brown wolf mascot costume on. I was waiting for the announcement. Jacob grabbed the microphone and called for Derrick Jones.

"Derrick Jones, would you please come down to the podium." Everyone looked surprised and looked for him as he stood in the stands. He stood up and pointed to himself. "Yeah, Derrick, come on down!"

He weaved through the crowd of people, and approached Jacob at the podium.

Jacob patted him on the back. Jacob spoke through his gritted teeth. "I just wanted to thank Derrick for rescuing my girlfriend, Renesmee from a supposed wolf that attacked you in the process. I just wanted you to know I appreciate that. And I you wouldn't mind, she is waiting over by the locker rooms and would like to give you a gift of appreciation." Jacob was trying not to talk through his teeth, but he wanted so much to take his head off.

Derrick walked curiously toward the locker room, where I was waiting to pounce. I had recorded Jacob's werewolf growl on a tape recorder, and as soon as he approached the back side of the bleachers that I was hiding underneath, I played the recording on the loudest setting. I could see Derrick's face through the bleachers. He was panic stricken. The crowd was quiet with shock, and several squealed with fright. I started to run toward him, in my wolf suit. He barely saw me come out and started running scared to death. He was screaming like a little girl. I chased him down and jumped on his back, knocking him down. He was still screaming, and the crowd started laughing. Finally when I thought he had enough, I got off of his back, and let him up. He turned to see why everyone was laughing, saw the wolf costume, and then I took my fake head off. His face turned three shades of red, as tears ran down his face.

"Is this the wolf you saw, Derrick." Jacob asked him, in a humiliating way. "Or was it a wolf at all? You left this poor girl stranded with a wild animal while you took off running like a coward. Didn't you?"

Derrick was in shock. I whispered in his ear. "You and I both know what went down in that forest. If you know what is good for you, you will beg and plead for my forgiveness. Other wise I will expose you to everyone here. Then I will let my boyfriend tear you limb from limb. You got that?"

I got up from him, and he got up slowly. Humiliation and shock were on his face. He went over to the microphone and started to speak. "I wanted to apologize to Nessie, and to all of you for leading you to believe I am this great hero and saved her from a wolf. I don't know what kind of creature that was, but it was a frightening experience. I am sorry for leaving you there, Nessie. It was cowardly for me to do that. And I apologize for deceiving everyone." Derrick walked out of the gym slowly with his head down. The crowd was murmuring and whispering. The coach approached the microphone.

"Okay, now that that drama is over, let's get on with the pep rally!"

The coach took us aside. "I don't know what that was all about, but don't let me catch you doing that kind of stunt again, or there will be detention for both of you."

"Sorry coach." Jacob and I apologized to him.

The marching band played, and the cheerleaders continued their routine. I went to stand next to Jacob, and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "That was a great idea, Nessie. I hope he learns his lesson."

"He'll learn not to pick on a wolf loving girl!" I smiled at him.

36

©2009 Erin Hartfile 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Only a Matter of Time

The media surrounding our school and the "wolf" incident faded after a few weeks. Derrick's popularity faded as well. His credibility was scrutinized, especially after his public humiliation. His entourage of friends diminished, and he was now a loner. He tried to make amends with me and practically begged my forgiveness. I gave him a passing nod when he tried to get my attention. Jacob glared at him every time he tried to make eye contact with me, and Derrick would cower and look away.

Jacob continued with basketball and his team had won the last 3 games. He was like their star player, and I was proud of him. The coach even wanted him to be captain, but he turned it down to stay out of the limelight. I went to every one of his games and practices, because Jacob didn't want me out of his sight. Every game I took my sketchbook an continued to draw my comic strips. I would show them to Jacob every night at home. I called them "Teen Werewolf Adventures". We laughed over them.

My "vampire" powers were weakening daily. They were nearly non-existent. I could still hear, and project thoughts between my Dad and I. My speed and strength were human, and I was susceptible to illness and injury. I was a normal human girl, in almost every way. _This is what I wanted after all. _Jacob had to be more careful around me. We didn't wrestle anymore, and he couldn't hug me as tight. My parents still weren't attracted to my blood, which was strange. Jacob said it smelled like "apple pie". I never really thought about it that way. "Sugar and spice and everything nice." He would tell me.

I spent a lot of time after school watching Jacob practice. He had practice 5 days a week and games every Saturday. We usually spent quiet time together on Sundays watching movies or playing games. Jacob had finished his 4th game before the holidays, and would start back after the New Year. My family decided to make the trip to Forks for Christmas. Jacob and I had two weeks off for the holidays. Dad made reservations, and we were to arrive Christmas eve. I was excited and nervous about seeing my place of birth. Jacob was happy to be able to see his friends in LaPush, and whether he wanted to admit it, he was glad to be able to see Billy too.

We took the red-eye to Seattle, and arrived about 5 in the morning, Christmas Eve. Jacob and I slept most of the flight. Jacob and I snuggled under a blanket. We sat in first class, because there seemed to be less people in first class on a red-eye flight.

Carlisle and Esme picked us up from the airport. They drove an Escalade which they must have rented to accommodate all of us. We drove from Seattle to Forks which was an hour drive, normally, but vampires didn't heed speed limits, and we arrived in less than a half-hour. It was chilly and rainy in Forks. We pulled up to the obscure driveway of the Cullen family home. The trees and bushes beside the driveway were decorated with twinkling colored lights and red bows. As we came up the driveway, I noticed the house was lit with thousands of white and colored lights. A huge tree was in the front window of the house. I was amazed by the festivity of it all. We hadn't decorated our house in New Hampshire except for maybe a wreath on the door. The decorations here were enough for a dozen houses. Alice surely was behind all the extravagance. I felt like a little kid again, awed by the twinkling lights. Jacob was amused by my wonderment.

We carried our single suitcases into the house. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper greeted us. I was still taking in all the decorations. Gold and silver bows, ribbons, and ornaments filled every nook and cranny of the house. The stair railing had pine garland intertwined with lights and gold ribbons. The fireplace mantle was decorated with glowing candles, gold and silver ornaments and ribbons draped on it. The elegant Christmas tree was decorated with gold filigree carved ornaments that represented the 12 days of Christmas. White lights were glowing from inside the tree. There was so much to take in. The air smelled like fresh gingerbread and pine.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked me, seeing my amazement. Her face was beaming.

"Wow. I just have to say, I have never seen such a wonderful sight, Alice. Did you do all this?"

"Well, Esme and Rose helped. Do you love it? I wanted your Christmas here to be memorable."

I hugged her. "Thanks." I hugged Esme and Rose as well. "You all did such a great job. So beautiful and shiny."

"Esme made gingerbread too. Come see." Alice announced.

I took Jacob by the hand and Alice led us into the dining room. It was like Hansel and Gretel. There was an elaborately decorated gingerbread house (or mansion) and plates of gingerbread men. The gingerbread house was decorated with sugar glass windows and elegant lacing of white icing. Jacob wasn't as impressed as I was.

"I just couldn't stop once I started. I kept finding new elements of candies to decorate with." Esme shyly explained.

"This is amazing, Esme." I told her.

"I hope it tastes as good. Everything is edible, even the house, if you want a nibble."

"I'm afraid to. It's too pretty. But I will have a cookie."

I grabbed a gingerbread man for Jacob and myself. It was like biting into a bit of heaven. The gingerbread was sweet and spicy, crunchy outside and chewy inside. Jacob and I both were enjoying them.

"I'm glad you both like them." Esme was pleased. "We invited Charlie over for Christmas Eve dinner. So he will be here around 5 this evening. Why doesn't everyone get settled in with your bags. Nessie, Alice has made up Edward's old room for you. Jacob can stay in the guest room down the hall from you. And Edward and Bella can stay in their old cottage on the back of the property. We made it nice and cozy for the two of them."

Jacob carried both our suitcases up the stairs. He stopped and put his in the guest room, then carried mine to Edward's old room. The room was like lavender and lace. There was a 4 post canopy bed decorated with white lace and linens. There were several vases of lavender and freesia on every flat surface. The perfume was heavy. The walls were stark white, and one wall had windows, ceiling to floor overlooking the woods on the back of the property.

"Well, this is nice, simple and elegant."

Jacob agreed, but the lavender seemed a little strong to Jacob. He was sniffling like he had to sneeze, and then he did. He started to have a sneezing fit, and had to leave. He was sneezing all the way down the hall to the room he was staying in. I decided to remove the lavender from the vases, and inconspicuously tossed them out the window, hoping Alice wouldn't find them and be too disappointed. I opened a few windows to air out the room, until the smell was nearly gone. I walked down the hall to Jacob's room. He was lying on the bed with his arm over his head. He heard me come in and moved his arm from his face. His face was red, and his eyes were bloodshot and watery. He was still sniffling.

"Are you okay?" I asked him concerned.

"I think I'm allergic to lavender." He talked nasally. I went to his side and sat. He scooted over to give me more room. I caressed the top of his head, brushing his hair back with my fingers. He wiped the water from his eyes.

"I think I'm feeling better now."

"So lavender is like wolfsbane to you?"

"What?"

"Wolfsbane is an herb to deter werewolves. So maybe lavender is your wolfsbane."

"Oh. I see. So now you are an expert on herbs? Maybe Alice is trying to keep me from attacking you in your sleep." He gave an ominous laugh, that made me giggle. He pulled me closer to him and started to nibble on my neck, playfully, and making growling noises. We then heard someone's throat clear, and we jerked upright on the bed. My father was standing in the doorway. Always good timing my Dad had.

"Jacob, your father, Billy called. He would like you to visit. The elders are holding a gathering at the town hall in LaPush. There will be lots of people you know there. He wants you to stop by."

"Oh, my Dad called here? Well, sure. Can Nessie come along? I'd like her to meet my friends and all." He asked my Dad.

"Yes, that's fine. Just be back before 6. Dinner will be ready then, and Charlie will be. He'll want to visit with you."

"Sure, sure. We'll be back by then. Thanks."

We both decided to freshen up from our flight. Jacob showered first. Then I got ready. I changed clothes in my room, and fixed my hair. I changed into an emerald green blouse, long black skirt and my suede black knee-high boots. I straightened my hair, which was a feat when I was non-human. I didn't realize how long my hair had gotten when I straightened it. It was down to my lower back. I styled my hair so it framed my face, put on a little make-up including green eye-liner to complement my "new" eye-color. When I was ready I went to check on Jacob. He opened his door, and his cologne wavered to my nose. He smelled so good, almost spicy and woodsy, more so than his natural scent. He was dressed up in black pants, gray dress shirt, and shiny black dress shoes. His hair was gelled and spiked sporadically. I gave him the "wolf" whistle this time. I had never seen him dressed up before.

"Thanks." He replied. "I don't know how Alice does it, finding clothes to fit me, but it works."

"You look great. And you smell great." I complemented him. Jacob looked me up and down.

"You do too. I like the straight hair, makes you look more sophisticated."

"Thanks." We paused looking each other over. "Well, I hope your friends will like me."

"They'll love you, trust me. How could they not?"

We headed down the stairs and all eyes were on us. Emmett whistled and the ladies of the room cooed.

"You both look very nice. Jacob you look even more handsome than when you were at my wedding." Mom complimented.

"Yeah, who said you can't put new duds on an old dog." Emmett teased, jabbing Jacob in the ribs. Jacob just smiled obligingly. My Dad approached Jacob and handed him a set of keys.

"Here, Jake. You may take Carlisle's Mercedes."

"Thanks." Jacob said to my Dad, and Carlisle.

We drove 15 minutes to LaPush and through the small town. The town hall was past the general store. There were several cars parked in front of the building. The main doors were open, and a few people were spilling outside. A few guys about Jacob's age were playfully pushing and shoving each other. Jacob smiled.

"There's Quil and Embry, two of my old friends."

I looked them over. They weren't as tall as Jacob, one was thinner and the other more stout. Jacob got out of the car first and opened my door for me. He took my hand and we walked together. Quil and Embry hooted and hollered when they saw Jacob approaching. They both gave him a bear hug, and the stouter boy picked Jacob off the ground as he hugged him. Jacob introduced me to them. I shyly went to shake their hands, but they gave me a gentle hug instead. The stout one turned out to be Embry, and the thinner one was Quil.

"Wow. Jake, she sure is pretty." Embry told him and elbowed him in the ribs. "Come on, let's go in."

They pushed us inside and the groups of people gathered around, turned to see us come through the door, and cheered. Jacob introduced me to so many people, I couldn't remember everyone's names. I did meet Sam, the once leader of Jacob's wolf pack. He was as tall as Jacob but more intense. I also met his fiancée Emily who was very sweet besides her deformity. He introduced me to others from the pack. Paul the funny one, Jared the serious one, brother and sister Seth and Leah, who I remembered from when I was a child, and the younger members Collin and Brady. Seth was happy-go-lucky and greeted me with a friendly hug. Leah was more standoffish and barely shook my hand, then proceeded to punch Jacob in the arm. Paul was with Jacob's sister Rachel. She was his soul mate. Jacob still hasn't fathomed that yet. Rachel looked a lot like Jacob, same white smile, with long black shiny hair and dark eyes. She was beautiful in an exotic way. Jacob finally came up to Sue Clearwater and Billy. Sue hugged us both. She complimented me. Jacob smiled at his father, and he smiled back. When he saw me he and looked into my eyes, then instantly lit up. He grabbed Jacob and hugged him tight, patting him on the shoulders. "Glad to see you son." He said quietly to Jacob. Jacob re-introduced me to Billy.

"Dad, you remember Nessie. She has grown a bit since you saw her last."

"I'd say. Well, you sure grew into a beautiful lady. You favor your mother, Bella, and I see a bit of Charlie in you. How old are you now?"

"Well, Dad, approximately 16. But I think she is done growing, maybe. At least we hope."

"Well, she is almost caught up to you, Jake. You are almost the same age. That is good." Billy seemed to understand.

Jacob and I mingled with the rest of his friends. We drank punch and ate a few cookies that were provided. The smaller children received presents from the elders of the group, which one dressed as Santa. Quil had Chloe, who was 5, and his soul mate. He was running around with her on his back like he was a "horsey". Chloe had a relationship like mine and Jacob's when I was younger. But Quil will have to wait almost a decade before his soul mate was of age. He was more like her guardian. I loved watching all the children playing, and made me think about when Jacob and I have children. I wondered if my dreams would come true about twins. Jacob noticed me watching the children and daydreaming.

"Hey, what'cha thinking about?" He asked. I snapped out of my daze.

"Oh, nothing really, just wondering what our children would be like." I thought he would be nervous about it, but he smiled widely.

"Probably like us." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, your funny. You can be a real smart aleck. You know that?"

He hugged me. I didn't realize the time, and we were having so much fun. We decided we had to leave, and said our "good-byes". Billy talked to us last.

"Jake, why don't you two come by the house tomorrow, after you finish with Nessie's family. Let's say late afternoon?"

"Sure Dad, we'll be glad to. Nessie's never seen my old house. Maybe I can take her down to First Beach, too. She'll love that."

"Great. I look forward to it." Billy hugged Jake, then me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, son." He finished.

"Merry Christmas, Dad." Jacob replied.

We drove back through LaPush, and through Forks. Jacob showed me around Forks. Jacob went past Charlie's house, and his patrol car was gone. _He must have left already._ I thought. Jacob went past my Mom and Dad's high school. He was reminiscing and showing me all the great spots in the small town of Forks.

We ended up back at the Cullen family home, just shy of 6 pm. Charlie's squad car was in front. We parked the Mercedes back into the garage. We sat in the car for a few minutes.

"Thanks for bringing me to meet everyone. I really felt like part of the family. Everyone is so nice."

"Did you see how happy my Dad looked?"|

"Yeah, that was great, Jake. Maybe he's warmed up."

Jacob thought for a minute, and then frowned. "I know why. Its because he noticed you changed."

"What do you mean?" Then I realized. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh, now you are more human. He saw that immediately, and now he's more comfortable around you. He's not warming up to you, he's warming up to your humanness!" Jacob was foaming at the mouth. "Unbelievable! He sees you being more human and suddenly he's okay with you! And before he didn't want to even be around you! What a hypocrite!" Jake started shaking. His fists were balled up and he was gritting his teeth, and squeezing his eyes shut. I quickly got out of the car, I knew what was coming.

"Jake, get out of the car!" I yelled at him, knowing if he phased in the car, it would be destroyed. He moved out of the car so fast, he was a blur. Jacob's body was trembling immensely. He leaped out the open garage door, and in a flash and a few shreds of clothes, he was all brown fur, teeth and claws. I had never actually seen him phase in front of me. It was an ominous sight. I was frightened and exhilarated at the same time. He gave me a glance and took off towards the woods. I didn't follow this time. I heard a howl from deep in the woods.

"That was kind of cutting it close, wasn't it?" I heard my Dad say from the side door of the garage. I was surprised to see him, but I'm sure everyone heard Jacob's ranting. Dad continued. "I'd hate to see the inside of Carlisle's car if he phased in it. Carlisle probably wouldn't be too mad if he trashed his Mercedes."

"Dad! Jake's upset, give him a break would you?"

"Okay, but he needs to have better control. He could have injured you this time. He cut it too close. He can't be blowing off because everyone doesn't think like we do. There are many kinds of prejudices in the world."

"I know, but his own father? You can't blame him for being a bit upset."

"It was careless. You could have gotten hurt. You aren't susceptible anymore."

"You're right, Edward." Jacob was back, wearing his shredded dress pants. I ran to him and hugged him. He pulled me away from him, and looked at me. "I should be more careful, Nessie. I'm sorry. I don't know what I'd do if I ever hurt you because of my stupid temper."

"Jake…" I started to say, but he put his finger to my lips to quiet me.

"No, Nessie. I need to control this. So, before we leave Forks after Christmas, I'm going to see the elders."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." He looked down at his feet. I looked to my Dad, knowing he would tell me.

"He's going to see if the elders can release the wolf from him."

Jacob shot him a look. "Thanks a lot Edward!" Jacob glared at him. I looked back into Jacob's eyes.

"Jake, that's not true is it? You are wanting to be normal? You don't want to be a werewolf anymore? Can you do that?"

"I'm going to try. I can't risk hurting you anymore. Or anyone else for that matter. I can't control my anger. I have never wanted to kill a human before that Derrick attacked you. It was like he was a predator, and I was protecting what was mine. I can't go on like this. I may end up hurting the ones I love the most. Besides, there is no need for me to be a werewolf anymore. There isn't any vampire threat, not here, and not since the Volturi left us alone. I can be a normal human, like you." Jacob looked away again.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. _He would give up his werewolf heritage for me? _I thought.

Jacob walked away from me and went to go up to his room. I started to follow him, but my Dad stopped me.

"No. Let him go with his thoughts."

"I can't let him do this, Dad. I know it's not what he really wants. He won't be happy as a normal human."

"He may be. It wouldn't matter as long as he still had you. It doesn't change the way you feel about each other. Its like when your mother wanted to be a vampire, she was afraid I wouldn't feel the same about her, but I loved her even more. When there is a love so strong like your and Jakes or mine and your mothers, there is nothing that can falter it. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes. But I just want him to be happy. And I don't think he will be happy as a normal human."

"He may surprise you."

"I don't know. Maybe I need to talk to him more about it. But later. Charlie is here."

"Yes, and dinner is ready."

We walked into the house. Everyone gathered at the dining room table. It was beautifully decorated in green and gold. There was a large rib roast in the center surrounded by side dishes. Dad called Jacob for dinner. He came down, solemnly, wearing another pair of dress pants and a dark-blue pin-striped dress shirt. He sat down beside me, not looking at me directly, and kissed me on the forehead. He wouldn't make eye contact with me although dinner. He ate his dinner in silence. Everyone was chatting about different things. Emmett and Charlie were discussing the latest NBA basketball game. Jacob would listen in, not saying a word. When he finished dinner, he excused himself. I watched him walk back upstairs to his room.

"What's up with Jake? He hardly said two words to me." Charlie inquired. I looked at my plate.

"He's just having some issues with Billy." My Dad explained with out going into details.

"Is Billy giving him a hard time? I could talk to him?"

"Charlie, I'm sure they'll work it out." My Mom reassured him.

I barely touched my dinner, and excused myself as well. I had to talk to Jacob. I went to his room, and knocked on the door. He told me to come in. He was lying on his bed, listening to music. He still didn't look at me. "Hi." He said. I looked at him, trying to get his attention. He finally looked at me and took out his earphones.

"I know what you're going to say, Nessie, but I've made up my mind. I'm going to the elders after Christmas, and I'm going to beg them to change me. Maybe they'll have to do a ceremony or something. But this has gone on long enough. I can't risk getting mad and hurting you. Remember Emily, Sam's fiancée?"

"Yes, what about her?" I tried to remember her face and the scars. "Oh. What happened?"

"Sam phased to close to her. His anger was so fierce, he accidentally clawed her on her side from her face to her waist. It nearly killed her. Everyone said she was mauled by a bear, but when we all started to turn into werewolves, the true story came out. Sam's had to live with what he did to her, every time he looks at her. As beautiful and sweet as she is, he is reminded of the monster inside him."

"You think you're a monster Jake?" Jacob looked away. I took his face in my hands and knelt on the bed next to him. "You are _not_ a monster, and whatever you decide, I will be there for you. No matter what. I love you for who and whatever you are, Jake." I pulled his face to my chest and held him. He hugged me around my waist.

"I'll think about it some more, but I won't make any promises." He told me.

He bent his head up to kiss me firmly on the lips. I laid on my side next to him on the bed. He continued to kiss me, his hand wandering under my blouse. I grabbed his hand and stopped kissing him.

"Jake, this is not the time for this. My family's downstairs, and you know Dad is listening to every thought in your head."

"Stupid, mind reading vampires." He muttered. "It's only a matter of time before we will be together, completely."

"We have time for that, Jake. We don't have to rush this. We have our whole lives."

"I know, but I can't help how I feel. You are my world, Nessie. It is inevitable. I know you feel the same. Don't you?"

"Of course. I want to make love with you, Jake, but I'm not ready. I'm a bit scared really. This romance is so new to me. I mean just a year ago, I was 5, and now I'm 16. My teen hormones are racing like you wouldn't believe, every time you kiss me and touch me, it drives me crazy. I don't quite understand it yet." He leaned into me and kissed me on the neck and talked to me between kisses.

"I know what you mean…about driving you crazy…you are so beautiful…and sexy…sometimes I can't help myself…ever since you grew into this magnificent body…I can't help but kiss and touch you…any chance I get."

His hot breath on my neck gave me goose bumps. My defenses were falling with every kiss on my neck. He continued kissing my neck, up to my jaw line, and to my lips. His body heat was making me uncomfortable. He must have been warm as well, because he stripped off his shirt. He unbuttoned a few buttons on my blouse, and continued to kiss down my neck and to my exposed chest. I caressed his hair. My breath was growing heavier. My whole body was tingling. He started to unbutton a few more buttons, but I stopped him. I quickly moved off his bed, and tried to compose myself. He started to get off the bed to come over, but I put my hand out to him to stop. I started to rebutton my blouse. I smoothed out my hair and sighed heavily. "Okay. We need to take a break. Please." I told him.

Jacob sat on the bed giving me longing looks. He licked his lips every once in a while, and grinning all the while. I leaned against the closed door trying to catch my breath. Jacob got up quickly and pressed against me, kissing me again. Then there was suddenly a soft knock on the door. Jacob paused.

"Great timing as always." He said grinning.

"Sorry to interrupt, guys, but Charlie is leaving. He wants to say good-bye." It was Alice. _Great Dad sent Alice this time to break it up._ I thought.

Jacob moved away from me. "We'll be right there Alice." I told her.

I straightened out my clothes and smoothed my hair. Jacob put his shirt back on and tucked it in. We exited his room and went downstairs holding hands. Charlie was putting on his coat in the foyer.

"Hey, kids. I have to take off. I will see you in the morning. I'll be the one with the Santa bag." He smiled at us. He gave me peck on the cheek, and half-hugged Jacob. "Have a good evening everyone, and Merry Christmas." Charlie left.

The evening went on casually. We gathered around the fireplace and talked or played games. It was getting late, and I was sleepy. I said good-night to everyone, and Jacob walked me back to my room. Jacob tried to persuade me to let him stay in my room for awhile, but I deterred him. He kissed me a gentle, longing good-night and we went our separate ways. I got ready for bed, and went right to sleep, exhausted from the days activities.

I dreamt of Jacob… He was visiting the elders to change him into a human. He tried to convince them and they did a ceremony, but they weren't able to change him. He came back to me, and something had made him angry. He phased too close to me, and accidentally attacked me. He tore through my shirt and I was looking in the mirror, seeing a scarred body that was inflicted on me. I traced the scars with my fingers that ran from my neck to my waist.

I woke up suddenly, gasping for air. It was nearly dawn, but still cloudy and rainy. It was Christmas day.

I went to get a shower and noticed Jacob wasn't in his room. He must have gotten up early. I showered, got dressed in a red blouse, black and white plaid mini-skirt, leggings, and black mary-jane shoes. I put my hair in a low ponytail and let bangs hang around my face. I put on a little make-up. I headed downstairs, and noticed my aunts, uncles and grandparents were gone. Only my father and mother were in the kitchen fixing a nice Christmas brunch. I came into the kitchen, grabbing a croissant and started to eat it. I looked around.

"So where's everyone?"

"Good morning, and Merry Christmas, Nessie." My mother said to me.

I corrected myself. "Oh, sorry. Good morning. Merry Christmas." I smiled and gave each my parents a peck on the cheek. "So where is everyone?"

"Well, Alice, Esme, and Rose are wrapping presents. Your uncles and Carlisle are hunting. Your aunts and Esme went hunting earlier." Dad acknowledged me.

"Oh. Where's Jake?" I inquired.

"He'll be back soon. He had some errands this morning. He left early."

I was worried. _Was he going to the elders today?_

"No. He's not." My Dad answered.

_Oops, forgot to turn on the do not disturb sign. _

Dad laughed.

"He said he'd be back before Charlie got here."

_So cryptic. What's up with that?_

"You'll see. Don't worry." He answered me again.

"I wish you guys wouldn't do that. I get so lost." My mother said.

Dad and I laughed.

An hour later Jacob returned, just in time for breakfast. Alice, Esme and Rose finished with their wrapping, and carried the piles of presents to place under the tree. Soon after that, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle returned from their hunting trip. Then Charlie arrived carrying a red sack of gifts like he promised. I didn't get a chance to talk to Jacob. We immediately sat at the dining room table to eat brunch.

After breakfast, we went to the living room to open presents. I forgot to get mine, so I ran up to retrieve them from my suitcase. I couldn't wait for my family to see what I had given them. Esme and Rose gave Jake and me a joint gift. It was in a huge box. We sat on the couch next to each other and opened it. It was a quilt, and I knew it was the one they were working on. It was so beautiful in greens and browns, with cloth leaves in a pattern, and pictures in squares I didn't recognize.

"There is the Cullen family crest, and the Swan family crest. Also there is a wolf to represent the Quileute tribe. We also embroidered your names. I hope you like it." Esme said, and her and Rose were so proud. I almost cried. It was the most beautiful thing they could have given us.

"That is so nice, Esme, Rose. It is beautiful." Jacob thanked them.

"Beautiful." I hugged them both.

My parents gave me a small box, that I opened, which had a set of keys in it.

"When we get home, we are going to teach you to drive. So we bought you car. It's green, since that is your favorite color. It's a Volkswagen. I hope you'll like it."

I squealed, and gave them a hug. "Thanks, Mom and Dad."

Charlie got me some art supplies, paint, brushes and other accessories.

I gave everyone else their gifts. I had drawn a portrait of each of them and framed them. They all loved the pictures. Jacob's gift was my comic book of "Teen Werewolf Adventures", and I had it published into a real comic book. I found someone that would print it in a real comic book form. He loved it. My family thought it was creative, and laughed as they read the adventures.

Then Jacob gave me his gift. He took both my hands in his and turned to face me. He looked at my hands.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Jacob started to say. "From the first day I set eyes on you and knew you were to be my soul mate. I was bound by the stars and earth to love you for the rest of my life. I never thought I would find my special someone, and as fate would have it, my best friend's daughter would be my one and only." He looked and smiled at my Mom. She looked like she was going to cry, as she took my father's hand.

"I want you to know, no matter what happens, I will always love you forever. Nothing and no one will change that." He got down on one knee in front of me, and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. Tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't believe what he was doing. He opened the box for me to look at. The ring was white-gold etched with roses that surrounded a heart-shaped 1 carat diamond. It was so beautiful it nearly took my breath away. "Nessie, I offer this ring to you, in promise that we will be together forever, and in hopes that you will be my wife."

I bit my lip, looking in his eyes, and looking at the ring, then looking at him again. I nodded, and finally said, "Yes, of course!" I hugged him as tight as I could and kissed him firmly on the lips. There were cheers from around the room. Jacob placed the ring on my finger, kissed my hand. I grabbed him to kiss him again, on the lips. Tears were running down my cheeks. I looked around to see my families' faces. Emmett and Jasper patted Jacob on the back. Charlie shook Jacob's hand. We stood in front of my parents, and I showed my mother my ring. She took my hand, and patted it. Jacob spoke to my Dad. Dad glared at Jacob gritting his teeth.

"You knew it would only be a matter of time, Edward, but I was hoping to have your blessing, anyway." My Dad's defenses dropped as I looked at him. _Please, Dad, don't ruin this for me._ I projected to him.

"Jacob Black, let me tell you something. I never liked you when you tried to steal Bella away from me, and then when you imprinted on Renesmee, I almost took your head off. But somehow, I knew there was a reason for everything. You are an honorable guy, and you are a good friend. You have always been there, faithfully, protecting what you felt you needed to. We're all grateful to have you in our lives, and now you are like one of the family. You might as well make it official. But let's not rush things. I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet." Dad chuckled. Jacob smiled at him. Dad shook his hand and then gave him a hug. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks Edward."

Dad and Mom gave me a kiss. Mom gave Jacob a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations!" My Mom said.

All my family lined up to give hugs of congratulations.

Later that afternoon, Jacob and I decided to still see Billy, although he was not sure of his intentions. We drove Carlisle's Mercedes over to LaPush and drove up to Jacob's family home. It was a small modest home, no frills. Jacob gritted his teeth and held back his emotions before entering the house. He knocked once, and then we entered. Billy was sitting in the living room when we entered. He smiled widely. He carefully got up off the couch to hug us. Jacob barely hugged his father. Billy sensed the tension.

"Is there something bothering you, Jake." He asked.

"No, Dad. Just jet-lag maybe." He didn't want to make waves on Chistmas.

Billy sat back down. We sat opposite him in the chairs. He noticed something else. Billy took my hand.

"Well, look at this! You popped the questions, boy? That's great!" I blushed.

"Yes, this morning."

"Well, you might have mentioned it to me. What were you going to wait until your wedding day?"

"No, Dad, I just didn't get around to it, yet. Not really that it would matter to you anyway."

_ Uh, Oh, here we go. _I thought. I got up quickly and tried to change the subject.

"So, what did you do last night after we left?" I asked.

"Oh. Sue and I went back to her place, and she made dinner for all of us. We played some rummy after that. She beat me 3 out of 4 games."

"That sounds like fun." Small talk, wasn't working, I could see Jacob's wheels turning.

"So did you kids have a nice Christmas with the Cullens? They do celebrate, don't they?"

"Yes, actually. Charlie came over this morning. I got a car from my parents, but I haven't seen it yet, and my Aunt Rose and Esme made Jacob and I a quilt. It is so beautiful. And then Jacob pulled this out on me." I held up the ring.

"That's great. I'm happy for you kids." Billy congratulated us.

"Hmmph." Jacob reacted and crossed his arms across his chest pouting like a little kid.

"You got something to say, Jake?" Billy asked him.

"You're something else, Old Man." Jacob was fuming again. "How can you even look at yourself in the mirror, being such a hypocrite."

"Excuse me, boy. What are you saying?" Billy was getting angry.

"You know what I'm talking about. You were against me and Nessie when she was half-vampire. But when you saw her yesterday, noticing she was human, you're whole attitude changed."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jake. I was glad to see both of you."

"You're a liar now too! Great!" Jacob got out of his chair and was pointing his finger at his father. I was getting scared for Billy. Surprisingly, Jacob was containing his anger."You know she has changed, just by looking in her eyes! I know you sensed it, Dad."

"Okay. I did notice she has changed. I can see that. But I'd be happy for you both, otherwise. I have been thinking since our arguement at Thanksgiving. And I talked to Sue about it. She told me we can't control fate. Just like Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, and even Paul and your sister Rachel. For whatever reason you are to be with Nessie. I guess you can say I've been a foolish old man, Jake."

"Oh, come on, Dad! You expect me to believe that load of crap? Give me a break"

"Believe what you want, Jake, but I'm speaking the truth."

Jacob took my hand and pulled me up from my seat. "I think it's time to go, Nessie."

"Jake, don't leave. It's Christmas. Let's put all this aside for now, and enjoy the day."

"No, Dad. I need to go, before I explode into something I don't want to be."

"What do you mean? I thought you were in control?"

"No. I'm not. I nearly phased next to Nessie yesterday. I could have really hurt her. That is why I'm going to the elders tomorrow, and see if they can change me."

"What are you saying, Jake? You can't mean that?"

"I do. I don't want to be a werewolf anymore. I'm going to have it released from me. I have no need for it anymore. There is no threat to us, and we live obscure lives in New Hampshire. It's getting to be a nuisance."

"You know once you change, you can never go back, Jake. Once the wolf is gone from you, you will be mortal again."

"I know. But that is a chance I'm willing to take."

I was confused. I looked at Jacob, but he took my hand and led me out the door.

"Don't do this Jake! You'll regret it!" Billy yelled after us.

Jacob kept walking, and went past the car.

"Where are we going, Jake?" I asked him wondering why we were passing the car.

"I need to cool off, before we leave. I'm taking you to First Beach."

I nodded and walked with him. I kept going over in my mind, what Billy had said about Jacob becoming mortal. I knew what that meant. We arrived at First Beach a few minutes later, and it was deserted at this time of year. We sat on a large piece of driftwood that was bleached white. He held my hands in his. He breathed deeply, trying to quell the beast within. I caressed his hair. We didn't speak for a long while. He seemed calmer. He held me to him, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"When Billy said you would be mortal, what did he mean?"

"I won't be a werewolf, anymore."

"I realize that, but what does that entail?"

"Let's not talk about that right now. Okay. Let's just enjoy this beach, and the silence. I want to just hold you."

I didn't argue with him. I held him for as long as he wanted. After what seemed like an hour, we walked along the beach, skipping stones, and holding hands. We didn't speak much, but Jacob still smiled at me all the while and stopped from our walk once in a while to kiss me. He held my face as he kissed me like it was his last kiss. When we walked back to the car. I looked back at the his home, and noticed Billy watching us from the window. I smiled at him, almost saying sorry with my eyes. Jacob didn't look back. We drove back to the Cullen home and parked in the garage. Charlie was still visiting. Jacob got out of the car immediately after we arrived. He didn't want to stay long enough for me to bring up the subject again. He went straight to his room. My family watched his movements and were curious. My father came up to me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry your visit wasn't so pleasant." He said to me. "I don't think he realizes the ramifications of what he wants to do."

"What will happen to him, Dad?"

"He will be mortal. He will age, like any normal human. He will grow old, and eventually he will fade away. He will be susceptable to disease and injury, and won't have super-human strength or regeneration."

Mom came an hugged me. "You're scaring her, Edward."

"I am only telling her the truth. She needs to know. She may not age, but he will, when he is human. She must be aware of the future, no matter how cruel it is."

"You're being cruel, Edward!" Mom tried to shield me.

"I have to stop him, Dad. He can't go through with this."

"You may not be able to." Edward looked up toward the ceiling. "He's gone."

I moved from my mother's arms, shocked, with tears in my eyes. "What?! What do you mean?"

"He snuck out, and left. He's going to the elders now."

"NO! He can't!"

I grabbed my cell phone and tried calling Billy.

"What's going on, Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Jacob is going to the elders to have his wolf spirit removed. He wants to be mortal so he won't injure his loved ones. He wants to be normal."

"What's so bad about that?"

I looked at Charlie in disbelief. "You wouldn't understand, Charlie! He can't be normal! He is supposed to be a werewolf. He will be miserable. Don't you get it? I have to stop him!"

"I don't quite understand, but I will help if I can. I could give you a ride." Charlie tried to understand. Maybe a cop car would be more impressive.

"Okay."

I got hold of Billy, and told him about Jacob. I told him we would pick him up on the way.

When we arrived in LaPush it was nearly sunset. Billy was waiting on the front porch, talking to Paul. Charlie and I got out of the car quickly.

"What's going on, Billy?" I asked him.

"We have to hurry. Jacob is at First Beach. Quil's grandfather and the elders are there with him. We don't have much time." We drove to the beach, which was faster, and parked in the sand parking lot. We rushed the beach. I could see smoke from the parking lot, and ran towards it. The sand beneath my feet was like quicksand, and I could hardly run. Charlie and Billy trailed far behind me. I was yelling for Jacob, but the waves were drowning me out. I saw Jacob in the distance next to a bonfire, with the elders surrounding him. They were chanting. Jacob was kneeling, shirtless, rocking back and forth. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was chanting as well. One of the elders threw something into the fire and an enormous red flame shot straight out of the fire looking like a shape of a wolf. Then I saw the oddest thing. The fire suddenly shot through Jacob like a lightning bolt. His body convulsed like 1000 volts were shooting through him. I screamed and fell to my knees. "NOOOO!" I reached to him, but the fire was gone in a second, and Jacob was laying face down in the sand. The fire was gone, and only black smoke rose from the pit. Tears streamed down my throat. I got up and ran to his side. I shook him and petted his head. I turned him over. His chest was black like ash where the fire had shot through him. I put my head on him and wept. He was breathing, but not conscious. Charlie and Billy caught up to us. A few moments later, all members of Jacob's pack were there. Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady. They surrounded us in a circle. The elders said something in Quiluete language, and left. I was still weeping. I looked around to all of them, helpless. Charlie knelt next to us, and touched my shoulder.

"Maybe we should take him to the doctor?" I shook my head at Charlie. I was hysterically sobbing.

"No. I'm okay." Jacob finally spoke in a raspy voice. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Hi." He said to me.

"Why Jake? Why did you do this? You didn't have to do this for me."

"I'm okay, Ness. Maybe I did this for me. We are the same now."

"No, Jake. You shouldn't have." I was angry with him now. I started slapping him on the chest. "You could have died! Why did you do that!" He grabbed my arms from hitting him, and kissed me. This only made me more angry.

"I did it for us. It was harmless, trust me. You have nothing to worry about."

I got up from him, and wiped my tears away. "You shouldn't have done it, Jake. You just don't get it do you?"

I started to walk away from him. He got up and chased after me. He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Why are you so mad? I thought this was what was best for us. It will be better this way, you'll see."

"No, Jake. You're wrong."

I walked away from him and then started to run back to the main road. I didn't wait for Charlie. I didn't get very far

when my father pulled up in Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Get in." He told me holding the door for me. Dad pulled away, and I could see Jacob catching up as we sped up out of reach. Dad looked at me.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we go home?"

"We'll be there in a few minutes."

"No, I mean to New Hampshire? I want to go to our home. And Jacob can stay here. I don't want him to come."

"Okay. I will make arrangements." He didn't argue. He got on the cell phone and made some arrangements.

"Thanks, Dad."

We didn't speak the rest of the way. I immediately went to my room and started to pack. My father came in my room a few minutes later.

"We can be on the next flight. We have to leave now. You're mother will be following us in a few days. She will intercept Jacob."

I nodded and grabbed my bag. We left immediately. Jacob just missed us. He didn't even know we had left town.

51

©2009 Erin Hartfile 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Shadow

On the flight back to New Hampshire my cell phone must have rang three consecutive times before I decided to turn it off.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" My father asked after the third call.

"No. It's Jacob, and I'm not ready to talk to him."

"You're going to have to talk to him eventually. He had to come back for school next week. You're not having second thoughts about getting engaged, are you?"

I looked at my ring that was like a beacon on my finger. "No. I just need a few days to sort things out. Everything is moving so fast, I can't even get a grasp on reality right now. I don't know how to deal with this new path in my life."

"I just hope you're not turning your back on Jake because he's a normal human being now?"

"No, Dad. I love Jake. I just can't deal with all this. I feel like I'm going crazy."

"I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Only if you could fast forward time about 10 years."

"Sorry, that's not one of my talents." Dad smiled at me which made me smile and laugh a little. He gave me hug.

When we arrived to our home in New Hampshire, it was quiet and seemed so lonesome without Jacob and Mom not being there. I went to my room and unpacked my luggage. The quilt Esme and Rose made was packed at the bottom of my bag. I pulled it out and wrapped it around me. I lied on my bed, swaddled in my cocoon, and fell asleep. I heard my father come in a while later. He was talking on the phone quietly.

"No, she's sleeping Jake. It's late. Maybe she'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm sorry Jake. I don't know what to say. She's very confused right now…No, I don't think so…Let me talk to Bella, now, Jake…Okay I'll tell her." There was a short pause.

"Hi honey. Nessie's alright. She's resting right now. She really has a lot on her plate and with Jacob foregoing his werewolf heritage, I think topped it all off. Everything is moving too fast for her. Her brain and heart can't catch up. See if you can hold Jake up until next weekend, then we'll decide what to do. I'll keep you informed. I love you too, Bella, and I miss you. We'll be fine. I won't forget to feed her. Okay. Good night." My father kissed my forehead before leaving my room.

I slept restlessly, tossing and turning. I was thinking too much about how quickly the last 2 years have gone by. I woke up the last time at dawn. I got dressed and went downstairs. My father was in the living room reading. I decided I needed to walk to the beach, and maybe it would help me gather my thoughts.

"Go ahead." My father agreed without me even asking."I'll have breakfast ready for you when you get back. But take your coat, it's going to be cold."

I put on my winter coat, hat and gloves. It was colder than Forks. Snow still covered the ground. I made my way to the beach as the sun rose over the horizon. The crashing waves soothed my thoughts. I sat on the flat rock and watched the waves crash. My breath was steaming in the crisp air. The seabirds were strangely quiet.

"You're back." I heard a faint voice. I was surprised and stood up, looking around. I didn't recognize the voice at first.

"Who's there?" I looked around, seeing if I could see where the voice came from. The whispering voice seemed familiar as I thought about it more. I looked to the cliff's edge. There it was. The shadow. He ran off as I saw him. I went up to the edge, running as fast as I could. I searched with my eyes through the dense forest. I faintly saw a shadow duck behind a grouping of trees. I was wary of going into the woods.

I called to it again, nervously. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" There was no answer. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm harmless, really." I kept looking through the trees. I decided to sit on the rocks at the edge of the cliff.

"Why are you hiding?" There was another long pause.

"Where is the wolf?" The voice finally spoke, echoing off the trees.

"He's not here. I'm alone." I quickly covered my mouth, reacting to what I had said, thinking that was not the best thing to say to this stranger. There was another long pause. I kept looking through the woods to see if I could see him again. I must have leaned too far over, because I felt the rocks slip beneath me, and I was suddenly tumbling down the cliff, grasping at rocks to get a foothold. Then in a brief moment I was lifted and brought back to the edge, closer to the woods. I knew he must have helped me. He was fast like I used to be. But then he was gone again, hiding in the woods.

"Thank you." I said, brushing my clothes off.

"You should be more careful." The voice finally said.

"I forget sometimes how clumsy I am now."

"So where is the wolf?" He asked again.

"Why? You're not afraid of him are you?"

"No." He replied confidently.

"Why are you hiding, then? Are you afraid of me?" I asked.

All of a sudden I saw the shadow streak through the woods and was in front of me about 10 feet. He was all in black, wearing a black hooded sweatshirt. I could see his face, pale against the black cloth. He had dark burgundy eyes. His hair that wisped his forehead, as well as, his small sideburns was chocolate brown in the sunlight. He was handsome, yet rugged, like an ancient warrior. He wasn't very old, maybe 19 or 20. He was taller than me by a few inches, broad at the shoulders but narrower slightly to his waist. I knew when I saw him that he was different.

"No, But I think you should be afraid of me." He finally said. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes that sparkled like dark garnets in the light. I was mesmerized by him. I noticed he had an accent.

"Who are you?" I stammered.

"I am Leonidis. You may call me Leo if you like."

"I am Renesmee Cullen. But mostly everyone calls me Nessie. So what are you doing here?"

"I've been searching for you."

"What do you mean? How do you know me?" I asked concerned.

"I don't. I know of you, rumors really."

"How did you find me?" I asked getting more nervous.

"I am a tracker."

I shuddered, and gulped. I suddenly grew fearful for my life, remembering the dark cloaked figures of my childhood. I was going to run, but knew he would catch me easily. I froze in my spot, almost trembling.

"Are you with the Volturi?" I asked timidly, frozen with fear.

"No. I am not with those savage vampires. I am nothing like them. I won't harm you. I am like you."

I suddenly felt relief, yet stayed wary.

"Although, unlike our kind, you have green eyes like the emeralds of Brazil." He continued. "How is that possible? We all have burgundy eyes."

"I'm human, that is why."

"Ah, but you aren't human. How long have you been this age?"

"A month. And I _am_ human."

He came closer to me, his face was at my neck, breathing in my essence. I stiffened my stance. His breath was warm like mine. "Your transformation is almost complete." He moved away from me sensing my uncomfortable ness. I caught a hint of his scent as he sped away from me back to his former position 10 feet away from me. He smelled spicy, somewhat like cloves.

"I'm sorry to make you feel uneasy." He said. "I have found the others in the Amazon, the boy and his sisters. They have completed their advancement. The others as well, are older yet. Much older than you and I."

"The ones in the Amazons? I remember them when I was a baby. How did you find them?"

"Like I said, I'm a tracker. I have a sense to our kind. I traced you from the vampire coven in Washington State, and to here. They are your family?"

"Yes. I moved here with my parents last year. The rest of my family reside in Washington."

"Your parents are vampires? But how are you like you are?"

"My mother was human when I was conceived. My father is a vampire."

"Your mother lives?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. My father turned her when I was born. She nearly died."

"That is quite unusual."

"Well, my parents are an unusual couple. What about you? Tell me more about you."

"My mother was human as well and in love with my father, who was an outcast in our village, as you could imagine. My father was a vampire, unbeknownst to the villagers. My father seduced my mother, and she ended up pregnant. They tried to run away together, but my mother didn't survive the birth. My mother's family destroyed my father, and I was raised by my mother's father. He died a few years ago."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. So are you alone now?"

"Yes, that is why I decided to track the others like me."

"How many are there?"

"Seven including you."

"Lucky seven." _Or unlucky._

We paused, looking at each other. He was still nervous, still looking around as if someone was coming. It kind of made me paranoid.

"Why does the wolf stay with you?" He asked finally.

"He is my boyfriend."

"How is that possible? They are the sworn enemies of the vampires."

"It's a long story. But I'll explain some other time."

"Why is he not here with you now?" His prying was annoying me.

"We're kind of taking a break."

"You are engaged to him?" He noticed my ring pointing to my ring finger.

"Yes. Yesterday, actually. I can't explain right now." I looked around, noticing it was getting later. "I have to get back home. My father will be wondering where I am. Would you like to meet my Dad?"

He looked around frantically. "Not right now. Maybe some other time." He took off in a flash through the woods.

"Wait. When will I see you again?" I called after him.

His voice was a whisper echoing through the trees. "I'll be around."

I knew he was gone somehow. I didn't feel his presence anymore.

I started walking back and ran into my father half way home. _Maybe that is why he took off. _I thought I had better block out my father's thoughts. I didn't want him to know about Leo, yet.

"Nessie, I was getting worried. I came looking for you. Didn't you hear me calling?"

"No, sorry, Dad, I wasn't paying attention. I'm still a little out of it."

"Well, okay. Breakfast is ready if you're hungry?"

"Yes, actually. Famished really."

After breakfast I went to my room. I decided to check the message on my phone after I had it turned off all night. I had three separate messages from Jacob.

First message: "Ness, It's Jake. Where are you? Why did you run off like that? Where did you go? I'm heading to the Cullen's house. We need to talk. Call me if you get this message."

Second message: "Hi, It's me again. I just talked to Bella. You rushed out of here so fast. Why? Please call me. I need to know what is going on in that head of yours. I love you."

Third message: "Why won't you answer your phone? Please, Ness, I love you. Are you mad at me because I asked the elders to change me? Call me, please."

As soon as I finished checking my messages, my cell phone rang. It was Jacob. I let it ring four times before I answered it, hesitantly. I sighed heavily and then answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ness? It's me Jake."

"Hi Jake." I was short with him, not sure really why.

"You _are_ mad at me, aren't you? That's why you didn't answer the phone, and why you ran off."

"Jake, I just need a little time. I'm very confused right now. And yes, maybe I am a little mad at you for going behind my back and going to the elders. We needed to talk about it more. You didn't even give me a chance to talk you out of it. You didn't have any thought or care for what I wanted. You just did what you thought was best for me. I don't need you to protect me all the time, Jake. You may think I'm a fragile little human girl, now, but I'm not. Now, what if something was to happen and I _will_ need you to protect me, and you are merely a human. You will barely be able to protect yourself." I really let him have it. There was a long pause. I could hear him breathing.

"I'm sorry. " His voice was wavering. _Was he crying? _I thought. "Maybe I should let you go for now. I'll talk to you later." He was clearly upset. _Maybe I should have handled that better._ "I love you, Ness." He finished.

He hung up, before I could say another word. I tried calling back, but he didn't answer. I thought maybe since he was human now, I could have Alice keep an eye on him. I called her.

"Hi, Alice. Yes, I'm fine. Look, Jake's pretty upset right now, do you think you could keep an eye on him for me? Just make sure he doesn't harm himself, and keep me informed. Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

_Jacob why do you have to be so stubborn?_ I looked at my ring. _I'm not ready for this. _I proceeded to take it off, and placed it in the drawer of my nightstand. I looked at it once more before closing the drawer. I started to cry, and crawled onto my bed, and wrapped my quilt around me. I must have cried myself to sleep.

I woke a few hours later and it was dark in my room. I must have slept all afternoon. I went to look for my father, but he was gone. He left a note.

Nessie,

I went to buy some items at the supermarket. We're running low on supplies. I will be back in a few hours. Don't go out in the dark by yourself.

-Dad

I was alone and suddenly thought about my shadow friend. I went to get something to eat, realizing I was hungry. I made a salad, and sat at the bar stool and ate it. Soon after, I went to my room to listen to some music. Just as I turned to switch CDs there was a scratching noise on my window like fingernails on a chalkboard. I turned, surprised, dropping the CD case on the floor. I looked to the window and saw his face pressed against the glass. My shadow friend, Leo was there. _Leo the Lion _I thought. _Was he fierce like a lion? _

"Will you allow me to enter?" He asked.

I shook out of my daze. " Oh, yes."

I opened the window to let him in. He crawled in and stood beside the window. I closed it quickly to keep out the cold. "Sorry, you must have been freezing out there?"

"No, I'm fine. I am tolerant of the weather."

"What were you doing outside my window?" I asked.

"I've been watching you since your father left."

"You saw me sleeping? Well, that's a bit embarrassing. I hope I didn't drool." I giggled.

He smiled. "No, but who is Jake?" He asked.

I must have talked in my sleep. "Jake is my boyfriend."

"Oh, right, the wolf. You seemed frightened for him in your dream."

"Really? I don't remember having a dream."

"Is this Jake in trouble or something? Is that why he is not here?" Again he was prying.

"No. Except maybe from me. I'm a little angry with him." I finally admitted. I _was_ angry at Jacob.

"What did he do? If you don't mind me asking?"

"It's complicated. Let's just say he did something without consulting me, that could alter the rest of our lives."

"Oh, I see."

Leo didn't move from his spot near the window like he was waiting to make a quick get away. I sat on my bed opposite him.

"Let's talk about something else. Like where you're from." I tried to change the subject.

"I come from a small island in the Aegean Sea, near Crete. Do you know Crete?"

"Yes. I studied Geography in school. That is near Greece?"

"Yes. I have a small house on this island. I raise goats."

"Oh. Do you eat the goats?"

"So to speak. I raise them to feed from."

"Why do you not feed on blood?" He asked me.

"How do you know I don't feed on blood?"

"I saw you eating vegetables earlier, in the kitchen. That is quite unusual for our kind."

"My Aunt Alice thinks that is why I have green eyes, because of my vegetarian diet. My vampire family is the same way, kind of. They don't feed on human blood, so they're eyes are golden instead of red."

"My father had red eyes. I remember how bright they were, like rubies."

"Yes. Then you know."

"Your vampire family is quite unusual with their beliefs. It must take a lot of strength to stay away from human blood. It must be very difficult for them." He seemed impressed.

"They have come accustomed to feeding on animal blood." I continued. "Have you ever had human blood?"

"Once. A fisherman was stranded on my island and I had just lost my grandfather. I had not obtained my flock of goats yet, and I was starving. I couldn't help myself. But after that I was so riddled with guilt, I vowed never to take another human life."

I was in awe over this creature. He still looked nervous or maybe he was just shy.

"That's when you started raising goats?"

"Yes. It was convenient."

"So tell me about the others like us. The Amazonians I know about. But what of the others? Where are they?"

"One girl I found, she is a little older than you. Her name was Kim Li. She lived in Mongolia in a tribe who raised her. She is a sheep herder and an excellent archer. Her mother was human and kidnapped by a vampire that lived in the Himalayans. Kim Li was born a few months later, and the vampire father abandoned her with the tribe to raise. The tribe was fearful of him, so they raised her like one of their own. The vampire was never heard from again.

"What of the other one you came across?" I enjoyed his stories. He seemed to relax more as he spoke more. He finally removed his hood from his sweatshirt, and sat on my chaise. His hair was thick and wavy, beneath his hood. He had very handsome features.

"The other one I found in Africa. She was very interesting. She was tall like you, and very exotic. She had chocolate brown skin, and was a very fierce warrior. Her people from her village praised her like she was a goddess. Her mother was also taken at night from her village. Most thought a lion had gotten to her, but she returned a week later, pregnant. Then Zuni was born a few months later, and then her mother died. Zuni learned the way of the warriors and fought their enemies with a vengeance. Her father vampire was never seen or heard of."

"Did you spend a lot of time with the others like us?" I imagined what they were like.

"A few weeks. I was more interested in tracking you down."

I soon heard noises downstairs. I forgot about the time. My father had come home from his shopping excursion.

"Your father is home." Leo said.

I started to panic, afraid my Dad would read Leo's thoughts knowing he was a stranger. He may not react the right way.

"You should leave. He will know you are here." I tried pushing him toward the window.

"What do you mean he will know? I could hide in your room."

"No. My father is gifted. He can read minds."

"Oh. Well, I will exit the same way I came. I will meet you tomorrow at the beach, okay? Tomorrow morning just after dawn. I will wait for you."

"Okay." I wished he didn't have to leave. I wanted to hear more of his travels.

He leapt out of my window. He moved so quickly I didn't see which way he went.

My father and I didn't talk much that evening. He fixed dinner for me, a pasta dish with vegetables. He enjoyed fixing meals, although he didn't partake in them. Dad was trying to probe my mind, but I blocked him out.

"You're getting better at that. Maybe someday you'll be able to shield like your mother."

"Oh, were you trying to read my mind?" I asked slyly.

"Don't be cute, Nessie. You know what you're doing."

"I guess you'll just have to communicate with me verbally." I grinned at him.

"Funny. Okay. So did you talk to Jacob yet?"

"Yes. I'm still mad at him. I may have hurt his feelings though. He hasn't called me back since this morning."

"I see you took your ring off. Is the engagement off?"

"You wish." Dad raised one eyebrow at me."No. Only postponed." I assured him.

"Well, you do what you think is best, and I'll support you."

"I don't know what I want. That's the problem. I thought the stars were all laid out for me, and now the whole universe has collapsed. I feel like I'm being sucked into a black hole."

"Well, maybe when Jake comes home this weekend, you will work it out together."

"Maybe."

I excused myself to go to my room. I put my PJs on and played some CDs on my stereo. I kept playing with my cell phone hoping that Jacob would call me back and we could work it all out. The music was soothing my mind, and I started to think of Leo my shadow friend. I soon drifted off to sleep.

Morning came too soon, and dawn was rising. I put on my favorite jogging outfit, and sneakers. I went down to the kitchen and my father had made a vegetable omelet for me.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked me.

"I thought I'd take a run to the beach."

"Run? Like for recreation?" Dad laughed sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Yes. Why not? There's a first time for everything. My speed may not be up to par, so I need to stay in shape." I tried to convince him without him catching on.

"Okay. Do you want company?"

"Dad, you know I can't keep up with you. I'd end up getting lost or something."

"Okay. I get it. You want some alone time."

I kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door. "Thanks Dad. I'll be home in a little while." I grabbed my coat, hat and gloves on the way out.

I went toward the beach, anxious to see Leo. I reached the cliff's edge and looked down to the beach. Leo was sitting on the flat rock, lightly tossing shells into the water. I stood watching him for a few minutes. He must have sensed I was there, because he looked over his shoulder and smiled at me. He had a gleaming smile that was contagious. He got up as I walked down the narrow path to meet him. He greeted me and took me by the hand and led me down the beach. Low tide had set in, so we were able to access the other side of the beach that wasn't blocked by cliffs. He led me to a small alcove surrounded by sheer rock cliffs. On the farther side of the alcove I could see a small cave carved into the rocks. I didn't question where we were going and let Leo take me where ever he wanted to. I felt comfortable with him now. He headed toward the cave and he led me inside. It was partially lit by the sun, and the dark damp rocks inside glistened.

"So what do you think? It's nice isn't it?" He asked me.

"Amazing. How long have you know about this cave?" I asked.

"A few weeks. I've been exploring the beaches and forests near your home. I've gotten familiar with every acre. I was unsure how to approach you, with your werewolf always around. I hadn't had a chance to get you alone. I wasn't sure if you would even accept me."

"I thought you were with the Volturi at first. I was frightened when you told me you were a tracker. I was relieved that you were like me. I didn't know there were so many like us. I can see why you were compelled to find me. I would like to meet the others someday."

"Maybe we could go together. I could introduce you to them. You would be so impressed with them."

"I already am from your stories. I lead a boring life compared to them."

"You are far from boring, Renesmee." He smiled at me again. I shyly smiled and looked.

"Well, thanks, but I'm no warrior princess or tribal leader."

"You are very appealing to me."

"Appealing? Me? Why do you say that?" I said surprised.

"You have this light about you. Everything and everyone around you are drawn to you like gravity. I am subject to this, from the first day I saw you. You are strikingly beautiful. You have beautiful eyes I could get lost in. Even though they have changed color since I first saw you. I have to say, I like the green eyes much better."

I was drawn closer to him as he spoke every word. He must have sensed this because he pulled me closer to him. We stared into each others eyes. He took my hands in his and looked at them, noticing with surprise that my ring was gone. He looked back into my eyes and moved his face closer to mine. He breathed in my essence, closing his eyes, then he kissed me gently, softly. His lips were warm on mine. His spicy scent was encircling me. He slowly pulled away from me, but my eyes were still closed.

"I shouldn't have done that. I apologize." He said.

I opened my eyes and looked at his serious expression.

"Why?" I asked. Still in awe of him.

"You're not prepared for more complications in your life. I overstepped the boundaries."

He turned away from me and faced the mouth of the cave. I didn't care about anything at that moment except looking at Leo's face and feeling his warm kisses. I grabbed his arm and turned him towards me. He looked down and wouldn't look at my face. I removed my glove and touched his face, showing him our kiss again in my memories. He grabbed my hand and looked at me in wonderment.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"It's part of my gift. I can show you my memories by touching your face."

"You said part of your gift. What else can you do?"

"I can block thoughts and project them."

"Can you show me?"

"I don't know. I've only tried it with my father."

"Try."

I concentrated for a moment. "_Can you hear me? Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3."_

Leo laughed. "Well, you see I heard you. That's fantastic! See you're not boring whatsoever."

Then we both laughed. We stopped laughing and looked at each other again. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him, then kissed me again, more passionately this time. He pulled my jacket off and laid it on the sandy floor of the cave. He eased me on my back on the coat, and laid partially on top of me. He continued to kiss me from my lips to my jawline, and down to my neck. I grasped at his hair, combing my fingers through it. Our body heat rose that the crisp air didn't even affect us. The Leo stopped suddenly. He propped himself on one elbow looking at me. I opened my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"How long do you have before your father starts to worry and come looking for you?"

" I don't know, a couple of hours. He wouldn't think of finding me here. We could stay for a little longer."

"Just a little."

We continued to kiss for a few moments longer, but Leo was concerned with the time. He helped me to my feet, and with my jacket. He noticed the high tide was coming in. We didn't have access to the main beach anymore. The water was almost up to the cave's mouth. There was no way out of the alcove except straight up the jagged cliffs.

"Can you jump?" He asked.

I looked at the steep cliff knowing I was not capable with my human abilities.

" I don't think I can. My abilities have weakened since I started growing up. I don't have abilities like you do."

"But you do. You still have your special gift you showed me. Why would your other abilities be gone?"

I shook my head. "No. I can't. You saw me on the cliff's edge yesterday when I fell. _You_ caught me. I'm just a clumsy human girl."

"But you're not. Won't you try, for me?" He tried to convey confidence in me.

"Okay, but you first, in case I embarrass myself."

"Alright then." He chuckled.

Leo knelt slightly and jumped up the cliff face so easy as if he were flying. There was a low thud as he landed at the top. He turned to look at me.

"Come on Renesmee. You can do it. I have faith in you."

"Alright, you asked for it. Don't say I didn't warn you."

I crouched down like Leo did, and let all the force in my legs propel me. I squeezed my eyes shut, and sprung up like a coil. I could feel the cold wind rushing past my body. I opened my eyes again, just in time to see where I was going. The cliff rushed past me and I came to the top, still not landing. I suddenly collided right into Leo, knocking him over. I must have knocked the wind out of him. He gasped for air, so I moved quickly from atop him.

"Sorry. I warned you. I hope you are okay."

He coughed and then laughed the loudest belly laugh. He got up and stood in front of me. "I'm fine. You are like a child with a new toy, working out the kinks. You are more powerful, no?"

"I don't know. I've been without my powers for months now. I didn't think I would ever get them back. But somehow you know I have. How is that possible?"

"I guess it is part of _my _gift. I have a sense for our kind, when they are near I can sense their strength. Like you, for instance, I knew you were weak when I arrived here, but you were still like me. You were just growing into your body. I knew it wouldn't last long before you transformed completely."

"Are you saying I'm done growing?"

"In a way. Your powers are slowly coming back. I suspect when they all come back, you will be fully transformed. Physically you are full grown."

"Good. I was afraid I was going to be over six feet tall."

"You are tall. You are like those super models, except with a better figure. You are not waifish, and you have great muscletone like an athelete."

"Oh. Thanks." I never thought of my body like that. I always thought I was gangly.

"It is getting late. You should get home. I'm sure you're father is worrying."

"You're right. Where will you stay?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be around." He grinned, kissed me on the cheek, then in a flash he was gone. I wasn't sure I could run that fast yet. I decided to give it a try. I sprinted in spurts, nothing full speed for too long. I found myself out of breath with each sprint. Soon I found myself back at home. It was nearly lunchtime. I didn't realize I was gone so long. My father was in the kitchen fixing me something for lunch. He had made vegetable soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Hi Dad." I greeted him as I took my coat, hat and gloves off.

"I made you soup. I thought you may be cold after your walk. How was your walk anyway?" I knew he was probing again. I was fully capable of blocking him out without even think about it.

"Good. I went exploring a little. And a little self exploration too, I think."

"Really? Have you come to any revelations?"

"I think my powers are coming back."

"Yeah? Wow, Nessie, that's great." Dad was excited for me and gave me a hug which surprised me.

"Yeah, I jumped up the face of a cliff at the beach. I thought I would fall flat on my face, but I didn't. Then I tried running, but my speed is only in little spurts, like I keep running out of gas."

"This is exciting, Nessie. Wait until I tell Bella and Carlisle. They'll be thrilled." He was going for the phone.

"Wait, Dad. No. Don't tell them yet. If Jacob finds out he may get upset. That was one of the reasons for him to change back into a human, so he could be like me. Now I'm not human, it would all be for nothing. I guess I never stopped being half-vampire. It was all part of the growing process. So don't tell them yet. Thank goodness Alice can't see me." In more ways than one, considering my new friend.

"Well, okay. I won't tell them. You can tell them when you are ready."

"Thanks Dad."

"Well eat up. I'm taking you for your first driving lesson."

I nearly choked on my soup. I was so excited I squealed. I jumped up and down and gave my Dad a kiss on the cheek. I sat down and quickly ate my lunch. After I ate, my Dad led me towards the garage.

"Wait, close your eyes." He covered them with one of his hands as well, and steered me into the garage. I was estatic.

"Okay open them."

I opened my eyes to see a bright emerald green VW Tourig. I covered my mouth to muffle a scream of excitement. I hugged my father again.

"It arrived this morning. I had it customized for you. Check it out." He handed me the keys. I opened the door and saw the black leather seats that were embossed with my initials in green. The dashboard glowed a cool orange as I put the key in the ignition. The interior was all black including the embroidered mats with my initials. There was a navigation system, 5 disk CD changer, 2 drop down TVs with dvd players, and surround sound. I tested out the stereo system. It blared to my chagrin. My father turned it down to the lowest audible level.

"Okay, now that you tested the sound system. Let's show you the basics."

Dad went through each component of the car, and of driving. He gave me a book to study later to take the written part of my test.

"Go ahead and start the car." He told me. I turned the key, and it started right up, the engine purring. I gripped the steering wheels with both hands, turning the wheel slightly from side to side.

"Okay, now test the brake. It's on your left. Remember use your right foot only to go between your gas and brake pedals."

I tested the brake that felt spongy then firm.

"Okay. Good. Now when you shift out of park make sure you have your foot on the brake. Same goes for when you park, make sure your at a full stop. So go ahead and switch the gearshift to D for drive." I put it in drive still holding my foot on the brake. "Okay, now slowly ease your foot on the gas, to pull out of the garage. Keep the steering wheel straight." I eased on the gas a little and the car moved out of the garage. "Okay, test the brake again. Not too hard." I slowly pressed the brake. "Good, now do that a few more times on the driveway." I continued the drive a few feet and brake until we reached the end of the driveway. "Okay now we're going to go on the road and test braking some more."

He kept instructing me up the road into town. I was catching on quickly. I was able to adhere to the speed limit, although my instincts wanted me to go faster. I was practicing braking at stop lights and signs along the way. He let me drive to an empty parking lot to show me how to park. I tried it several times then had it down.

"You are doing really well, Nessie. So tonight you read that testing booklet and tomorrow we'll go get your license. Okay? Do you think you'll be ready?"

I was so excited. "Great! Yeah, I can handle it."

I practiced driving more on the way back home. Dad even let me go on the highway for a little ways. I enjoyed that too much because I kept speeding. Dad told me to slow down. It was almost dark out, so Dad showed me how to compensate for night driving. When we arrived home, I was so stoked. I was giddy. I thanked my Dad again then went to my room to study my driver test booklet. The written part was the easy part, I was more scared of the actual driving. After I finished studying, Dad had prepared dinner for me. I was exhausted from my busy day and nearly fell asleep at dinner. I couldn't finish. I layed my head on my arm at the kitchen bar. A few moments I was asleep, and I felt Dad pick me up and carry me to bed. He layed me gently on my bed and covered me with my quilt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Torn Between Two Lovers

I had a horrible nightmare…I dreamt that Jacob had returned and we argued. I was so enraged that I attacked him and scratched his face. I was like a shark in a frenzy as soon as his blood was spilled. I mauled him, biting and snarling, scratching and tearing at his flesh, until he was lifeless in my arms. I was in shock, staring at him, shaking his lifeless body. I dropped his raggedy body at my feet and started to cry. I looked up from him to see Leo standing before me, grinning and reaching for my hand.

I woke up in a cold sweat. It wasn't quite dawn yet. I know I couldn't go back to sleep in fear of having more nightmares like that. I thought of sneaking out and walking to the beach. I stuffed pillows under my blanket to look like I was asleep in my bed. I dressed quietly putting my shoes and coat on. I snuck out my window and jumped down to the ground. I looked around cautiously to make sure my father did not hear me. It was still dark and the sky was clear with thousands of stars. I ran to the beach, almost at full speed, stopping a few times to catch my breath. I reached the beach, wondering if Leo was around. I needed to see him. I needed someone to talk to and Leo was more close to understanding me than anyone. There was no moonlight, so the beach and ocean were dark. I walked close to the water. The tide was low, and I could see the beach path to the alcove. I followed it and saw the secret cave Leo had shown me the day before. I still looked around to see if Leo was nearby. The sun was just coming up over the horizon making the sky glow purple and pink. The stars were slowly disappearing as the sky grew lighter. I watched the sunrise until it was just above the horizon. The sky brightened to a medium blue. I walked over to the cave. It was still dark except for the first few feet into the cave. I adjusted my eyes and saw a figure laying on the floor of the cave. I knew it must have been Leo. He was sleeping curled up like a sleeping bear. He didn't look very comfortable. I called out to him softly but he didn't respond. I leaned over to him and touched his shoulder calling his name again. He woke up startled, grabbed my and threw me to the ground, his hand was at my throat and he was straddling on top of me. He focused on my face, as the light entered the cave. He was surprised to see it was me, and quickly moved off of me. He pulled me up.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I wasn't expecting to see you so early. I was catching up on some sleep."

"You didn't look very comfortable sleeping on the ground there. Don't you have anywhere else to stay?" I asked concerned.

"No. I kind of spent my last bit of money to find you. I've been sleeping in this cave since I arrived. It really isn't that bad. The ocean is relaxing and helps me sleep."

"How have you been feeding? You must be starving?" I asked concerned for his welfare.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've been feeding on the deer on your property."

"Oh. No, that's fine. That's what they're there for. My parents feed on the animals provided here. Also when my other vampire relatives visited, they fed from them. My Uncle Emmett even got a bear last time he was here. So how does the deer compare to goats?"

"Better actually. Richer blood. I could get accustomed to it." He smiled. "So your uncle got a bear? That's impressive. I never hunted large predators before."

"Yes, my uncle is like a bear, physically. Well, you probably saw him. My father prefers to hunt mountain lion. It is his favorite. I guess predators are more challenging than deer or elk that is why they enjoy hunting them."

"So what are you plans today, Renesmee." Leo was the only one that called me by my formal name, and I kind of liked it. It sounded more sophisticated coming from him.

"I was supposed to go take my driver's license today with my Dad. But other than that nothing."

He eased himself closer to me. "So how long do you have before you have to get back?" He was so close to me his scent was intoxicating. He was inhaling my essence with his face near my neck. His warm breath made me shudder.

"Not long. I kind of snuck out of my room." He looked at me, his face so close to mine, then grinned."

"I see." He put his arms around my waist, and pulled me to him. "You are a naughty girl, aren't you? Won't your father be upset with you for sneaking out and consorting with a stranger like me?"

"You're not so strange." I smiled at him, then he kissed me, gentle at first then more passionate. My breathing grew more laborious. My heart was racing. Every nerve ending was charged. I didn't want to stop. I wanted him, needed him. He felt my eagerness as I placed his hand on my chest. My kisses were more hungry. He pried himself from me, and moved several feet away from me. I leapt at him, charging him, pushing him against the cave wall. He grasped at my lower back, pulling me tighter to him. His kisses matched mine. He pulled one of my legs to his waist and ran his palm slowly up the outside of my thigh. He pulled his hooded sweatshirt off, and he was wearing a button up shirt underneath. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and started kissing his neck and shoulder. He groaned with excitement, and grasped me tighter to him. I couldn't contain my thirst for him, and I suddenly bit him on the shoulder in my excitement. He swiftly reacted by pushing me away. I was crouched on the cave floor, teeth bared, growling. I could taste his blood in my mouth. He grabbed his shoulder and looked at me in horror. His teeth were bared in reaction to my attack. I suddenly realized what I was doing. I snapped out of my attack mode and stopped snarling. I straightened up and stood before him. He looked at me still surprised. I looked at his bloody shoulder then realized what I had done. I reached to him, tears welling in my eyes. I was shocked at myself and my behavior. I started crying, and shamefully kneeled and covered my face.

"I'm so sorry, Leo. I don't know why I reacted that way." I said muffled.

Leo came and knelt next to me. He pulled my head up and looked at me. He wiped my tears away.

"I must bring out the wild side in you." He smiled at me, then I snickered. He showed me his shoulder where I had bit him. It was almost healed. "See, no harm done. You just surprised me."

"I didn't hurt you?"

"Not really."

"Oh. Well, I _am _sorry. I couldn't help myself. I was suddenly hungry for you, thirsty. I don't think I've felt that way in a long time. I've gone through all these changes and didn't embrace what I truly am. The vampire in me was asleep, and you must have woken it up. But how is that possible?"

"It's always been there. It was just dormant. Like a butterfly coming out of its pupae stage. Your eyes are darker green now. Maybe you need to feed? You should get back home."

I hugged him tightly. "I wish I could spend all day with you. Won't you change your mind about meeting my father?"

"No, I don't think I'm ready for that. Soon though, okay?"

"Alright. I better go then. It's nearly 8, my father will surely find me gone by now." I looked at his blood-stained shirt. "I've ruined your shirt. Do you have anything to change into?"

"No. I came with the clothes on my back."

"I tell you what. My father and I will be going to the BMV in a little bit. I could leave you a change of clothes on my bed, and you could take a shower and freshen up if you like, and help yourself to any food. You do eat normal human food, don't you?"

"Yes, occasionally, but not so much with the vegetables, like you."

"Meat and potatoes, right?"

"Right." He smiled. "Okay, I may take you up on your offer. A nice warm shower sounds good actually."

"Great! I could leave you a sign before I leave. I will leave a red scarf hanging out my bedroom window. Just look for it, and then it will be safe to come by."

"This is intriguing." He smiled.

"Yeah, well, I lead an intriguing life." I smiled back. "I better go."

I kissed him quickly on the lips then took off running. I paused a few times to catch my breath. I sneaked back in my bedroom window, still cautiously checking if my father had found me missing. I noticed my pillows hadn't been touched hiding under my covers. I straightened out my bed then made it. Then I grabbed a change of clothes and went to shower. I fixed my hair and put on a little make-up. When I was dressed I rummaged through some old clothes, going to Goodwill, and found a pair of jeans, long-sleeve t-shirt, and a brown fleece pull-over for Leo. I thought twice about underwear, and found a pair of boxer briefs. The clothes were my Dad's, and thought they would fit Leo. They were almost the same height and size.

I laid the clothes on my bed and looked for a red scarf in my dresser. I opened my window and closed it to hold the scarf in place. I looked out my window and to the woods to see if Leo may be hiding there. If he was, I couldn't see him. I headed downstairs here Dad had made me a breakfast sandwich.

"So are you all ready to be a legal driver?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm excited. It will be a piece of cake."

"Good. Don't be nervous. You should do fine. You studied the test booklet, right?"  
I realized I was fidgeting and anxious to leave and let Leo have reign of the house. "Yeah, no problem. Can I take this sandwich to go? I'm anxious to get my license and get this over and down with." I wanted to get a quick get-away.

"Okay. I'll get your ID papers and met you in the car."

My parents had gotten forged documents made of my birth certificate, SSN, and passport due to my rapid growth. No one would believe I was 3 years old anyway. For the record, so to speak, my father was posing as my brother that adopted me after my parents died in a car crash. On my school record and other papers, my "Mom and Dad" were listed as my guardians.

I met my Dad in my VW Tourig. I just loved my new car and the new leather interior smell. My father had retrieved the documents. I quickly ate my sandwich, and then I pulled out of the garage. Dad instructed me to drive and gave me directions to the BMV that was in a strip mall in town.

I parked the car, and we went in the building. There was only one other person in line. When it was our turn my father gave the lady at the counter my paperwork. The lady was pleasantly sweet to my father, and it seemed all human females were dazzled by him. He handed me my test papers and I sat at the testing desks and quickly filled out the test. I zipped through them, barely reading. The answers were flowing off my pen. I must have finished the written test in five minutes. The lady at the counter was amazed at my speed. I got every answer right, of course. Then we had to wait for a driving instructor to take me for the actual driver's part of the test. A stocky balding man with a skinny mustache came out with his clipboard. He looked at us warily, and nervously smiled.

"Are we ready, Miss Cullen?" He asked stammering.

He followed me to my car and he got in the passenger side and I got in the driver's seat. The test went smoothly although I was clearly nervous. After the testing was over the man gave me my paperwork to take to the lady at the counter, and issue my license. I had to get my picture taken, and the lady complimented me on how well my picture came out. According to her, no one takes a good driver's license picture. It took a total of an hour for the process. I rejoiced when I had my license in hand. I skipped and "wahooed" to the car. My father just laughed at my sillyness. I talked him into me driving to the ice cream shop to celebrate, and to kill time. Dad agreed and walked down to the end of the strip mall where an ice cream shop happened to be. I ordered a triple hot fudge sundae. I tried to eat it as slow as possible, again to kill time. I was in the best mood I had been in all week. My father seemed to notice.

"I'm glad to see you in a better mood. Did you patch things up with Jake?"

I didn't even think about Jake lately. I was too engrossed with Leo. I didn't want my father suspecting so I changed the subject.

"No, not really. It must be my new license and the ice cream. Ice cream always cheers you up when you are sad."

"Hmm." My Dad seemed suspecting. "I was guessing there was another reason."

"No." I tried composing my emotions. I continued to eat my sundae.

"You know Jake will be back in a couple days. You will have to decide what you're going to do." He reminded me.

"I know, Dad." I said annoyingly.

"You're not thinking of breaking up with him are you?"

"I don't know yet. But with him being human now, I don't know if I have any other choice. There could be consequences to that. I may be too dangerous for him. He could potentially get killed." I thought about this more. I touched my hand to Dad's face and showed him my dream of slaying Jacob. My father jerked in reaction, and pulled away from me.

"I see what you mean. You think of this dream often, don't you?"

"I had this nightmare, and it really disturbed me. I suppose it could happen that way. I've never taken a human life before. What if when I see Jake, and I just thirst for him? How could I live with myself then?" I started to tear up.

"Don't cry, honey. We'll figure something out. We'll help you and support you whatever way you decide."

I wiped my tears away.

"Thank, Dad."

He gave me a hug. When I finished my ice cream, he drove us back home. I was not able to concentrate on the road. I knew then, that I had to let Jacob go. I _was_ too dangerous to be with him.

_I still loved Jake, but there was no way I could be with him. I would definitely break his heart no matter how I did it. He was breakable and vulnerable to me now. And what about Leo? Is he just a passing phase, or could he possibly be the one for me? I was definitely attracted to him, and he seemed infatuated with me. He came half way across the world to find me, didn't he?And what would become of Jake when we break up? Will he crumble and fall, or will he move back home to LaPush, find someone else and move on with his life. Was I still his soul mate, according to the werewolves, or has that changed since his spirit was taken?_

My mind was spinning with all the scenarios going through my head. My head started to hurt. When we arrived at home, I complained about my headache and went to my room. I looked around to see if there was a sign Leo was here. My scarf was lying on my bed. I knew he must have been there. I smelled the air and caught his scent heavily on my bed. I felt it with my hand and it was still warm. _Was he still here? _I wondered. I looked under my bed. He must have hidden in the closet. It was slightly ajar. I whispered, "Leo, are you in there?"

"Yes." He whispered. "I fell asleep and didn't get a chance to escape."

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I opened it cautiously, trying to block my father's readings of Leo. "Hi, Dad." I hoped he couldn't read Leo's mind.

"Are you okay? I wanted to check on you, because I need to go hunt. I didn't want to leave you alone if you needed me."

"Oh. No, Dad. I'm fine. My head just hurts from thinking too much. I may lie down for awhile actually."

"I know it's going to be tough. I'll be back shortly and we can talk more if you like."

"Maybe later. After my nap."

"Okay. Later then, when you're ready."

"Thanks Dad."

I shut the door, standing in front of it, listening for my Dad to leave. "That was close." Did I shield Leo from Dad's thoughts. Surely he would have heard Leo. Maybe I was getting stronger with my powers. I was obtaining my mother's powers as well. I realized the coast was clear and went back to the closet. I opened it, and Leo was crouched on the floor hiding behind my clothes.

"Okay, you can come out. May father left."

Leo slinked out of my closet. He was wearing the clothes I provided for him. The brown fleece pullover was flattering on him making his skin more olive toned. He smiled at me and hugged me close.

"Are you feeling alright? You said you weren't feeling well. What's wrong, Renesmee?"

"I'm better now that you are here." I said smiling and nestling my head in the crook of his neck. He smelled like soap on top of his spicy aroma. I was clean and refreshing. I almost started to cry guilty feelings, being in his arms, knowing what I had to do. He must have sensed my feelings and took my face in his hand and tilted my head up at him.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I am going to break up with Jake."

"Oh, I see. Is this because of me?"

"No. Well, kind of, but not really. It's complicated."

"Just try and explain. Maybe I can advise you."

"Advise me? Well. I _have _to break up with Jake. I can't be with him anymore."

"Is this because you may have feelings for me?" He was intuitive.

"Well, partially. I _have _grown fond of you in such a short time, Leo. You intrigue me, and you understand me, somehow, maybe because we are so alike, species wise. But things have changed so drastically for me in the past few weeks." I started tearing up and was blubbering. "And now with Jake being human again, I can't be with him because I could potentially harm him physically and emotionally. I don't want to hurt him in any way. You saw how I was in the cave earlier. I could become some savage beast and kill Jake like he was nothing but prey. I could not live with myself if I accidentally killed him because I thirsted for his blood. What else can I do? How do I tell him?" I was sobbing uncontrollably. He held my face in his hands and looked into my eyes.

"Sometimes you have to hurt the ones you love in order to protect them. It may be hard to deal with for awhile. But I'll be here for you, Renesmee. It will hurt me to see you suffer through this, but I will help you any way I can. I realize now why I was so determined to find you. You have such a wonderful heart. I think I was sent to find you because you are the one for me."

_Was he professing his love to me? _I thought. I looked at him in amazement.

"What are you saying, Leo?"

"I'm trying to tell you, I've fallen for you, Renesmee. You have this most wonderful spirit about you. Every time you're away from me, I ache to see you and to look into your beautiful eyes and feel your warm sweetness around me. Your face lights up my world." I was in awe. "I'm sorry if I rattled on there. Maybe I say too much."

"No. You are very profound and matter-of-fact. That is part of what attracts me to you. I have grown very close to you in such short time. It is all strange to me. I believe you were sent to me for a reason as well. You are very special to me, Leo. I want you to know that." I hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I was worried you didn't feel the same way. So how are you going to break it off with Jacob." He asked.

"I haven't determined that yet. It won't be easy. That's for sure."

"It never is easy breaking someone's heart."

He continued to hold me in his arms. He kissed my forehead gently. "I have to say I could hold you like this all day, but your father is home, and he may not take to a stranger in your bedroom."

I started to panic, but he stayed calm and gave me a quick kiss on my lips and headed out the window. I gave Leo a few minutes to take off before I went to join my father downstairs. I washed up my face first from crying.

"Hi." I said.

"I thought you were napping. Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I feel like I'm being pulled in all directions."

"Well, your mother and I will support you."

"What do you think will become of Jake when I do break up with him?"

"Well, I suppose he'll go back to Forks, and stay with his Dad for a while. Maybe finish school. I can't say for sure. He may not take it too well. It may take him a while to adjust."

"If he ever adjusts. You don't think he would do anything rash, do you?"

"I can't say for sure. He is reckless at times. But I think he has too much pride to do anything stupid like what you're thinking. But if that is the decision you are going to make, you have to stick to it. You cannot falter. It could be potentially lethal for him. You will both have to move on."

"I hope you are right." He hugged me.

I fixed myself a salad for lunch and my father and I talked more. He told me of his dilemma with my mother when she was human. He had left her to save her, but knew he couldn't change how he felt about her. He was torn between trying not to kill her or having her become a vampire like him. In my case, Jacob would just be killed. I have no venom to make Jake a vampire. I wasn't even sure he would want to be a vampire. Even if Mom or Dad would change him, he could possibly die.

During our conversation, Dad's phone rang. He answered.

"Hello? Hi Bella…Oh, okay. Good. I'll pick you up at the airport…Is everything alright? Well, I don't know…I'll have to explain when you get home…Yes, I took Nessie to get her license today. She passed with flying colors. She's an official driver. Okay…I will pick you up tomorrow. I love you too…Bye."

"So Mom's coming home tomorrow? I suppose Jake will be with her?"

"Yes. They won't be in until tomorrow night, late. I guess that gives you more time to figure out your plan."

"Yeah, right. My plan."

I excused myself and went to my room. I thought more about how to break the news to Jacob. _What will he be like when I see him after a week apart. We have been together every day since my birth. He's only been away from me for a few hours at a time. This was the longest we've been apart. He must be going out of his mind. He used to get so anxious if he was away from me for too long. Would he have changed since he became human?_

I needed to get out of the house for awhile. I was getting a little stir crazy. I had my license, so I could take a drive, if I wanted to. I decided to tell my Dad, and he agreed it may do me some good to get out for awhile.

I drove my car into town and went to a few shops. I looked in a trinket shop, then a book store, not buying anything, aimlessly walking around. I went into a department store and looked in the clothing section. I found a cute black dress with empire waist and long bell sleeves. I tried it on, and it looked cute with the knee-high black suede boots I was wearing. I impulsively bought it, not really having a use for a black dress. I wandered zombie-like in the store. I browsed the men's department wondering if Leo would look good in burgundy zip-up pullover sweater. I bought it. Then somehow I ended up in the house ware department, finding a micro-fleece blanket, and bought it in a queen-size sage color. Then I came across some candles that smelled of warm vanilla. I purchased a half dozen small pillars. I also purchased a fire place lighter to go with them.

When I finished my shopping excursion, I loaded the bags into the back of my Tourig. I started toward home, and unconsciously drove past the house and through the national forest that backed up to our property. Just through the middle of the forest was a scenic stop. I decided to pull off and park the car. The lost was empty, because tit was too cold for hikers or tourists. I knew that the obscure alcove beach was about a mile through the forest. I could easily visit Leo there. I thought about it for a few moments, and gave in to my desire to see him. I grabbed the bag with the blanket and sweater I bought for Leo. I ran through the woods, pausing only once to catch my breath. I reached the cliff the obscure cave of the beach alcove. I looked around to see if Leo was outside. I jumped down the cliff and landed on the sand with a low thud. High tide was in, and I could barely reach the cave without treading in the water. I took my shoes and socks off, and rolled up my pant legs. I walked through the waves to the cave. Inside the cave seemed dry the further back in the cave I went. Leo was not there. He must be exploring or hunting. I sat on a group of out lying rocks that were smooth from erosion I waited a little while longer, and soon the sun was setting. It was getting darker in the cave. I remembered the candles, and randomly placed them on flat surfaces and lit them. The cave flickered in a soft orange glow that cast shadows on the walls of the cave. I laid the blanket at the back of the cave on the dry sand. I sat there waiting for Leo to return. I started getting sleepy, and I must have dozed off, because I didn't even hear Leo come in. He curled up behind me on the blanket, and put his arms around me. I woke up and smiled. He swept my hair away from my neck and started kissing me on the side of my neck. I turned over to face him, and we kissed passionately. Our hands were exploring each other, and soon we were removing each others clothes. Our passions grew heavier, as we embraced each others warm naked bodies. Our kisses grew stronger, hungrier. He was gentle with me, and loving. His hands caressed my body so softly and his kisses were soft and comfortable. Our bodies melded together. He would be my first. He and I were one for that moment in time. Time seemed to stand still.

He held me in his arms wrapped in the soft blanket. His scent was stronger to me. We were in sheer bliss. We slept briefly nestled in the blanket. I woke not long after looking at his perfect face. The cave was still glowing in the warm light of the candles. Leo opened his eyes and smiled at me. "I think I love you, Renesmee." He confessed.

I smiled back at him. "I love you too, Leo."

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Yes, wonderful. I never knew it would feel that way."

"I am your first, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are."

"Jacob and you never made love?"

"No." Why did he have to bring up Jacob's name at a time like this.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to bring him up. I was just curious. How he could resist you?"

"I rather not talk about him right now. Let me enjoy _our_ moment. Okay."

"Okay. Sorry."

"I am not your first, am I?"

"Why do you say that?"

"It's just that, you seemed experienced."

"It just something about you. Everything seemed right. I was reacting to all your signals. It was very natural."

"Yes, it was." I smiled at him. "So all the time you spent with the other females like us, and you never were attracted to them?"

"They were attractive, but they weren't you. I guess my anticipation of meeting you kept me virtuous."

"That is hard to believe."

"But it is true. I only wanted you."

"Good."

He smiled and held me more, then we kissed again softly, lovingly. I wanted to continue but I knew I had to get home.

"I know you, you have to go." He guessed.

"How'd you know?"

"You tend to fidget when you get anxious or nervous." He picked up on one of my idiosyncrasies. "

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Like I said. I've picked up on some of your signals."

We started to get dressed. I shoot out every bit of sand in my clothes and hair.

"I bought you something." I got the sweater out of the bag and held the burgundy sweater to him.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know. But I saw it and thought it would look good on you. It does bring out your eyes."

"Thank you. That's very nice of you." He said graciously.

"And one more thing." I pulled out some money out of my coat pocket. "I want you to take this money and would like you to stay at the Seaside Inn. They have nice little cabins, and you could have privacy, plus it's not far from here. I can't stand to see you sleeping in this cave. You could get a good nights rest in a bed. And I won't take no for an answer." I demanded.

"I don't want your money, Renesmee."

"Please. I insist."

"Okay, but only if you visit me." He grinned slyly.

"I would love to stay with you all night, but my father would surely worry. I didn't sneak out this time. I drove. My car is just beyond the forest. He may worry with me being a new driver and all."

"Of course. Will you come see me soon?"

"I will try to get away as soon as I can. It may not be until tomorrow."

"Good."

"I could give you a ride to the Inn in my car, if you like."

"Okay, sure."

We gathered up the blanket and candles and the few clothes he had. We jumped up the cliff face, running through the woods to my car. I drove him a few miles up the road Seaside Inn. He checked in at the main office and we drove a short distance to one of the cute little cabins. We kissed good-by.

"I miss you already." He confessed. "Please try and come by tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll plan something."

He hugged me and held me tight. Then I watched him go inside the cabin. I sighed heavily and headed for home.

I returned home and my father was pacing in the livingroom. He rushed over to me and hugged me.

"I was getting worried. Where have you been? Why didn't you answer your cell phone?"

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time. I forgot my cell phone in my room. I went shopping, then took a drive to the beach and walked. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Well, from now on take your cell phone with you, in case you have car trouble."

"It's a new car, Dad."

"Well, you could get a flat or get in an accident or something. Just appease your father, okay?"

"Alright, sorry." I yawned unexpectantly. "I'm kind of tired. I'm going to turn in."

"Okay. Well, good-night." I kissed my father on the cheek and went upstairs. I took a long hot shower, thinking of Leo and our romantic tryst in the cave. I dressed for bed and curled upon my bed thinking about the day.

I must have been exhausted, because I slept in past dawn. When I woke up the sun was already shining in my window. It was just after 10. I got dressed in black jeans, green sweater, and black suede knee high boots. I straightened my hair and put a little make-up on. I went downstairs and greeted my father.

"Well, good morning sleepyhead. I was getting worried. I was just getting ready to check on you. Are you hungry? Do you want me to fix you some breakfast?"

"I'll just have a bagel. I'm not very hungry right now."

I fixed myself a bagel with cream cheese. My father sat at the dining room table reading the newspaper.

"What time is Mom and Jake's flight come in?"

"It's supposed to be in around 11, but according to the weather, a snowstorm is expected this afternoon. Hopefully it won't be delayed."

"Snowstorm? How bad is it supposed to get?"

"We're supposed to get up to 10 inches. Why?"

"I had some errands to run this afternoon."

"Errands? Like what?"

I tried to make something up. "Well, I had a dress altered that I bought yesterday, and I need to get something done with my nails. Besides we need more food before Jake comes home. You know how he eats."

"I'd better drive you then. I rather you not drive in the snow."

"I would be careful, Dad. Besides my car has 4-wheel drive."

"I rather I take you. I'd feel better."

_So much for meeting with Leo today, I will have to find a way later._

"Okay. If you insist."

We rode in my father's Volvo. He stopped at the department store and I went in. I looked quickly to find a dress I could buy to pass off as the dress in question. I found an emerald green dress similar to the black one I found yesterday. I bought it and had them put it in a hanging bag. I conveniently threw the receipt in the trash on the way out. My Dad was waiting in the car. It just started snowing, large cottony flakes. Next Dad drove me to the nail salon. I tried not to think of Leo, but I found myself missing him. There was no way I could break away to see him. By the time I was finished in the nail salon, it was nearly 1 pm. Dad decided to treat me to lunch. There was an Italian eatery in town that we decide to have lunch at. I ordered a vegetable calzone. My father watched me eat and we chatted casually during my meal. After lunch the snow had accumulated to about 2 inches. Dad drove me to the final stop, the grocery store. I had no idea what to buy, although I led my father to believe I had. I bought some steak, shrimp, more salad, fresh vegetables, more eggs, bread, soymilk, and regular milk. I checked out in the line. The store was getting crowded due to the imminent snow storm approaching. Everyone in town was stocking up on items. I had a longer wait in line than expected. It was around 4 pm when I finished in the grocery store. We drove back home and my father helped unload the groceries and put them away.

Dad fixed me a vegetarian taco salad for dinner with beans instead of meat. I liked it spicy so I added hot salsa to it. After I helped clean up the kitchen we watched the news. The snowstorm was in full force. 6 inches had already accumulated. We were concerned with my Mom and Jacob's flight. We continued to watch a few more shows. Around 8 o'clock my father's phone rang.

"Hello. Is everything alright, Bella? Okay. Well…I'll drive down then and pick you up. No, I don't want you driving in the snow. No need to rent a car. I can leave now and be there by the time your flight arrives. Okay. I got it. See you then. I love you too, Bella." He hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Our airport is closed so their re-directing their flight to Boston. I'm going to drive down and pick them up. I better leave now before the roads get too bad. Do you want to come along?"

"I don't think I'm ready to face Jake yet. I rather wait here until you get back."

"Okay, but don't be driving anywhere. I don't want you to get stuck somewhere."

"Okay, Dad."

My father left in his Volvo. I knew I wasn't supposed to drive, but that didn't mean I couldn't go on foot. I needed to see Leo. I was hoping to see him earlier today. I put my winter coat on and remembered to bring my cell phone and put it in my coat pocket. I ran through the woods through the forest and crossed the main road in front of the Seaside Inn. I trudged through the snow, flakes melting and wetting my hair. I anxiously came to Leo's cabin hesitating for a second before knocking. Leo quickly opened the door, relieved to see me.

"I thought you weren't coming. I was just getting ready to check on you. That could have been awkward." He saw my wet hair and pulled me inside and shut the door behind us. "Sorry. You must be chilled to the bone." He took my jacket off and grabbed a towel for my hair. I sat on the bed drying my hair. I shivered a little from the cold. He sat beside me rubbing my arms to warm me. My teeth were suddenly chattering. I wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from the excitement of being with him. He kissed my cold lips, and warmed me up almost immediately. He held me close to him kissing me on my neck and slowly removing my clothes, kissing down to my shoulders. I helped him with his clothes. We made love for the second time. It was more passionate this time, yet enjoyable.

We cuddled in the bed and rested. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, and his breathing. His heart was beat fast like mine, at least 100 times per minute. His breathing was shallow as he slept. His body twitched occasionally like he was dreaming. I wondered what he dreamt about. I rubbed my hand on his bare chest, which was muscular like a swimmer. I traced my fingers on the small patch of hair int the middle of his chest to his navel. He shivered and woke. He giggled a little and grabbed my hand.

"That tickles."

I smiled at him. He hugged and quickly kissed me on the lips, then he got up out of the bed. He streaked across the room and into the bathroom. I heard the shower start. I snuck into the bathroom. It was steamy. I made my way into the shower, and he was surprised to see me at first. I put my arms through his and started to kissing his wet skin, tasting the deliciousness of his flesh, gently nibbling on his shoulders adn neck. The warm water ran off our bodies and we made love in the shower until the water ran cold. We toweled each other off and crawled into bed, snuggling. I heard my cell phone "beep" signaling that I missed a call. I pried myself away from Leo to check my messages. My father had called but left no message. I decided to call him back.

"Hi, Dad. I'm sorry I missed your call. I left my phone in my coat and didn't hear it ring. Is everything alright?"

"Not really. We're socked in here with snow. The roads won't be clear until morning."

"Did Mom's plane make it okay?"

"Yes, just an hour ago. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Sure, Dad. I'll be fine. Call me in the morning and let me know if you're able to get on the road."

"Jacob is anxious to see you. Just to warn you."

"Thanks Dad. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good-night."

I hung up with Dad and crawled back into bed with Leo. I hugged him tight and nestled my head in his neck.

"Is everything alright? Where is your father?"

"He drove down to Boston to pick up my Mother and Jacob from the airport. Our airport was closed here, so they were re-routed. Now they are socked in with snow, and can't leave until tomorrow."

"You said Jacob is there with them? He doesn't know you are breaking up with him yet, does he?"

I was hesitant in answering, but felt I couldn't keep anything from Leo. "No, I haven't. Its better I do it in person. That is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done." I started to cry.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"I have to, there is no way I could be with Jacob now. And now that you are here with me, it is even more complicated."

"So you're going to tell him about me?"

"I suppose I will have to."

Leo held me tight. "It will work out. Don't worry."

I softly sobbed into his chest and soon I was asleep.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. Leo had left a single red rose and a note on the pillow next to me.

Renesmee,

I didn't want to disturb you

while you slept so peacefully. I went to

hunt. I will be back shortly. I ordered

breakfast for you from room service.

I love you.

Leo

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I wrapped a blanket around me and answered the door. There was a lady at the door with a tray of food under a silver lid. I tipped her, and she left swiftly. I was suddenly famished. I lifted the silver lid and saw eggs, toast, grapefruit and juice. I quickly gobbled down the food. My phone rang during my meal and I quickly answered it.

"Nessie, it's Dad. We're leaving Boston now. The roads are pretty clear. We'll be home in a couple hours, depending on traffic."

"Okay. Be careful. See you soon."

After the call, I decided to get a shower and get dressed. When I was dressed I still waited for Leo to return, with my coat in hand. Not long after, he returned. He looked disappointed when he saw me with my coat.

"Don't tell me you have to leave?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. My father is on his way back from Boston. I need to get home before they do." I hugged him tight. "I really enjoyed our night together. I don't know how long I'll be before I can come see you again. This was much nicer than the cave though, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Much nicer." He looked at my face. "Are you sure you can't stay for a little while longer?" He started kissing my neck making me hunger for him again.

"You better stop before I change my mind." I told him.

"That's what I'm trying to do."

As much as I wanted to stay I had to pry myself away.

"I have to go. I don't have much time."

"Okay. But call me here when you can. I look forward to seeing you again soon."

"I will call you when I can. I'll miss you, Leo."

"I'll miss you even more." He kissed me gently on the lips.

He opened the door for me and watched me cross the road and to the forest. I turned back to wave, and he waved back. Then I took off running through the forest until I reached the property of my home. I went inside and freshened up and changed my clothes.

An hour later I heard the garage door open and a car pulling into it. The car doors opened and shut, then the door from the garage to the foyer creaked open. I heard the footsteps and voices of Mom, Dad and Jacob. I suddenly froze in my room. My stomach churned with nervousness. I swallowed hard with a lump as hard as a golf ball in my throat. I heard footsteps on the stairs, coming down the hall and stopping in front of my door. The footsteps were heavy, and I knew it was Jacob. I could feel the blood rushing away from my face, and my body went numb. There was soft knock on my door. I cleared my throat and spoke, "Come in."

My palms were sweating, as I saw Jacob appear before me. His face was serious at first, and he looked for some kind of clue from me.

"Hi." He said and smiled his bright white smile at me. That smile that always tore down my defenses. Suddenly it was like we were like satelites again, drawn into each others gravitational pull. I looked into his eyes and knew the tears were welling. _Was he so different than before? _He saw the tears in my eyes and came to me and hugged me. I started crying into his shirt and tapped his chest with my fist, pushing him away. He held me tighter.

"Let me go, Jake." I told him sobbing.

"No. I can't. I need to hold you."

_Why was he so hard to resist? _I dropped my arms and grabbed him around the waist and hugged him back. He stroked my hair.

"It's okay, Ness. I know you are still angry with me, but everything will be alright. I missed you so much. I felt like my heart was going to fall out of my chest. I could have sworn I was having an anxiety attack or something."

Hot tears streamed down my face. I couldn't look at his face. I could only let him hold me. He still smelled the same, like the forest after spring rain. I inhaled his essence, so different from Leo. They were opposites yet I was in love with them both.

Jacob pulled my face up to his and kissed me, longingly. His hands held my face. I didn't fight him. He started to undress me, but I stopped him.

"No, my Dad will know."

"They aren't here. The let us have some time alone. They're staying at the B&B up the road for the night. We won't be interrupted."

He started to kiss me again more passionately, undressing me again. His hot hands caressed my body making me shudder with excitement. My breathing was heavy. I wanted to stop him, but like gravity I was drawn to his charms.

Our body movements were like a well rehearsed ballet. I bit into my arm as the heightened moment arrived. Although, I did not thirst for his blood like I thought I would, but the hunger was still there. When our passions ended I suddenly felt guilt for giving into Jacob's advances. _What was I to do now? How could I choose one over the other? __I was stupid for giving in to Jacob, I could have killed him in the height of passion. _I started to cry softly as we laid in each others arms. Jacob sensed my crying and lifted my chin to look at him.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I'm fine physically. I'm emotionally a wreck though."

"What do you mean? We are both human now, and we can live a normal life as humans. I thought that is what you wanted. I'm sorry I decided to do this without talking to you first. You probably would have talked me out of it, and somehow you would have convince me to stay a werewolf. You would have been potentially hurt, and I couldn't live with myself if that happened. Can't you see that?"

I sat up in bed, angry at myself and at the whole situation. I started to get dressed.

"What now? What did I say?"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, Jake! Don't you get it! If you would have just waited you would still be a werewolf! Now you are merely a human!Breakable and unchangeable! Now it is too late, and everything is all wrong! You will grow old and eventually die!" I was yelling and crying angry tears.

"What do you mean? You are human too. We will grow old together." He was surprised by my anger.

"That's just it Jake! I'm not! I'm half-vampire, and always was!"

"What?" Jacob was suddenly dumb-struck. He shot up out of bed and put his pants on.

"Yes, Jake. My powers are almost full strength again. They were never really gone, just dormant I guess. All part of my growing phase."

"When did you know? Huh? When!" He was now yelling back at me. I couldn't answer."Did you know before or after I changed back into a human?"

"After. Just the last few days actually."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would it matter? You can't change what has been done. Billy told you that there was no going back once you released the wolf from you. You knew that!"

"Okay, you're right! I screwed up! So what do we do now? You could have easily killed me if you wanted to. So that's a risk I'll have to take. It's my fault so let the chips fall."

"No, Jake, I screwed up!"

"What are you talking about? Its not your fault. I don't care if you want to tear me apart, I will do what I have to."

I shook my head in disbelief, wanting to scream.

"You want to die, Jake, is that it!"

I charged him and pinned his shoulders to the ground, my teeth bared at his neck. "Is this what you want?" I snarled. "A swift painful death?"

His eyes were closed tight, wincing in fear for the first time in his life. His breathing was heavy. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me, with loving eyes.

"I don't care." He said confidently.

"You're a terrible liar, Jake." I squinted my eyes at him. I stood up from him and let him get up. I composed myself and shook my head at him.

"I'm not going to kill you, Jake. I would rather die myself than have that happen."

He stood before me still recovering from shock.

I went to my sidetable drawer and took out my engagement ring. I held it in front of him.

"That is why I can't marry you. I can't take that chance."

He looked at me in disbelief. "You don't mean that? We made love, Nessie. No matter how dangerous that situation was, it happened. You knew what could happen. You allowed me to make love to you, knowing you were risking my life? How selfish is that?" He was getting angry to the point of crying. I knew it was breaking his heart.

"Selfish? I was in control of myself, surprisingly." I showed him my arm that I bit, almost healed now. "You know I can't resist you Jake. It has always been that way. I thought I could resist you, be angry with you. Make you hate me, even."

"Why would I hate you? You're talking nonsense. If you can't resist me, then why give this back to me? You still love me, I can tell."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I was able to control myself this time, but what about the next time when I really thirst for your blood? You wouldn't be able to stop me. I may not be able to stop myself. I won't be responsible for ending your life."

I started to walk away from him and went downstairs. He followed, stomping behind me.

He opened the fridge and popped open a bottle of champagne he must have been saving. He started drinking from the bottle. I shook my head at him.

"What are you doing, Jake?" I tried to grab the bottle from him but he dodged me. "You think that is going to help?"

"No maybe just numb me a little. Because right now you are ripping my heart out. I would like to be numb for that, thank you."

He chugged half the bottle in a few seconds.

"Nice, Jake. Why can't anything be easy with you? I was trying to do this the best way for both of us. I wasn't planning on making love to you. Don't you know this is hurting me to let you go? I've contemplated this day and night." I took his face in my hands. "I love you, Jake. But I can't do this to you." I suddenly projected my nightmare of me tearing him to pieces, and dropping his lifeless body, then crying. He jerked away from me in horror.

"What was that, a dream?" He looked scared.

"A nightmare I had. See what I've been going through day and night. I won't risk it."

Jacob chugged down the rest of the champagne.

"Well then." He slurred. "I'll just have to have Edward or Bella change me into a vampire then."

"Now, you're just drunk. Besides you want to become the enemy you fought against for so long, be an outcast to your family and friends. You would be banned from LaPush forever. You would be like these newborns you killed in that meadow just a few years ago. And one other thing, you would be poison to me. One bite from you, and you would kill me. Do you want to live that way?"

"No. I guess not." Jacob's eyes were glassing over. His eyes were growing heavier. "I just love you so much, Ness. I don't know what I'll do without you in my life." His words were dropping off, and within a few seconds he was snoring, and his head tilted back. I shook my head. I moved him over so he was lying on the couch. His feet hung over the end of the couch. I kissed him on the forehead and sat in the chair adjacent to him. "Happy New Year, Jake." I whispered to him. I watched him sleep for a few moments, then I dozed off myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dangerous Lion

The next morning it was New Year's Day. As soon as dawn approached I woke in the chair and realizing where I was, looked over where Jacob was sleeping, snoring like a chainsaw. I got up to shower and dress, then back downstairs to check on Jacob. He was still passed out. I started to fix something to eat for breakfast. I fixed a bagel, continuing to keep an eye on Jacob.

I was going on 10 am when I heard my parents come home. They walked into the living room, surprised to see Jacob sleeping on the couch. I just stood in the kitchen looking from afar.

"What the heck is going on here?" Dad asked picking up the empty champagne bottle off the floor. He looked to me in the kitchen. "Nessie, could you explain?"

"Jake got a little drunk last night and passed out on the couch."

"Drunk? What's going on?" I walked over to my parents and took the empty bottle from my Dad and threw it in the trash.

"It's over Dad. I've succeeded in breaking Jacob's heart. He got drunk last night because I told him I wasn't going to marry him, and we argued for a while, and now I feel like the worst person in the world." I was starting to cry again. My parents hugged me.

"It's for the best, Nessie. Jake's going to be upset for awhile, but you could still be friends with him couldn't you?"

I looked at my father, guilt in my eyes. "It's too late for that, now. We could never be just friends."

"Why? What happened?" Dad asked.

"I can't talk about it right now." I cried and ran to my room.

A few minutes later my mother came to my room. She held me in her small arms and caressed my hair.

"Will you talk to me about it, Nessie? I may be able to help."

"Oh, Momma!" I sobbed. "I've ruined everything. I was going to break up with Jacob, and as soon as I saw him, it was like we had never been apart. I was drawn to him and couldn't resist him as always."

"What happened, honey?"

"Jake and I made love, Mom. I could have killed him. It was a stupid mistake. I should have never given in to him like that. I'm a horrible person."

"No, you're not. You love Jake, and it was only natural for you to feel attraction to him. He adores you, Nessie. He only does what he believes is best for you. If you think its best to break up, then he will respect your wishes. It will be hard for him, but he'll do it. But I wouldn't hold out on him _not_ trying to win you back. He is stubborn like that. Jake sticks to his guns."

"Mom, you know Jake probably better than me. You don't think he would try to harm himself, do you?"

"No. He has too much pride for that."

"There's something else, Mom. I haven't told anyone yet. I've been keeping a secret from everyone."

"I know you got your powers back."

"No, Mom, that's not it." I looked out my window, not facing her.

"What is it Nessie? You know you can tell me. Are you afraid for your father to know? Is that it? You know he can't read my mind."

"No, I've met someone." I didn't look at her.

"Someone? What are you talking about? A boy?"

"Yes."

Mom turned me around to face her. "You met someone, when?" She was surprised.

"The day after Dad and I got back from Forks. At the beach."

"And you've grown feelings for this person, is that it?"

"Yes."

"Who is this person?" Mom seemed concerned.

"His name is Leo. He came here from Crete, looking for me."

"What?" She was suddenly fearful."What do you mean?"

"Mom, it's not what you're thinking. He's not with the Volturi. He's like me."

"What do you mean? A half-vampire?"

"Yes. He's been tracking all of the kind like me. He visited the Amazonians, but there are others as well. Seven of us. He's seen them all, but only heard of me from the Amazonian boy. He was intrigued by my story."

"He's been to see all of them?"

"Yes, Mom. The Amazonians, one in Mongolia, and another in Africa. His stories of them are amazing. And I have grown very fond of him."

"Nessie, are you in love with this, Leo?" Mom was still wary.

"That's part of the problem. Jacob would be devastated, and Dad would freak out, you know how paranoid he is."

"How has your Dad not found out already?"

"I've been blocking my thoughts from him."

"Really? Has Leo been here? In our home?"

"Yes. When Dad was away." I said shamefully.

"What else aren't you telling me, Nessie?"  
"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Did you have sex with Leo?"  
"Mom!" I was embarrassed.

"Well, did you?"

I looked away from her. "Yes, Mom, Leo and I made love."

"Oh, Nessie. What have you gotten yourself into?"

"So you see why I'm in such a dilemma?"

"I know how you feel. I've been there, so to speak. In love with two people at the same time. But you have to decide which one to be with. You can't have it both ways.'

I kept looking away.

"You've already decided, haven't you?" Mom figured it out. "You've chosen a stranger over Jacob?"

"Mom, it's not like that. Leo's not a stranger. He is one of my kind. It's like we match."

"And what about Jacob? You're just going to forget about your history with him?"

"No, Mom. Of course not. But you know Jacob's not safe with me."

"You think _you_ are safe with Leo?"

"Leo's not here to hurt me, Mom. He came here looking for me. Nothing else. Mom, Leo is a good person. When you meet him you will know. He's special to me." I confirmed.

"Are you sure?What do you really know about him?" Mom asked.

"A lot actually. He's from an island near Crete. He was raised by his human grandfather, who died not too long ago, and has been alone for some time now. Then he started to search for the others like us. When he heard of our legend he came here, curious to see me. I think there was and instant attraction."

"But that is all you know. Nothing else?"

"I know Leo has a good heart, and cares about me."

"I hope you're right."

After Mom left I stayed hidden in my room, and decided to call Leo. I called the cabin he was staying at directly. He answered on the first ring.

"Renesmee? I've been waiting for you to call all night. Is everything alright?" He was elated to hear from me.

"Oh, everything is just a mess. Jacob and I got into this huge argument. I gave him his engagement ring back, and he decided to get drunk. He's still passed out, actually."

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Oh, no, not anything like that. He would never intentionally hurt me, not like he could hurt me in his current state anyway."

"So you broke off your engagement? He didn't take that too well, did he?"

"No, not at all. But I knew he wouldn't. He blames himself actually."

"Of course he does."  
"I wanted to let you know, I told my mother about you."

"And what about your father?"

"No, not yet. He can't read my mother. That's why I told her."

"Does Jacob know about me?"

"I haven't told Jacob yet." I said ashamed.

"You haven't told Jacob what?" Suddenly his voice appeared, startling me. He was standing in my doorway, angry and clearly hung over, glaring at me. I jumped up from my bed.

"Who are you talking to, Nessie?" Jacob tried to grab the phone from me. We struggled with it, and knocked it against the wall, shattering it. I accidentally scratched Jacob's neck in the struggle. The horror of my nightmare came into my head. I leapt backward away from Jacob. I saw the blood seep into the scratches on his neck. I crouched in the corner, snarling at Jacob. He clutched his neck with his hand. My parents came upstairs after hearing the struggle. My mother grabbed a towel for Jacob's neck, and kept her distance from him, as she smelled his blood. My father stood in front of me, guarding Jacob from me.

Mom started to push Jacob out my door and down the hall. Jacob was yelling at me as he was forced down the hall. "I want an answer, Nessie! Who were you talking to?!"

I stood up in the corner and composed myself. My Dad turned to me.

"What was that all about?"

I didn't get a chance to answer, I heard the front door slam open, downstairs.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Jacob spoke. I rushed downstairs as I heard another voice.

"Where is Renesmee?" Leo asked anxiously. I saw Leo standing in the foyer like he was ready to attack Jacob. He saw me come down the stairs and was relieved. My father was right behind me on the stairs suspicious of the stranger in our house.

"Nessie, who is this guy?" Jacob asked seething with jealousy.

Leo tried to step toward me, and Jacob was blocking him, then my Mom put herself between the two. My father passed me on the stairs and approached Leo. He was staring into his eyes. I knew he was trying to read his thoughts. I concentrated and tried to block my Dad's thoughts from entering Leo's mind. It must have worked, because my father was suddenly frustrated.

"Who are you? How do you know Renesmee?" Dad asked him. I put myself between Leo and my father, and pushed my father back.

"Dad, Leo is my friend?"

"Friend?!" Jacob asked. "Edward who is this clown?" He must have thought my father could read his thoughts.

"I can't tell, Jacob. I can't read him."

Jacob approached me, and tried to nudge me away from everyone. "Who is he, Nessie? Was he the one on the phone?" He was whispering to me clenching his teeth.

I tried to look at him, but couldn't. "Yes." I finally said timidly.

Jacob grew angrier and shot Leo an evil look. "What do you want from her?" Jacob asked of Leo still clenching his teeth.

Leo stood his ground. He wasn't fazed by Jacob's anger. "I am just here to make sure she was okay. I heard a struggle with the phone, and I was concerned something had happened to her."

Jacob faced me again."How long have you known this guy?"

"Just since we came back from Forks. I met him the day after we got back."

"What is he doing here, Nessie?" Jacob asked.

"He came looking for me."

My father's defenses rose, and he stood in front of me and Jacob, facing Leo. My mother was suddenly answering the phone.

"Why was he looking for you, Nessie?" My father asked. "Who is he?"

My block must have been working, because he would have had the answers by now. "Leo is half-vampire like me. He's a tracker. He's tracking all our kind like us. He was curious to find me and meet me." I answered.

"A tracker? Nessie, I'm not too sure you know who he is?" Dad's paranoia was showing.

"Dad, he's not Volturi. The Volturi don't even know about him. He's like a nomad."

I was suddenly distracted by my mother's phone call. "Who's Mom talking to?" Then she was off the phone.

"Alice is on her way. She's only a few miles away. She's seen something, Edward."

"What?" He asked.

"She'll fill us in when she gets here."

"What do you mean, Mom? What has she seen? Does it have to do with Leo? Why is she coming here, now? There is no danger from Leo."

"She'll explain." Mom said vehemently.

I looked to Leo, and we caught glances. He looked confused. I gave him a half smile in reassurance.

"I'd like to know what the hell is going on here!!!" Jacob yelled trying to get someone's attention.

My Dad took him aside trying to calm him down. Dad was murmuring to him. I tried to ease my way closer to Leo, but Mom stood between us. I looked over to Jacob, who was leering at me.

Just then, Alice and Jasper burst through the front door. Jasper was on guard, and surveyed the room. Leo slinked back in a corner, nervous about the new arrivals. He looked at me with pleading eyes as for me to save him. Alice went to Edward and whispered in his ear. He looked back and forth between me and Leo, then revulsion and fear came into his face.

"Nessie, Alice has seen a vision of pure abhorration."

I looked at him in skepticism.

"What's going on, Dad? What are you saying?"

"Leo's not who he says he is. He is hiding a horrible secret."

I looked to Leo. He looked at me and shook his head in disagreement.

"No, it's not true. Leo is my friend. He wouldn't keep anything from me."

"He's a tracker alright, Nessie. He's found all of the half-vampires and destroyed them! They're all dead! You would have been next."

My mouth dropped and tears stung my eyes. "No!!!" I screamed. "It's not true! Is it Leo?! Tell them it's not true!" I looked to him, he was still in shock yet saddened from the news. "Leo!" I screamed at him. He looked in my eyes.

"It's not true, Renesmee. They're wrong. I would never hurt you, or the others." He said calmly.

"Don't listen to him, Nessie. He's manipulating you. Can't you see that?" My father scolded me.

"No, Dad! Alice is wrong! She has the wrong person! Leo wouldn't harm me or the others like us!"

"Why are you standing up for this creep, Nessie?" Jacob chimed in. He faced Leo, close enough to make me nervous.

"What did you do to her?" Jacob talked through his teeth. "You got to her, didn't you? Messed with her head. Played on her emotions. You slept with _my_ Nessie, didn't you?"

Jacob started poking Leo in the chest, and Leo became furious. His teeth snarled and he pounced on Jacob, pinning him to the ground. He nearly snapped his teeth at Jacob's neck, but my father flew across the room and kicked Leo in the chest that knocked him through the front door and onto the lawn. I was frozen in my spot. I could only watch the event unfold.

My father helped Jacob up. I looked out the door and saw Leo stand up and look back at me. I looked him in the eyes and projected to him. _Run, Leo! Go to our cave. I will find you._ He nodded once and was gone.

My Dad and Jasper were about to go after him, but Alice stopped them. "No, it's not safe."

I felt Jacob's stare burning into me. I meekly looked at him, not lifting my head, only looking up with my eyes. Jacob was gritting his teeth. If he were still werewolf, he would have torn Leo to shreds. I know he could have. He shook his head at me, and I saw a tear fall down his cheek. Then he couldn't look at me again. Mom, tried to console him, but he pushed her away in anger and hurt. I tried to go to Jacob, but I was concreted to my spot. Jacob slumped on the couch and put his face in his hands, and it was clear he was crying. My Mother rubbed his back, and was whispering in his ear. My Dad, Alice and Jasper were chattering in the corner of the living room. I was still in shock. Everyone but Jacob looked my way, and then everything was spinning, and suddenly was black. I felt my body falling, but someone caught me before I hit the floor.

When I woke up, Mom, Dad, Alice and Jasper hovered around me as I lay in bed. I must have fainted. I looked around at my concerned families faces. But someone was missing. I shot up in my bed.

"Where's Jacob?"

My Dad placed his cold hand on my forehead.

"Lie back down, Nessie, you may faint again."

"No, where is Jacob?"

"He's not here, honey." Mom informed me. "He went back to home to Forks. He won't be back."

"What do you mean? How long have I been out?"

"Just an hour or so."

"I can still stop him. He doesn't have to leave. I need to explain. I need to talk to him."

"It's too late, honey. His plane's already gone."

I looked over to Alice, her face was suddenly like stone, and she was staring in space. Jasper whispered something in her ear. "Someone's here."

"Who?" I asked.

"Demetrie." My Dad replied.

"Dad, who is Demetrie?" I asked confused.

"He's the Volturi's personal tracker."

"What do you think he's doing here."

"I don't know." Dad looked to Alice. "How long Alice?"

"I can't see. Someone is blocking." They all looked at my mother.

"It's not me. I'm not even trying."

They all looked back at me. "It's Nessie. I can't see through her shield."

A few moments later there was a knock on our broken door frame.

"Nessie, stay here. Stay hidden. We will see what he wants. One of us will let you know when the coast is clear."

Everyone went downstairs to greet the visitor, Demetrie. I crouched low, hidden at the top of the stairs, listening in on the conversation.

"Hello, Edward. Nice to see you again." The low grainy voice greeted my father.

"Demetrie. What brings you here?" My Dad asked matter-of-factly. "Has Aros sent you?"

"Straight to the point, then, right? Well, Edward I am searching for a fugitive. A half-vampire male."

My father looked to Alice, but she shook her head in unknowing.

"What do you want with him?"

"You must have had a struggle here, your door is broken."

"Yes, he tried to attack my friend, Jacob."

"Right, the moon child." Demetrie squinted at Jacob. "He's different. Not the same." He sniffed the air. "He's been injured."

'He's fine."

My mother, Alice and Jasper blocked Jacob from Demetrie.

"Where is your child, Edward. The half-vampire girl?"

"She's not here."

Demetrie sniffed the air again. "Don't lie to me Edward. I know better."

"What do you want with my daughter?"

"She's consorting with the fugitive, harboring him nearby. I haven't found him yet, but I will soon."

"What do you want with him?"  
"I have strict orders to destroy him." I panicked and ran to my room. I put my coat on and jumped out the window.

"_He's lying, Alice."_

_"I can see again, Edward." _Nessie's gone._ Alice thought in her mind._

_Edward looked at the top of the stairs, then back to Demetrie._ "_You're here to kill them both, aren't you? Just like you killed the others?"_

_Bella was horrified. "Why would he do such a thing?"_

"_He's under orders." Edward stated._

"_Aros?" Bella asked._

"_No, Caius. Aros wanted me to collect them, but Caius had other ideas. He sent me to destroy them all, including your daughter!" Demetrie snarled at Edward. _

_Edward took a defensive stance, and Bella, Jasper, and Alice stood beside him like a wall of vampires. Demetrie seemed intimidated and ran off out numbered. _

"_He's going after Nessie and Leo. We have to stop him before he finds them."_

I ran through the woods, to the cliffs above the alcove and jumped down to the beach. I jumped over the water to the cave, and half-somersaulted into the cave and stood up. Leo was standing there in the cave and rushed to me, and held me in his arms.

"You came. I am so glad. I thought you would be convinced by your family that I was a killer."

I pulled myself away from him and looked in his eyes. I believed he was not a killer. His eyes did not lie.

"I won't let you be persecuted for something you didn't do. I believe you wouldn't kill anybody. Not intentionally. Its not in your nature. Especially not the others like us."

"I'm so glad you feel that way. Thank you for believing in me." He hugged me again.

I pried myself away from him. "But we have to leave. The Volturi have sent their tracker, Demetrie to find you and kill you."

"You're going with me?"

"Yes, of course. I don't want anything happen to you. Do you have a passport?" He nodded. "Good, and your clothes are here?"

"Yes, I went to the Inn before I came here. I knew somehow I had to leave."

"Good, then let's go." I grabbed him by the hand and we started to exit the cave. Just as we were about to leap up the cliff, a cloaked figure dropped down next to us. Demetrie was standing before us. I placed myself in front of Leo. Demetrie's face glowed white against his cloak. He grinned an ominous grin.

"Good, now I have you both together. Two birds with one stone. That was easier than I thought it would be."

I looked at him terrified. He tried to lunge toward us, but suddenly my Mom, Dad, Alice and Jasper were in front of us blocking Demetrie. He hissed and snarled at them. Dad looked back at me. "Run, Nessie! Take Leo, and run! Demetrie is the one who killed the others. Just run!"

I nodded my head and said a soft. "I love you all." Then I took Leo by the hand and we jumped up the cliff and back through the woods to my house. I gathered my clothes, essentials, extra money, and my passport and other papers. I put all the things in the Tourig, and we pulled away from the house. I just drove as fast as the car would go, and far away as possible. Leo held my hand in the car most of the way through New Hampshire, north. Leo dozed off, as I drove through the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Runaways

I decided to head toward Canada. We needed to go somewhere with a lot of people, so we could hide easily. Demetrie will have a harder time tracking us if we were in a big city like Toronto or Montreal. We were to the border by sundown. Leo woke as we pulled into line at the Canadian border. We showed our IDs and passports and a few minutes later we were safely in Canada. I drove until we reached Montreal. It was nearly midnight when we arrived. We stopped at a hotel in the middle of the city, one of the older less modern hotels. We checked in with our single bags.

"How long will you be staying?" The desk manager asked.

"Just tonight." I answered.

We didn't need a bell-hop. We carried the two bags we had to our room. I immediately laid on one of the full size beds in the room, and my head was spinning. I must have been breathing heavy, because Leo came and sat next to me on the bed. He put his hand on my forehead.

"Are you feeling alright, Renesmee?"

"I'm feeling a little dizzy."

"You haven't eaten all day. I'll order room service." He picked up the phone and ordered 2 servings of rare-steak, eggs, toast and hashbrown potatoes.

Leo got a shower while I rested on the bed, waiting for room service. Leo came out shortly after with a towel wrapped around his waist and another around his neck, drying his hair. Then room service arrived, and a short young man delivered the meal on a cart. Leo tipped him as he left. Leo helped me to the little round table and chairs in the corner of the room. He pulled the chair out for me, and I sat down. He sat adjacent to me. He lifted the lids on the trays and the smell was mouthwatering. I didn't even mind the steak this time. I was ravenous.

"I'm glad you decided to eat the steak. You need more protein." He said. "It keeps you strong."

"Maybe my vegetarian diet is over, you think?" I gobbled down my meal as we talked.

"Well, you should hunt soon. How long has it been since you hunted last?"

"A few months. October I think."

"That is a long time. I've only gone a week without feeding, but that was when I was alone, and had no flock to feed from. How do you do it, being so close to humans?"

"Just used to it, I guess."

"I'm not used to being around humans. It is very hard to resist their blood. I was isolated on my island, and when my grandfather died, I hadn't been around a human except on my travels to find the others."

"I suppose it would be harder for you, being so isolated." I chewed the last few bites of my meal. I looked over to him, as he ate his meal. He looked handsomely sexy wrapped in his towel. There were still water droplets lying on his bare shoulders. He caught me glancing at him, and I smiled and looked away. He smiled slyly.

"Why don't you get a shower and freshen up from our long drive. A nice hot shower will relax you." He suggested.

"Okay." I hopped up from my chair and stripped all my clothes on the way to the bathroom, giving Leo a little strip-tease before I dashed into the shower. He grinned.

I took the hottest shower I could stand, letting the water run over my head and face. Demetrie's face kept flashing in my head, every time I closed my eyes. I tried to shake it off.

I wrapped a towel around me, and dried my hair with another towel, and then brushed my teeth. I came out of the bathroom, and Leo was sitting with his back against the headboard of one of the beds. I thought he was watching TV, but he was asleep. He was still in his towel, lying on top of the covers. I took my towel off next to the bed, and crawled under the covers, next to him. I placed my head on his chest, and he flinched a little at my cold wet hair. He didn't move from his spot, but put his arm around my shoulders. I closed my eyes and smile, as I listened to his shallow breathing and heart beating. I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I was awoken by kisses on my neck and shoulder. Leo was curled behind me, kissing me. I woke and smiled, turning to face him.

"Good morning." I said

"Good morning." He replied.

He kissed me gently on the lips, caressing my naked body under the covers. His touch made me shudder with excitement. After long kisses and caresses, we made love. I missed his touch, his warmth, his kisses so soft, his scent so delicious.

The sun started to enter the room, and we got dressed and gathered our things. It was 9 am, and check out was at 11. I wanted to try to call my father. I know he must have been worried.

"Dad, It's me."

"Nessie? Oh, my god, are you okay? Where are you? Alice can't see you. She can only see where Demetrie is going."

"We're fine, Dad. We drove all night to Canada. We're in Montreal, but we're leaving the hotel now to go back on the road."

"You'll need more money. I can wire you some. Don't use credit cards. Too easy to trace. Buy some new clothes if you want, and anything else you need. Stay in big cities where there are lots of people. It will be harder for him to pick up your scents."

"I take it you weren't able to slow him down much."

"No. Sorry. He evaded us near the mountains. He was stronger than expected."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, fine. A few of us got bitten in the process. He has a ferocious bite."  
"Who got bitten?"

"Me, Jasper, and your mother. But it's not bad. Don't worry."

"Good." We paused. "Dad, I'm sorry I kept Leo a secret from you. I wish you could have gotten to know him before we had to run off."

"It's alright Nessie. There's still time to get to know Leo, if he is the one you want to be with. Although I don't really approve of you two being together intimately. But that is your decision."

"Yes, Dad, I've made my decision. Leo is the one I want."

"Okay. Well, you better get going. I will wire the money within the hour."

"I'll check on it after breakfast. Thanks Dad, for everything. I love you, and give my love to Mom, Alice and Jasper."

"I will. Stay safe, and watch yourself. Alice says Demetrie is still in NH, trying to catch your scent. It won't be long before he is on to your trail. I love you, Nessie." He hung up.

I felt tears come to my eye. Leo gave me a hug. I stopped crying and put on a brave face. Then we went to check out of the hotel. We ate breakfast in the restaurant of the hotel, then we asked where the closest Moneygram was. There happened to be one in the hotel. My father wired us 5000 dollars. I put a few hundred in my wallet and the rest in an envelope and hit it in the glove box. We stopped for gas, and bought a few snacks for the road. We drove for several hours until we reached Toronto, where we had an early dinner. We stopped at a department store on the outskirts of the city. We shopped for a few toiletries, and some clothing items. I picked out a black ski jacket, a few long-sleeved shirts, jeans, boots, and underwear and socks for Leo. I picked out a few sweaters, tops, jeans, undergarment, and socks for myself. We also bought some CDs for the road in case of dead spots on the radio.

We topped off the car and headed towards Ottawa. We drove until morning, and Leo needed to hunt. We stopped at Algonquin Provincial Park. It was below freezing that morning. I followed Leo on the hunt. We came upon a small herd of elk, and hunkered down, waiting for our moment of attack. I let the attack, corning a small doe, and Leo brought down a mid-size buck. His bite was more lethal than mine, and I realized his bites were poisonous, unlike mine. His prey was stunned quicker than mine. I struggled with my doe. The heat from the animal's blood steamed in the icy air. I gorged on the blood, trying not to waste any. Leo managed not to spill a drop. The blood of the elk was giving me more energy. I almost missed the thrill of the hunt. When we had our fill, we got back on the road. We stopped for gas in Ottawa and continued through the next province. Leo switched driving with me when as he figured out how to drive. He had never driven a car before, but he watched me and learned. He drove on through until dark. We reached Winnipeg in time for an early dinner. We got another hotel room in the city. We showered, and stayed in bed for the rest of the evening. Later that night, I called my Dad again for an update.

"Dad. We're in Winnipeg. We should be in Calgary by tomorrow afternoon. Is Alice still keeping tabs on Demetrie?"

"Yes. But he's so erratic in his travels. She's having a hard time keeping him in her sights. I think he's trying to throw her off. She's getting frustrated with him."

"Dad, I'm tired of running. It's exhausting driving across this tundra. It is so cold up here. I've never seen so much white blinding snow in my life."

"I know, Nessie. We'll make a plan. Call me when you get to Calgary tomorrow."

"Tell Mom, I love her."

"I will. Be careful."

"I will. Good-night Dad."

Leo held me in his arms most of the night. We were up before dawn, and checked out of the hotel. I drove the first shift to Calgary. We arrived late afternoon. We stayed at another hotel, and ordered room service for dinner instead of going out. We ate dinner, made love, and as we lay in bed, holding hands, Leo spoke.

"Renesmee?"

I had my eyes closed, lying my head on his chest. His fingers were interlocked with mine across his abdomen.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"I love you." Leo professed.

"I love you, too." I replied and smiled.

"Renesmee?" He asked again maybe checking to see if I was still awake.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" He asked abruptly.

"Yes." I paused and sat up, not realizing what I had agreed to. "What did you just ask me?"

Leo smiled at me. "I asked you to marry me."

I looked at him funny seeing if he was joking, but he wasn't. "Are you serious?" I asked.

"I wouldn't joke about this. I love you, Renesmee, and I want to marry you."

I paused briefly. "Okay, then. Yes. I will marry you."

Leo leapt up out of bed and started to get dressed. "Let's go then." He was thrilled.

"Now? You want to get married now?"

"Why not? Why wait? We're on the run from a killer vampire, and we are together, and we love each other. We may not get another opportunity. There is a chapel up the road. We can go now."

I was suddenly captivated with the idea. I jumped up from bed, and started dressing. I remembered I had packed my emerald green dress. I put it on just for the occasion. Leo was wearing black pants and a button-down white shirt. I fixed my hair and face, and gave Leo a hug before we headed out the door holding hands. We drove to the little chapel up the road which happened to be open 24 hours. We held hands as we walked in. A little old man an his wife greeted us.

"I can't believe we're doing this." I stated.

"Believe it."

We filled out the paperwork and signed the certificate. The little old lady stood as our witness. She handed me a bouquet of white flowers. I stood facing Leo in front of the little old man, as he read from his book, filling in our names as he went along.

"Do you, Leonidis Nicolas Xantos, take this woman, Renesmee as your wife to have and to hold from this day forward, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Leo said smiling at me, and holding my hand.

"And do you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take this man, Leonidis, as your husband, to have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?"|

A tear rolled down my cheek. I wished my parents could have been there to witness. Ismiled at Leo. He was so handsome, loving, caring. He was my match. He was my world now. This was our moment.

"Miss?" The old man said.

"Oh, sorry. I do." I sighed.

"By the power invested in me and by the province of Calgary. You are man and wife." We both looked at him. "Oh, and you may kiss the bride." He said finally.

Leo pulled me towards him and kissed me lovingly on the lips. The couple took our picture of us, and I tucked it in my purse. We gathered our certificate and thanked the couple as we went out of the chapel. We headed back to the hotel, holding hands and sneaking kisses.

Leo lifted me into his arms as we got off the elevator and to our room. He was still holding me as he closed the door with his foot and eased me onto the bed, kissing me, stripping his shirt off. He helped me off with my dress. We made love for the first time as husband and wife.

As dawn approached, we laid in each others arms in wedding bliss. Was this our honeymoon? Honeymoon on the run from a ferocious vampire tracker? Would we keep running forever? Surely we would run out of money, time and eventually Demetrie would find us. I was tired of running. I called my father as Leo slept.

"Nessie, Alice says Demetrie has got a lead on you two. He's hot on your trail. He will catch up to you tomorrow if you don't leave tonight." Dad had panic in his voice.

"Dad, what do we do? He'll surely catch up to us."

"I think you should go to LaPush. You will be safe there. The werewolf pack will protect you. I will call them and let them know. We will fly out in the morning and meet with them. How long before you will be in the area?"

"I don't know, a day and a half. Why would the werewolves protect us?"

"They are still our friends, our allies. I will meet with Sam in the morning in the neutral zone. But we won't be allowed to fight with them on LaPush land."

I suddenly remembered one minor detail. "What about Jacob?"

"He won't be able to participate."

"I know, but he may be there."

"You may run into him, yes."

"But what about Leo? Won't the pack know of him, and with me breaking up with Jake. They will know I betrayed him."

"I'm sure Jacob will not let you be hurt. He will convince the pack to protect you both."

"I'm not so sure. We have to convince them to help Leo, too. Please, Dad."

"We'll try."

"I better go. I'll call you when we are close."

"Be wary of your surroundings. Don't let your guard down. And keep going. Only stop for gas."

"Okay. We will."

I gathered our things and woke Leo.

"What's wrong, Renesmee?"

"We have to leave. Demetrie's on our trail."

"What? What do we do now? Where will we go?"

"LaPush, Washington."

"The werewolf land? Why there?"

"They will protect us from Demetrie. My family will patrol outside LaPush."

"Jacob will be there won't he? Why would the werewolves protect me?"

"Because I will ask them to. They are my friends."

"Wouldn't Jacob convince them to do otherwise?"

"They will respect my wishes, no matter if Jacob tries to persuade them not to. He's not a werewolf anymore, he wouldn't have a say in the matter, anyway."

"I see. Well, he will still be present, and there may be animosity."

"Jacob will be civil if I can help it."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sacrifice

We drove for hours, switching shifts of four hours each, and sleeping in between. 36 hours later we were in Forks city limits. I stopped at a phone booth and called my father.

"Dad we're in Forks. What's going on?"

"The pack is ready. We'll meet you at the border of LaPush. Don't veer from your path. Demetrie isn't far behind."

We pulled up to the road just outside LaPush. My father, mother, Alice and Jasper were there, as well as, Seth Clearwater. I parked the car and jumped out, running to my family and we hugged in a circle. Leo followed behind me. They all shook Leo's hand, except for my mother, who hugged him.

"Thank you for keeping my daughter safe." She whispered to him.

"You're welcome." He replied surprised at her hug.

"Nessie." My father started. "Seth is going to be my ears to communicate with the pack. They are all at First Beach now. They have set up a campfire for you both. When Demetrie tracks you there, the pack will take him out. I'm sorry to say Emmett and Rose will miss this. They are still in Switzerland. Carlisle and Esme will be joining us shortly."

I turned to Seth. "Where's Jacob?" I asked curiously.

"He went out of town." Seth's answer was cryptic.

"He left town because I was coming, didn't he?"

"Yes." Seth was talking short.

"How is he Seth?"

"Fine. Excuse me." Seth seemed distracted.

I looked at him puzzled. Seth ran several feet away from us, and ducked behind a tree, and then he phased into werewolf and stood next to my father. Just then a dark grey wolf emerged from the woods. Leo was astonished by their size.

"Okay, Jared, Thanks." My Dad spoke to the dark grey wolf. "They're ready for you. Jared will escort you both to First Beach."

I gave my Dad a hug. "I'm scared, Dad."

Dad rubbed my back and hugged me back. "The pack won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Keep your mind open so I can communicate to you."

"Okay."

I almost started to cry but I held it together. Leo took me by the hand and we followed the dark grey wolf, Jared into the woods and to First Beach.

When we arrived at the beach, there was a roaring bonfire, and there were 7 of the wolf pack waiting. I guessed it was Sam, the black wolf, Paul, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, and Leah. They gathered around the fire waiting. I nodded and greeted each one with a pat on their heads. I introduced them to Leo, and they all acknowledged with a nod. Leo and I sat on a large piece of driftwood and waited.

"Nessie! He's coming! He found your car, and by-passed us. He's coming now!" My father yelled in my head. I leapt up from the driftwood and stared to the woods. Leo stood too, and looked at me. "What is it?"

"He's coming."

The pack quickly dispersed and stood in the shadows waiting. Leo and I looked to the woods to watch Demetrie coming. I saw his dark blur streak towards us. Leo quickly stepped in front of me. Demetrie stopped 10 feet from us, snarling and hissing through his teeth.

"At last, I've got you two. My mission will be complete. It's too bad actually, you are a lovely couple."

"You don't have to do this Demetrie." Leo spoke to him.

He hissed at Leo's words. "You dare speak to me boy? We have not even been properly introduced."

Leo stood tall in front of him. "I am Leonidis Nicolas Xanthos."

"You are Cretan, aren't you."

"Yes."

"Are you ready to die, Cretan?"

"No. Are you?" Leo took a defensive crouch in front of me. I crouched behind him. Leo's teeth were bared. Demetrie crouched, and suddenly they lunged at each other. They were tousling and I was wondering why the werewolves hadn't intervened yet. Demetrie and Leo stopped fighting and stood apart, glaring at each other. Leo was breathing heavily.

"You are quite strong for a half-ling. I have to say, I am quite may be stronger than the large one of the Cullens. Maybe I should kill the girl first." He lunged toward me, but Leo guarded me and counteracted his moves.

"You are fast too. Surprising, maybe faster than Edward. But not faster than me." He lunged again, teeth bared, and Leo pushed me out of the way and put himself in front of Demetrie's attack. Demetrie's teeth sunk into Leo's shoulder, and he yelled in pain. It was almost the same spot I had bitten him in the cave. I shrieked in horror as Leo fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder in agony. Demetrie stood over him, leering a wide grin. "You cannot defeat me, boy. Now, on to your girlfriend." He started toward me, and I fell back and guarded myself with my arms.

"No!" I screamed.

Suddenly a streak of brown fur passed over me and knocked Demetrie away. I sat up and watched a russet wolf pounce on Demetrie and inflict a killing bite to his neck. Demetrie gurgled a loud moan, and then the russet wolf howled and the whole pack came circling Demetrie's limp body. There were sounds of flesh tearing and teeth gnashing as they tore him to pieces. They placed every piece into the bonfire, and a huge purple flame shot up into the cloudy night sky. The wolf pack dispersed, and the russet wolf turned to look at me. I looked in his eyes. I was still in shock.

"Jacob?" My eyes widened as I knew it was true. He half-grinned his "wolfy" smile and nodded. Then he turned and ran into the woods. I got up looking toward the woods, not believing my eyes. I snapped out of my daze and went to Leo who was still clutching his shoulder and writhing in pain. I touched his arm and he looked at me. He gave me a half-smile in-between moaning in pain. My eyes started to well-up. He was coughing and trying to breath.

"Leo?" I was sobbing, not knowing what to do. "He got you, didn't he?" Leo nodded sadly. "Does it hurt really bad?" I sniffled.

"It burns."

I stood up, and looked around frantically for help. The black wolf, Sam was standing at the edge of the woods. I saw his glowing eyes.

"I need Carlisle. Leo is hurt." I yelled to him. The black wolf took off and I knelt beside Leo, touching his face, and kissing his cheek. My tears were falling on his face. A few minutes later, Carlisle appeared on the beach. He rushed to Leo's side and peeled his shirt back from the bite mark on his shoulder. I hissed a sound as I saw the bite. It was deep and blood was oozing into the gash. I covered my mouth and fought back the nausea that crept up my throat. I looked at Carlisle with pleading eyes. He looked back at me and shook his head. I broke down and sobbed into Leo's chest. Carlisle stroked my hair. Leo's breathing was uneven.

"I'm sorry Nessie. Demetrie's poison is lethal to your kind. He doesn't have much time."

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"It's too late to suck out the poison. The bite is too deep. If that would even help."

Just then my father's voice appeared. "Nessie. I'm so sorry." Dad was standing beside me followed by my Mom, Alice, Jasper and Esme. Alice touched my Dad's shoulder. "Carlisle we have to be on guard. The Volturi are here." My Dad stoically said.

Then a shrilling voice appeared from nowhere. "Carlisle, Edward, my good friends."

Carlisle approached Aros as he floated towards us. "Aros, Caius, Marcos. It is good to see you again. What brings you here?"

"We will get right to the point. We are here for our tracker, Demetrie. Has he been here?"

"I'm afraid, Demetrie has met his demise."

Aros hissed at Carlisle's answer.

"He didn't complete his mission. That is why we came to find him. How did the male half-ling become injured?"

"You should know. You sent Demetrie to kill him." Edward spoke up.

"Kill him? Edward, my orders were to collect the half-lings."

"Someone else ordered to kill all the half-vampires." My father looked to the white, haired cloaked vampire.

Aros looked to Caius. "Brother Caius, was that you who gave the order?"

Caius leered at Aros. "They were an abomination. They had to be destroyed, as well as their makers. The fathers of the half-lings were annihilated as well."

"Why? We've discussed this before. You know the half-lings were not dangerous. You had no right. You went behind my back and delivered the orders to Demetrie."

"I did what was best for our kind, brother, Aros."

"You were wrong. I'm sorry, but your betrayal is unforgiving. You must pay the consequences. Marcos do you agree?"

"Yes, Aros." Marcos was nonchalant.

Caius was angered. "What consequences?"

"You are banished from Volturi. You are no longer my brother."

"No!" Caius looked in disbelief pleading to Aros.

Aros ordered his guard to surround Caius, but he avoided them and leapt over the crowd, suddenly grabbing me and Leo and flew up to the tallest cliff over looking the beach. He dropped us on the hard rocky ledge.

"Now _I _will finish what I have started."

Caius lunged toward me, and I heard screams from my family below, as I thought my end had come. Leo was suddenly on his feet counter attacking Caius. Everytime Caius tried to leap at me, Leo would block him. Caius snarled and growled at him, gnashing his teeth at Leo. I thought I saw him bite Leo a few times, but wasn't sure, they were moving so fast. Leo staggered slightly with each block of Caius's attacks. My family scaled the cliff and were behind Caius. He looked back at them approaching and then looked to Leo, and he attacked. Leo and Caius were struggling close to the edge. I screamed, "No!" And I watched them falling, entangled down the face of the cliff down toward the choppy water below. I leapt and reached to grab Leo, but my father caught my legs before I went over the edge. I was looking for any sign of them in the water. There was nothing. They were gone. My Leo was gone. Dad pulled me to his chest as I cried hysterically.

"He's gone, Nessie."

"No." I replied in disbelief.

"He wouldn't survive the poison, if he did survive the fall and struggle with Caius." Carlisle re-iterated the fact. "I'm sorry."

"Why? Why did this have to happen?" I sobbed. Dad picked me up and carried me back to the beach. My family followed. I buried my face in my father's chest.

Aros, Marcos and their guard were still there as we approached. My father still held me in his arms.

"That was most unfortunate. Brother Caius will be missed. Little, dear Renesmee, I am sorry for your loss." Aros touched my arm, but I did not look at him. "I see there will be great sorrow for you. He was more to you than you led on. I apologize for my brother's actions, and for Demetrie's betrayal. I hope this does not damage our relationship, Carlisle."

"You are not at fault, Aros. It is a great loss to us both."

I looked up as I heard a wolf howl in the distance. Then they filed one by one out of the woods. They approached the group of vampires and encircled us. The Volturi group was clearly frightened at the pack.

"What do they want, Edward?" Aros asked.

"They say you are on Quiluete land which is forbidden to vampires. And they have every right to attack and kill every one of you."

"We did not know. The children of the moon have rules? How is that possible?"

"They are a strict run pack."

"But your family is here."

"We are allies with the Quiluete pack. We were invited. You were not." Dad confirmed. The Volturi grouped together.

"Then we go in peace. Peace to you my friends. Edward, Bella, always a pleasure. Renesmee may your heart heal from its wounds. You _will_ find love again."

"Go in peace, Brother Aros." Carlisle spoke.

The Volturi seemed to float away like a black carpet through the woods. I looked around at all the wolves and they howled in a song. The russet wolf was missing. I looked toward the woods. There he stood staring at me. I kept looking in his eyes. He blinked and nodded his head. He howled once then was gone in the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Grieving

The next few days were a blur to me. I was so distraught with sorrow and grief, like I was in a fog. Carlisle said it was all part of the grieving process. I stared out the window of the plane, on the ride back to New Hampshire. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Leo fall to his death, over and over again. I couldn't sleep or eat.

I didn't see Jacob again after that fateful evening. I didn't get a chance to thank him for saving my life, or talk to him about how he became werewolf again, or just to hear his soothing voice. I missed him. As much pain as I caused him, I still loved him. But would he ever forgive me for betraying him, never in a million years. I know I wouldn't if I were him. I still wanted him there with me, to hold me and tell me that my nightmares would end, and that everything would be alright. I would believe him if _he_ told me.

I remember my father talking to someone on the phone about Caius's body washing up on First Beach, the night we left. He was mangled with bites and bloated by the water. The Quiluete pack burned his body. I imagined them doing some ritualistic dance around the fire in celebration. I chuckled at that thought. Then cried at the thought of Leo's misfortunate death.

My father thought I had lost my mind. One minute I would be laughing to myself, another minute crying uncontrollably, then curled up in a catatonic ball. My parents withdrew me from school and said I would be home schooled for awhile, or indefinitely, depending on my state of mind.

Several days later, or it could have been a month for all I knew, I had lost track of time. I felt nauseous one morning, probably from not eating. After vomiting water, I looked for lip balm for my chapped lips in my purse. I came across a picture lying at the bottom of my purse. I turned it over, and a tear come to my eye as I saw Leo and my "wedding" photo. Our wedding day, spur of the moment as it was, was the last good memory I had of Leo. I almost couldn't remember his face. The picture filled in the blank. I held the picture to my chest and cried until I had no more tears. I tucked the picture in a book of Greek mythology, and put the book on the bookshelf, high from reach.

I decided to finally unpack my clothes from my cross Canadian trek. I then found the marriage certificate from Leo and my wedding day. I read the names aloud to myself. Leonidis Nicholas Xanthos and Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Renesmee Xanthos. I repeated to myself over and over again, then smiled briefly. I took the certificate, folded it, and put it in my pocket. I went downstairs and passed my parents, Alice and Jasper in the living room. I went straight to the garage and to my Tourig. I found a bag of Leo's clothes, and the blanket and candles in a shopping bag from our "first time" in the cave. I grabbed an empty metal can used for collecting fall leaves and drug it outside. I searched the bottom of the shopping bag for the fireplace lighter. I threw all the items in the silver can and poured lighter fluid on top, then set the pile afire. My parents, Alice and Jasper came rushing out to the garage. I stood in front of the warm fire as the cold snowy air circled me. My parents observed me intently as I watched the flames dance and spark. I pulled the certificate out of my pocket and threw it on the fire. I turned to my family, who I didn't realize were watching me. I jumped a little.

"Hi." I said the first words out of my mouth in weeks.

"Honey, are you okay?" Dad asked concerned, probably wondering why I was burning trash.

"I'm hungry. What's for lunch?"

They all looked at me funny and almost chuckled.

"I'll fix you something." My Mom offered.

Mom made me eggs and toast. I ate two helpings, I was so hungry.

"Well, I'm glad you have your appetite back." Mom stated.

"Thanks."

"Honey, do you mind if I ask what you were burning in the trash can?"

"Just some of Leo's things."

"Why?"

"I'm trying to forget him."

"Why would you do that? You loved him, right?"

"It hurts too much to remember him."

"Oh, honey." Mom tried to hug me, but I pushed her away.

"I don't need to be babied! I just need to move on with my life. I can't be miserable forever. Leo is dead, and I have to accept that!"

My mother looked at me hurt at my rejection. "I'm sorry, Nessie."

"We need to plan a funeral for Leo. We are supposed to have a funeral."

"Okay, we can do that if you want." Mom agreed.

"At the beach, near the cave, at dawn." I demanded.

"Okay, I'll make arrangements with the family."

"I'll order flowers." Alice chimed in as she walked in the kitchen.

"What's today's date, Mom?" I asked.

"March 20th, first day of spring."

I was surprised at her answer. Had I been out of it two months? "Oh, goodness, where did the time go?" I said.

"You've been out of touch for awhile, honey." Mom affirmed.

"Yeah, I guess I have." I turned to go upstairs, and looked back at my family. "Thanks for breakfast, Mom. And thank you for making the arrangements."

I looked outside my bedroom window, at the changing weather. The snow was melting in patches on the lawn. Everything was coming to life again. Slowly the cold was turning to warmth again. All the living things were waking up from their slumber.

A few days had passed, and my grief was subsiding for the moment. I felt inclined to think about Jacob. I was thinking about him a lot. I wondered what he was doing. I tried calling Seth Clearwater. He was as close to Jacob as anyone. He would tell me about Jacob. I needed to know.

"Seth? Hi, it's Nessie."

"Oh, hi, Nessie. How are you?"

"Better thanks."

"I'm sorry about Leo. I didn't know him, but it was a real shame about the way he died."

"Thanks, Seth. That's nice of you."

"No prob. So what's up?"

"You can tell me to go to hell, if you want, Seth, but I was calling to see if you heard from Jake?"

"I'd never tell you that, Nessie. Yeah, sure I saw Jake a couple weeks ago."

"Oh, not recently?"

"Naw, he doesn't hang with us much. He's gone lone wolf again."

"I see. How'd he look to you."

"Oh, I dunno, kind of the same, maybe a bit scruffier. He's let his hair grow out again. I told him he needed a haircut."

I giggled a little. Seth made me laugh. "Does he ask about me, Seth?"

"Well, he doesn't like to talk about you. He gets sad when your name is mentioned."

"Oh, I see."

"Are you missing him, Nessie?" Seth was always honest.

"Oh, yes, Seth." I started to tear up, but pushed it back down.

"We all make mistakes, Nessie."

"Thanks, Seth."

"Do you want me to have him call you when I see him?"

"I don't know. That would be nice, but I doubt he will."

"I'll see what I can do."

There was a pause. "Seth, I was wondering."

"Yeah?"

"How did Jake get his wolf spirit back?"

"He never lost it."

"What?" I was confused and stunned.

"It seems it was sleeping. You see you can't perform a ritual to get rid of the spirit if the participant is unwilling."

"He had the wolf in him all along?" I asked.

"My grandfather woke it up for him."

"How?"

"Kind of like when they did that ritual at the beach except it was like a tazer gun. My grandfather just conjured up the spirit by placing his hand on Jake's chest. Jake's body shook like he was being tazered. It was pretty cool, actually. And as soon as my grandfather did that, Jake phased instantly. He was back to his old self, well sort of. Physically anyway."

"Wow, that's an interesting story. I wish I could have seen it."

"Yeah. Well, Nessie, it's been nice talking to you. I've gotta go. Take care of yourself."

"Thanks. You too."

A few more days had passed, and I was thinking more about the fact that I was the only one of my kind left. Supposedly Demetri killed them all, and saved Leo and I for last. All the vampires that created the "half-lings", as they called them, were destroyed as well, with the exception of my father. My mother was the only human female to survive the births. Would Demetri have killed my father as well, after he finished off Leo and me? None of that mattered now. Demetri was dead. Jacob had killed him. Jacob saved me from Demetri's venomous bite. He saved my life. _Why would he have saved my life after the pain I had caused him. Did he still care for me?_ So I was alone, only one of my kind, with no one to love, and tomorrow I was to bury the only one left like me. I bury my Leo, my secret husband. I was feeling very lonely. I curled up in my bed.

The following day I woke early before dawn. The funeral was within an hour. I finally had an occasion to wear the black dress I purchased before Leo and I ran away. Who knew I would be wearing it to his funeral? I came downstairs, and my family were all there, my parents, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and even Charlie. Charlie came to support me, although he never got to meet Leo. We walked to the beach two by two. Charlie walked with my mother, as I walked with my father. Alice, Rose and Esme carried the flower wreaths we were going to send to sea. It was almost sunrise. Low tide was in, so we were able to reach the secret alcove by foot. We stood in front of the cave and my father spoke.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming here and supporting Nessie in her time of sorrow. She would like to say a few words."

I stepped forward and unfolded a piece of paper where I had written the words that now choked me.

"Leonidis Nicolas Xanthos was a half-vampire, born on an island near Crete. He was raised by his human grandfather, and when his grandfather passed away, he was alone in a difficult world. He persevered and was determined to find others like him, and learn from them. When he heard of me he wanted to meet the legend he was told by the Amazonians. There was an instant attraction and connection for Leo and I. He had a wonderful spirit. His only reasons for being here were to be with me. He loved me unconditionally and gave his life to save me. If he was still here I would thank him. Thank him for my life, and loving me for who I was. I would thank him for the brief time we spent together, that will live on in my memory forever. We gather here as a memory of you and wish you peace in your journey beyond the oceans."

I bowed my head, not crying one tear. Alice handed me a wreath of white lilies. I placed the wreath in the waves and pushed it out to sea. Esme and Rose did the same with the other wreaths. When I looked up from the waters edge I saw a figure approach at the other end of the beach. I focused on the figure. He stood at the other side of the alcove. There was Jacob, wearing a black suit and tie, standing with his hands in his pockets. His hair was longer, almost shoulder length, tucked behind his ears. Our glances met for the first time in months. He lifted one hand up as if he were going to wave. My family was all in awe of his presence. He mouthed, "hi" to me. I mouthed, "hi" back and then something over came me. I was suddenly drawn to him again. I started running, and threw off my sandals, rushing to him and threw my arms around his neck. He held me close and even picked me up slightly, then set me back down. We held each other, rocking back and forth lightly. He smelled so wonderful, that woodsy clean smell after spring rain. He caressed my hair and inhaled my scent. He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"I thought I was hallucinating for a minute. You're really here." I told him overjoyed.

"Yes, Nessie, I'm really here. It's not a mirage."

"Thank you for coming."

"I wanted to tell you…" Jacob was having a hard time saying the words. "I'm sorry for your loss, Nessie." The words seemed to choke him.

"Thanks. I am really glad you decided to come."

Jacob hugged me, holding me tight. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now, but holding you in my arms." He told me.

I closed my eyes and started to cry. I had my Jacob in my arms again.

"You'll be alright, Nessie."

"I know." He made me believe.

Following the funeral, my parents had a small reception at the house. There was enough food for ten people, but only 3 humans that consumed food. My Grandpa Charlie casually sipped beer, and talked with my parents in the kitchen, and Jacob standing with them, somewhat listening to their conversation. I sat in a chair across the room, feeling uncomfortable in the crowd. Esme, and Alice stood on either side of my chair conversing about dress patterns or something, I wasn't really paying much attention. I kept looking and watching Jacob's every move. _ I can't believe he is really here. Maybe Seth finally convinced him to see me. Maybe it was all Jake's idea. No matter, he is here, and he looks so handsome in his suit. I really do like the hair. _He would catch my glance once in awhile and would smile at me, and I would smile back. The buzzing of the conversations around me was making me uncomfortable. I got up and looked to Jacob. He followed me with his eyes. I walked out the front door and out on the front lawn that had completely thawed from the snowy winter. The grass was greening, and small yellow buttercups were popping up like patterns on the carpet of grass. I took my shoes off and walked in the cool grass. The spring air was cool but the sun was warm on my skin. I closed my eyes and felt the sunrays tickle my face. The buzzing of the conversations in my head dissipated. I heard food steps behind me.

"Are you alright, Nessie?" Jacob came out to check on me. I turned around to him.

"Oh, yeah. I just needed some air. All that chatter was making me a little crazy."

"Do you want to be alone?" He started to turn.

"No. Don't go, please." I held my hand out to him. He took my hand in his, and looked at our hands together. He interlocked his fingers in mine. Then he looked at me and half-smiled. We stood quietly next to each other for several minutes.

"How long are you staying, Jake?" I asked finally.

"I don't know. That depends on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Depends on how long you need me to stay."

I wanted to say "forever" but didn't want to ruin this moment. We were connecting again, although under dire circumstances. This was different, almost awkward. Both of us not wanting to say too much. We were quiet again for awhile.

"You know, Nessie." He was choking on his words again. "You can talk about him if you want. If it helps."

I looked at him in wonderment.

"Thanks, Jake, but I don't think I can right now."

"Well, when you're ready, I _will_ listen."

I looked at him strangely. "Why are you being so nice to me? You shouldn't even be here. You should be furious with me."

"I'm here because you need me to be. I don't want you to be sad anymore."

"How do you know what I need?" I was getting angry for no reason. "Maybe I need you to yell and scream at me, tell me what a horrible person evil person I am!"

Jacob just sighed and stayed surprisingly calm.

"I know you are hurting right now, Nessie. But trying to start a fight with me is not going to work."

"Maybe I _want_ to fight. Maybe I want to yell!" I started slapping him in the chest. "Fight me, Jake! Fight me!"

Jacob grabbed me by the wrists and pulled me toward him. He put his face in mine and looked me in the eyes. He was still calm.

"I'm not going to fight with you, Nessie. If it makes you feel better to hit me, then go ahead." He dropped my wrists and patted himself in the chest. "Come on give me you're best shot."

I was suddenly in a rage of fury, charging him, wrestling him to the ground, smacking and punching him. Jacob still egged me on. "That right. Hit me harder." So I did, until the rage inside me subsided, and the anger turned to tears of sadness. I dropped my head into Jacob's chest and sobbed. Jacob held me close and stroked my hair. I stopped crying a few moments later. My eyes were stinging. I cried enough for a lifetime.

"Do you feel better now?" We sat up a moved next to each other.

"Yes, I think so. Why did you let me hit you like that? You didn't even get mad at me."

"No. I knew you needed to release some of that pain. Why not on me? I can take it?"

"You never even got the least bit angry."

"I think I have that under control now. Ever since the elders woke the spirit in me, it was like a calming. Suddenly everything was clear. I had a new outlook on life." He paused and reflected. "Plus I wanted to help you through your grief. My, anger, won't help you anyway."

I looked at him in amazement. He has changed, and for the better. He was more focused and relaxed. I was suddenly looking at Jacob in a new light. We paused for a few moments longer.

"When did you realize you were still a werewolf?"

"As soon as I got back to LaPush, I went to the elders to see if they could change me back. They informed me I was still a werewolf. The wolf was sleeping inside me. It just needed to be awoken. I knew as soon as I was werewolf again I could try and win you back. Then I heard that the blood-sucker from Italy was after you two, and you ran away with _Leo. _I wanted to find you and tear him to shreds and take you away. But when I had the wolf back, it all changed. I knew I couldn't be the one to take that from you. It saddened me for you to be with him, but I dealt with it the only way I knew I could. So I started patrolling with Sam again. It was like old times. I could have stayed in wolf stage. I was even Alpha for a day." He reminisced.

"I didn't see you at first when I got to LaPush. Where were you?"

"I wasn't there yet. I was patrolling near Vancouver, actually intercepting."

I was confused for a moment. "Intercepting? Who? You were following me?"

"Yes. I caught up to you northeast of Vancouver, and found the blood-sucker close on your trail following you. I made sure he wasn't going to catch you. He was so close to getting you, you wouldn't believe. I passed him when I knew you were out of his range. And I followed you all the way in. Somehow Demetri got around me, and got here before me. It was my fault, Nessie. The pack was waiting on my orders. I was late getting there. I didn't make it in time to save Leo. I could barely make it in time to protect you. If I was any later, you might have been killed." Jacob looked away. "I'm sorry for that."

"You followed me? And you led the attack on Demetri?"

"Yes. But I was too late. I'm sorry." Jacob bowed his head. I shook my head and took his face in my hands.

"It's not your fault, Jake. You did the best you could."

"I had no idea the Volturi were coming either. We had just caught scent of them as we phased back. We thought the danger was over. I had no idea one of them wanted you dead."

"You wouldn't have. None of us did really. Nobody knew what Caius was capable of. Leo was so weak from Demetri's bite. I didn't think he would be able to even fight Caius. It must have took every last ounce of life left of him to save me from Caius."

Jacob put his arm around my shoulders. "I really am sorry, Nessie."

"Would you quit saying your sorry. It's not your fault. Quit blaming yourself. It was a tragic accident. Nothing more."

"If you say so. I wish I could have done more."

"Don't Jake! If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened in the first place. So just stop it!" I got up and started running away toward the house. Jacob followed me and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to him crushing me against his chest. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me firmly on the lips. I clutched my hands at his back and squeezed myself closer. His warm kisses encircled me like a cocoon encasing me in his arms. When he stopped kissing me, I felt off balance. He steadied me on my feet. We both cleared our throats and smiled at each other.

"I'm glad to see I still have that effect on you." Jacob said grinning from ear to ear.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Only One

It was several weeks since the funeral, and my grief was nearly non-existent. Once in awhile I would see something or someone out of the corner of my eye that reminded me of Leo, and I would be sad briefly. Alice and Jasper went back to Canada where they were building a home. Emmett and Rosalie were back in Switzerland. Carlisle and Esme were traveling in Eastern Europe helping to deliver medical supplies to war torn countries. My parents were finishing up their final year at Dartmouth. Dad was studying ancient laws and philosophy. Mom was studying world history and cultures. I started home-schooling, and did most of my school work on line. I had an A in all my classes. I also took an Art class at the University. I continued to draw and paint, usually from memory, but occasionally I would do some still life as well.

I convinced Jacob to stay in New Hampshire. We weren't completely together. We were taking things slow. We mostly spent a lot of time talking, or reading to each other, or I would subject him to my drawings or paintings as my subject. We were having fun together. We went for long walks in the woods, and even took in a movie in town. Jacob dropped out of high school and was studying for his GED. He wanted to start college in the fall and get his mechanics degree. He eventually wanted to open his own repair shop business. He also started working construction during the day. Jacob and I weren't intimate. We were sort of dating. It was sweet and a bit corny at times. We did kiss a lot though. Our kisses got so hot, I thought we would burst into flames. We took our share of cold showers. We weren't rushing into making love anytime soon.

It was Mid-April, and I realized my appetite was getting more extensive. I started hunting again with my parents. I was hunting more often than they were. My human appetite had increased as well. I was eating full portions at meals, sometimes even taking second helpings. Jacob laughed at me at dinner, because I had consumed more food than him.

"Geez, Nessie, you keep eating like that and you'll get a big belly." He poked at my stomach, jokingly. But my stomach was hard as rock, and didn't move. Jacob looked at me funny, then I lifted my shirt and looked at my stomach.

"Nessie?" Jacob's eyes grew wider. "Are you feeling alright?"

I looked at him, then looked at my stomach again. "You're not thinking…" I said trailing off.

"Yes. I am."

"But that's not possible." _I haven't been with anyone since Leo, and Jake on New Years. Surely I would have had these babies by now, if they were part vampire. _

Jacob carefully put his hand on my belly. I felt a twinge, then Jacob jerked his hand away.

"Nessie, your stomach just kicked me."

"Oh, my god. I am pregnant."

"Very much so."

"I don't understand. How is this possible? I would have had them by now. Mom! Dad!" I yelled for my parents as they were coming in from outside. They rushed to my side. "What's wrong?" They asked in unison. They saw me holding my stomach and Jacob was in shock in his chair.

"I think we have a problem."

They were surprised but concerned. "No. You're not, Pregnant? Nessie!" Mom squealed in delight.

My Dad was not so elated. He was still old fashioned. "How long have you known you were pregnant, Nessie?" Dad looked leering at Jacob.

"Just now. We were sitting here eating dinner, and Jacob and I were joking around and he poked my belly. Then he put his hand on my stomach and it kicked Jacob."

Dad looked agitated. "I'm calling Carlisle."

Mom was just gushing over me, and kept touching my belly. Jacob was still dumbfounded, sitting in his chair. Dad got off the phone.

"Carlisle will be here tomorrow. He's bringing a sonogram machine with him."

"Will he be able to see the baby?"

"Carlisle is guessing he will."

Dad was still staring down Jacob. "What do you have to say for yourself, Jacob?" Dad asked him.

Jacob snapped out of his stupor. "What?"

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Dad repeated himself.

"I can't talk about his right now, Edward."

My Dad must have read his thoughts. "Oh, I see. Well, that's a good point."

"What?" I was confused. "Dad, what was Jacob thinking."

"Nothing. Don't worry yourself."

"Jake?" I asked him.

"We'll talk about it later, Nessie." Jacob gritted his teeth.

"Why?"

"I don't want to upset you, that's why."

"You don't believe the baby's yours is that it?" I guessed.

Jacob gnashed his teeth. "We're not talking about this right now. Got it!"

He got up from his seat and pushed his chair back in forcefully. He sighed heavily and left the room.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I shouldn't have said anything." Dad apologized.

"He thinks it's not his, and he may be right." My Mom patted me on the shoulder.

"You think it may be Leo's?" She asked.

_It's pretty likely. Jacob and I had only been together once on New Years. _

"It's possible." I replied.

"Carlisle can test paternity if you really want to know. You wouldn't have to wait until the baby is born." Dad explained.

"Isn't that dangerous, though, Edward?" My Mom asked.

"We'll find out tomorrow when Carlisle comes."

Dad went to talk to Jacob.

"This is so great Nessie." Mom gushed. "I need to call Alice."

She grabbed the phone and called Alice.

"Alice? Guess what? Oh, yes of course you would know. Isn't that the best news? Well, I don't know. Oh, no, don't tell me. I want it to be a surprise. Carlisle will be here with the sonogram machine. I have to call Esme and Rose. We'll know more tomorrow. Okay. I will. See you later."

Mom hung up the phone. "Alice sends her love and congratulates you. I need to call Esme and Rose."

She continued talking on the phone. I placed my hand on my stomach that seemed like the elephant in the room. I wondered what Jacob and my Dad were talking about. I hoped it was positive. I listened to my mother talk to Esme and then Rose making plans for my baby shower already. Rosalie was especially excited for me. I was getting sleepy listening to my mother chat on the phone. I decided to go outside and get some fresh air. It was cloudy out, like it was getting ready to rain. My Mom had taken an interest in gardening and tulips of every color were blooming in beds surrounding the house. I lifted my shirt to look at my small bump of a belly. I rubbed my hands in a circle on my stomach, and looked to the lush green forest scattered with colorful blooms. I closed my eyes and felt the warm damp breeze blow through my hair, listening to the leaves rustle in the wind. I thought I heard someone call my name. I opened my eyes and looked to the trees. I listened again, but only heard the breeze blowing. Jacob came up behind me surprising me.

"Nessie, did you hear me calling you?" He asked.

"Oh, no. I was listening to the wind."

"I was looking for you."

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize about the way I acted earlier. I want you to know I will be here for you, if you need me. I will support you in any way I can."

"Thanks, Jake. I appreciate that." That wasn't actually what I was expecting, but our relationship wasn't ready for anything else.

The following day Carlisle arrived early morning. He assessed my situation, as Jacob looked on.

"Very interesting, Nessie." Carlisle examined me in my room, as Jacob hung out in the hallway, giving me privacy. "It looks like, by my calculations, you are just over 4 months pregnant. You should be due the first week of September. Your pregnancy is progressing normally like a human pregnancy. Much different than what your mother went through."

"That's good right?"

"Yes. You seem healthy. You have a good appetite, but I want you to take prenatal vitamins. Do you want Jake in here for the sonogram?"

"Sure, if he wants to. We'll be able to see the baby on the sonogram?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Jake?" I called for him. He poked his head inside the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come in for the sonogram?"

"Sure, I guess. If you want me to."

"Of course."

Jacob came in cautiously and sat next to my bed. Carlisle propped me up with pillows and lifted my shirt and squirted cold goop on my belly. He ran the sonogram wand across my little bump of a belly. The monitor was next to me where Jacob and I could see it. Then the figure appeared on the screen, a grey blobby thing. Carlisle pointed out a head, arm and leg.

"Well, what do you know?" Carlisle said curious.

"What? What is it Carlisle?" I asked. Jacob and I perked up.

"Well, Nessie, it looks like you have two babies in there. See." He pointed to two heads opposite each other, one up, one down.

"Twins?" Jacob and I said in unison, then looked at each other.

"Do you want to hear the heartbeats?"

We nodded. Carlisle flipped a switch, and we heard two sets of fast heartbeats, beating opposite of each other. The beating was like fast clocks ticking underwater.

"Wow. That's them in there." Jacob listened intently, and placed his hand on my stomach and smiled. "They're moving around."

"So do you want to know the sex?" Carlisle asked.

Jacob and I looked at each other and agreed. "Yes."

Carlisle scanned with the sonogram wand again. "Look there." He pointed to the obvious outline of a boy. "A boy." Then scanned some more. "This one's a little tricky. But I believe that is a girl." He points again.

"Well, one of each." Jacob acknowledged.

"Twins, can you believe it?" I asked.

"Maybe you're psychic?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember a while ago a dream you had?"

"Twins!" I exclaimed. "Maybe it was a premonition."

"That's amazing." Jacob kissed me, unexpectantly, but softly on the lips. "Congratulations, little momma." Jacob teased.

"Congratulations to you both." Carlisle said.

Jacob gave Carlisle a curious look.

Just then, my parents came in. Mom came to my side and hugged me. "Edward just told me you're having twins! That's great." She kissed me on the forehead, and was off to call Alice, Esme and Rose. Dad came over and kissed my forehead.

"Congratulations, Nessie." Dad said understatedly. "Carlisle, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dad took him aside and I knew he was asking about the paternity test. I looked concerned and I knew I was scowling.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" Jacob asked.

"If you could know if the babies were yours now, would you want to know?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Dad's asking Carlisle to do a paternity test."

"Well, I don't think that matters right now. I just want you to have a healthy pregnancy. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Dad looked over to us, squinting at Jacob then abruptly stopped his conversation with Carlisle and approached Jacob. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Jake, Nessie's going to be fine. The babies will be healthy. This is different from when Bella had Nessie. Nothing bad is going to happen to her."

I looked at Jacob in bewilderment. "Is that what you were worried about? You're afraid these babies will be like me when I was born?"

"Well, slightly. I'm worried about you. I'm afraid for you."

"You were traumatized by my birth, weren't you?"

"Well, yeah. It was pretty frightening. You were sucking the life from Bella, and when you were born you gnawed your way out of her womb. There was so much blood. It was like a horror movie."

"Jacob. You don't have to worry. Nessie's pregnancy is almost as normal as any human. She'll be fine." Carlisle tried to reassure Jacob.

"I'm just worried. That's all."

"Of course you are. It's only normal." Carlisle smiled at him.

"Carlisle, what about the paternity test?" I asked unexpectedly.

"Well, I wouldn't recommend it with twins. There's a possibility of infection and possible injury to the fetuses. Other complications as well. It could cause premature birth."

"Then no! We can wait." Jacob spoke up.

"Are you sure, Jake? Wouldn't you want to know for sure." I asked again.

Jacob looked at my father. "Carlisle why don't we let Nessie have a chance to talk." Dad eased Carlisle out the door.

I watched them leave, wondering what was going on. Jacob sat beside me on my bed. He took my hand in his.

"Nessie." Jacob looked at my hand and then in my eyes. "I wanted to tell you before that I don't care if I'm the father or not."

"What?" I didn't believe what I was hearing.

"I'm trying to tell you, I love you. I love you no matter what. Always have, always will."

"Jake, how could you even forgive me for what I've done to you. I betrayed and hurt you. I broke your heart. Why would you even give a damn about me?" Tears started to well up inside me.

"Nessie, none of that matters anymore. We've hit a few roadblocks in our relationship, and we're starting to get back on track. I've never stopped loving you Nessie. I knew, somehow, I would have you in my life again. I love you more now than ever, if that sounds possible."

_I don't deserve a man like Jacob._

"How can you not want to know if the babies are yours or not?"

"Because I love _you_. It doesn't matter."

"You're saying if these babies aren't yours, you would still love me?"

Jacob snickered. "You know for a smart girl, you sure are dumb." He hugged me. "I love you no matter what the outcome, and I will love your babies. I have chosen you a long time ago. I forgive you for losing your way. I forgive you for everything."

"You are too good for me, Jacob Black."

"No, I'm not."

I held him tighter to me. He pushed me back from him slightly and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. My heart sunk into my chest.

"Nessie, I don't want you to think I'm doing this because you're pregnant. I love you. Ever since I left to go back to Forks I've been fighting to get back to you. Fighting vampires, fighting with doubt and betrayal, fighting myself, fighting grief, I'm through fighting. I know I only want to be with you. You are the only one for me, Nessie. You are my world, my life, my reason for being alive. Without you I would be lost." Jacob paused. "Okay, I'm getting a little corny."

We giggled. "I love you, Nessie and I would like you to be my wife." Tears welled up in his eyes and he smiled.

"Of course, Jake. I will be your wife." I accepted and he placed the ring on my finger, again. Then we kissed. I heard a voice in my head.

_"Okay, we're leaving the house for awhile."_ Dad spoke in my head. I smiled while still kissing Jacob. He noticed my grin.

"What is it?"

"My family is leaving to give us privacy."

Jacob smiled widely, that bright white smile I loved so much. "Good, I wouldn't want Edward to see what I'm about to do."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bride of the Werewolf

"Oh, my goodness, I can't believe my little girl will be married in two weeks." Mom squealed as Alice and she were pinning my gown around me.

_Two week?_ _Where did the last month and a half go?_ We planned a June wedding, and Alice was my wedding planner/maid of honor/costume designer. Esme offered to cater the small reception of about 20 friends and family including the wedding party. We decided to have a back yard wedding at my parent's home with reception to follow. Alice didn't seem stressed at all with all her responsibilities. She was a ball of energy, and enjoyed every minute of it. I, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. My hormones were raging from the twins inside me, and most days I felt like a beached whale. I was tired most of the time, and my appetite was voracious. I felt ridiculously huge being fitted for a wedding gown. Alice designed the wedding gown for me, with an empire waist to conceal my baby bump. _Baby mountain was more like it! _

The twins were very active in this month of my pregnancy. Most nights I couldn't sleep through their acrobatic routines. Jacob would rub my belly to try and calm the little beasts, which in turn lulled me to sleep. Jacob had moved into my room until after the wedding, when we could get a place of our own. This unnerved my father to no end. The nights Jacob and I were intimate, I would put a shield around us, and block our thoughts from him.

Jacob had asked Seth to be his best man, seeing he had some input on us getting back together. It turned out that Seth was the one to convince Jacob to go to the funeral.

_"You're just prolonging the inevitable, Jake." Seth told him. "You know you still love her, you idiot! So go! She needs you."_

Jacob admitted this to me one evening of one of our conversations. "It's true. So I do owe him for that. Maybe I'll make him my best man. That will settle the score."

Seth was elated of course. He was always the happy-go-lucky one that didn't let anything bother him. He was honest and didn't have a mean bone in his body. Jacob thought he was annoying at times, but he was still young and carefree. Seth was becoming one of our great friends. I'm sure he would be a mainstay in our lives.

One week until our wedding day, and all preparations were almost complete. My dress was altered, as well as the bridesmaid's dresses. The bridesmaid dresses were similar in style to mine, except shorter and in a satin floral fabric of blue, green and purple hues. Alice was to be my matron of honor, and Rosalie was to be my other bridesmaid. I decided not to wear a veil, but planned on having my hair half-up with flowers and rhinestones in it. Jacob and his groomsmen were wearing tuxedos with vests. Jacob's vest was white and the groomsmen wore vests matching the ladies' dresses. They weren't wearing bowties, but ascot ties instead. Jacob had chosen Emmett as his other groomsman, which kind of made sense since he and Rose were inseparable. Our flower-girl was going to be Claire, Emily's niece, and Quil's soulmate. Alice had a cute little floral dress made for her with ruffles and a bow down the back. The flowers were ordered. The bouquets were to be adorned with white and purple roses with purple ribbon on the bridesmaid's bouquets and white ribbon on mine. Lilacs would adorn the arch of the altar that Emmett and Jacob built for the occasion. They also built a stone walkway leading to the altar. The walkway was surrounded by a lush rose garden that my mother painstakingly created all spring. The roses were in full bloom and the perfume of them was heavenly. There were 8 concrete benches paired on either side of the walkway facing where the altar was built. This was the place where Jacob and I were to bonded as husband and wife.

A few days before the big day, our family and friends started to arrive. The house was all abuzz with the crowds of people. Humans, werewolves, and vampires mingled all in one house, cooing over my huge pregnant belly. My belly had never been touched by so many family and friends than that day. At times it was annoying. _Yes, parade the big fat pregnant girl around! _Jacob was a bit hung over, due to the fact that all his buddies, my uncles and my Dad had given him a bachelor party the night before. Thank goodness there were no strippers involved or my raging hormones would be tearing each and every wolf and vampire limb from limb. My pregnant ego wouldn't take that too well.

The noise was getting to me, so I wandered into the garden to get some air. Quil and Claire were playing tag in the yard. I sat on one of the concrete benches, holding my enormous stomach. Jacob followed me out a few moments later. He sat next to me, straddling the bench, and leaned my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and my belly, holding me to him. We watched Quil and Claire play and run around the garden. The birds were chirping, and I could barely hear the crowd inside the house.

"Much quieter out here. My head was pounding."

"You should have never let the guys buy you so many drinks."

"No kidding."

"Should I give them a scolding?" I grinned slyly.

"No. Don't upset yourself. That'll be the first and last bachelor party for me, anyway." Jacob teased.

"I should hope so."

He snickered and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well, one more day, and it will be official." Jacob stated.

"Do we have to stay apart this evening?" I asked.

"It's tradition. We're not supposed to see each other the day of the wedding until we meet at the altar."

"Silly traditions. I want to sleep in your arms one more time before we are married."

"Well, I could leave before midnight. Technically it wouldn't be the day of the wedding." He said slyly.

"Okay, can we start now?" I asked grinning.

"You know we can't skip the rehearsal dinner."

"Right, we kind of have to be there, don't we?"

Jacob smiled slyly. "We could go for a walk in the woods. Have a little pre-rehearsal dinner appetizer." I gave Jacob a look and saw his sly grin.

"Okay." I replied.

We snuck away to the woods, carefully watching the house. We dashed a several yards away, and hid behind a grouping of rocks. Several minutes later we emerged and started back through the woods. Jacob was picking leaves and pine needles out of my hair. We brushed ourselves off and adjusted our clothes. Jacob and I grinned ear to ear. My face was flush, and I could feel the heat on my cheeks. We walked back toward the yard holding hands. Emmett and Rosalie happened to be hanging out in the rose garden, enjoying the serenity of it. Jacob looked to Emmett who was grinning and whispering something in Rosalie's ear. They chuckled. Jacob leered at Emmett.

"Jake, you should have had a rabbit spirit, as often as you two do it." Emmett laughed a belly laugh.

Jacob suddenly let go of my hand and went chasing after Emmett, who was running around the yard, dodging and weaving each of Jacob's attacks. Jacob finally caught Emmett and pinned him face down with his arm folded up behind his back.

"Tell Nessie you're sorry for being a crude jerk!" Jacob demanded angrily.

Rosalie tried to intervene, but I held her back.

"He's not hurting him, Rose. Look Emmett is enjoying this."

Rosalie smiled at the two struggling.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, Nessie, for my crudeness."

Jacob let him up and gave him a friendly shove. Emmett shoved him back, a little harder. Then Jacob punched him in the arm, hard. Emmett huffed loudly, and clenched his fists. Then Rosalie stepped in between them.

"Enough playing boys, before someone actually gets hurt."

"Yes, dear." Emmett agreed. "See you kids later."

Then they went for a stroll, arms around each other, laughing all the while.

"Why do you let him get to you, Jake?"

"I don't know. Sometimes it's fun fighting with Emmett. No harm in a little rough housing once in a while."

"I guess not." I shook my head and smiled at Jacob's playfulness. I looked at his clothes, noticing his sleeve was ripped at the seam. "Looks like you're going to have to change, now."

"Damn, I liked this shirt too."

Jacob and I both changed for the rehearsal dinner. He wore black pants and a grey dress shirt. I wore a green floral sundress with a cardigan sweater. I wore my hair down and wavy. Jacob's hair was still at his shoulders. I preferred it longer. He hated it though, especially when he was working outside. He usually wore it in a ponytail or tied back in a bandana.

We rode with my parents to the country club where the dinner was being held in one of the party rooms there. The atmosphere was quaint with candles on the tables and dimmed lights. The dinner was choice of steak, chicken or vegetarian dinner with tiramisu or cheesecake for dessert. The food was served by the plate and the wait staff were discreet and efficient. The food was good for banquet style.

Jacob and I had gotten gifts for our wedding party and parents. We gave Alice and Rosalie engraved sterling jewelry boxes with a locket inside each box. The locket contained pictures of themselves with their husbands, Emmett and Jasper. They loved the gifts more than expected. Jacob got his groomsmen engraved pocket watches, and 50 yard line tickets to the opening game of the Seahawks, which happened to be both of their favorite team. Our gift to my parents was plane tickets to Brazil to have a second honeymoon to Isle Esme. We got Billy a new set of the best graphite fishing poles we could find. The dinner continued for a while longer then we went back to my parent's house. All our relatives and friends stayed at inns and bed and breakfasts nearby.

Jacob and I settled in for the night, but like he promised he had left before midnight when I had just fell asleep. He stayed with his best man, Seth for the night at an inn up the road. The next time I see him will be at the altar.

The twins were tossing and turning around 2 am. I tried massaging my own belly and humming a tune. Surprisingly they relaxed at my attempt and settled down an hour later. But then I couldn't go back to sleep, and tossed and turned for a few more hours until it was dawn. By that time the twins were moving and poking my ribs telling me it was time for breakfast. I waddled my way downstairs to the kitchen wearing my nightgown and terrycloth robe. My Mom greeted me with a smile. "So how'd you sleep? Are you ready for your big day?"  
I groaned a little. "The twins kept me awake wrestling around in my belly. They settled down for a little while, but were awake bright and early this morning. Besides Jacob wasn't there last night which makes _me_ restless."

"Well, how bout a nice big breakfast to start your day? That may soothe them down in there." Mom gave my belly a rub and placed her ear against my stomach. "You hear me in there, little rascals, you need to let your Mom get some rest. She has a big day."

"Mom, a big breakfast would be nice. Thanks. I may have to take a nap later this morning before Alice and Rose do my hair and makeup."

Mom fixed a large breakfast of French toast, eggs, grapefruit and a large glass of milk. I ate with voraciousness. _I should have hunted yesterday. _"Mom do you think I have time to go hunt? I am feeling like I need to go again."

"Well, yes, it's early yet. Do you want your Dad to take you?"

"Sure. He may be able to help me."

Just then, my father came in and kissed my mother on the cheek.

"Go ahead and get dressed, Nessie. I'll help you hunt."

"Thanks, Dad."

I quickly put on a pair of sweats, t-shirt and tennis shoes and followed my Dad to hunt. We went north of where we live, closer to the base of a mountain. We hid behind an outcropping of rocks and waited for a herd of white-tail deer that were grazing a hundred feet from us. They must have sensed danger, because they started to bolt. Dad and I took a mid-sized doe down and he let me feed while he hunted the larger buck of the herd. I was left alone to suckle on the blood from the pulsing veins of the doe in my grasp. The blood was satisfying my craving. I heard a noise behind me in the thick of the woods. I thought it might have been another deer, and was cautious. The noise was circling around me, like a predator maybe that smelled the blood of the carcass I was feeding on. I was on guard. I scanned the trees and ridgeline. The sound was still again.

"Renesmee." I heard a faint whisper through the breeze. I shook my head, and looked around me sporadically. Was I hallucinating? I kept looking through the trees and all around me, frantic to find a face I would recognize. Then my Dad appeared behind me, startling me. I nearly jumped off the ground like a spooked cat. My Dad looked at me funny, noticing my anxiety.

"What's wrong?"

I kept looking through the trees, not seeing or hearing anything more. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Oh, nothing. I think I'm a little loopy from lack of sleep."

"Oh, okay. Well, have you had enough of the hunt? I'm sure your Aunts are patiently waiting to play beauty parlor."  
"Right. I better get back."

We casually walked until we got towards the valley, then we ran the rest of the way home. My aunts were "patiently" waiting, arms crossed tapping their feet.

"You better wash up, so we can start the fashion part of the show." Alice chimed.

I quickly ran to get a shower and washed my hair. I could really have used a nap. I tried not to watch the clock, it made me nervous. It was 10 am, only 5 hours before I was to see Jacob again. I dressed in my undergarments and bathrobe. I sat in a chair in my room, where Alice and Rosalie were waiting with their tools of torture, hairbrushes, curling iron and hair dryer. I dozed off as they blew dry my hair. The sound of it lulled me to sleep. I woke up as Esme came in with my gown in a bag, and unzipped it and hung it on the door to air out. All four of us reflected on the sleeveless white gown, embellished with rhinestones that sparkled in the light. Esme had to rush back to start on her catering for the reception. Alice and Rosalie started curling and styling my hair, placing beads and baby's breath in specific curls of my hair. They put my hair half-up in an embellished hair clip. My mother came in the room carrying a little light blue box in her hand. She seemed excited.

"Nessie this just arrived for you by courier."

She handed the petite blue box to me. I was surprised. There was no note attached.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know, there wasn't a note. Maybe it is inside."

I opened the box to reveal a beautiful white gold diamond and sapphire butterfly pin, no larger than a dime. I took it out and admired it. My aunts and mother were in awe. I looked in the box for a card. There wasn't one.

"Papilio." Alice said out of the blue.

"What?' I asked her.

"Butterfly. Papilio."

I looked at her curiously, and she didn't look back at me. _What was she seeing?_ She continued to place rhinestones in my hair. "Now you have something blue." She finally stated.

"Yes." I agreed, trying to remember all the things I needed.

"Your dress is new, the pin is blue." My mom was playing along.

"The clip is borrowed." Rosalie added.

"What about old?" I asked.

My Mom got an idea and ran out of the room, returning a few seconds later holding her old charm bracelet that Jacob gave her several years ago.

"Here, you should have this now. Jacob gave this to me with the wolf charm on it, and your father added charms over the years. I want you to have it."

I was gracious to her, knowing it meant a lot to her. "Thanks, Mom." I kissed her on the cheek, and she helped me put it on.

"It's where it belongs now. Maybe someday you will pass it on to your daughter."

I smiled at her.

Alice and Rosalie finished my hair and moved on to my face. My aunts took a break after and got dressed. They came back wearing the floral frocks, and looked absolutely beautiful. My mother went to get dressed as well, and returned quickly with a purple satin dress. Then my aunts and mother helped me get dressed. It was a little snug, and I was a little disappointed.

"I shouldn't have eaten such a large breakfast."

Alice and Rosalie giggled.

"I don't think it's the breakfast, Nessie." Alice stated. "I should have allowed for more girth." She joked.

"I know, I'm huge, but you don't have to rub it in." I pouted and started to well up.

"Oh, no, don't cry, Nessie. I was only teasing. You're beautiful. Don't cry or you'll smear your make-up." Alice consoled me and grabbed a tissue, dabbing under my eyes.

I stopped crying, not wanting to be subjected to the re-applications.

"I'm just hormonal and emotional right now. Thank you all for being here and helping me." I started to tear up again.

"Nessie, breathe." Alice tried to relax me by breathing with me. I must have been panting, because I was getting light headed. "No, Nessie, slower." She demonstrated. I calmed down as she fanned my face."Maybe some water will help."

Rosalie rushed out of the room and back with a bottle of water. She handed it to me and smiled.

"Thanks." I told her.

"Nessie, why are you freaking out?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I'm worried. Alice, are you sure Jacob is going to be there? He's not going to get cold feet, is he?" I know she would tell me.

"No, of course not. Oh, wait. I better call them real quick." She pulled out her phone from her purse and called someone.

"Jake? Hey, it's Alice. Do me a favor and avoid the 101. A truck spilled nails there the other day, and one may get in your tire. Okay? Thanks. You want to talk to her? Okay, hold on." She hands me the phone and smiles.

"Hello, Jake?"

"Hi, Ness. Are you doing alright?"

"I was hyperventilating a little bit ago, and crying, but I think I'm better now."

"Well, I'm sweating bullets, if that makes you feel any better."

"So you don't have cold feet?"

"No actually hot, 108 degrees, you know?"

I giggled. "Of course. So are you ready?" I asked.

"I was born ready to marry you, Ness."

I wanted to cry again, but I held it together. "I love you, Jake."

"I know. I love you, too. See you in an hour."

"I'll be the one wearing the white gown."

"Got it! I'll remember that." Jacob joked laughingly.

"See you soon." We hung up. I felt the tears well again.

"Oh, no you don't!" Alice said grabbing another tissue. I dabbed my eyes and fanned my face.

I looked in the full length mirror at my beautiful gown and hair. Alice and Rose did an excellent job. I was ready for the runway, if they had a fashion show for pregnant brides.

Alice let Jasper in when we were ready. Jasper was going to be our photographer for the wedding, a hobby he picked up in the last few months. He was very good at it. It was amazing how well he could capture the moments. Jasper took a few shots of me in my gown in front of the mirror, and with my bridesmaids and Mom. Then my father came in to check on us. He looked sophisticated in his tuxedo and with dinner jacket and bowtie. Dad looked like a normal nervous father of the bride, pacing and fiddling with his hair. Mom took his hand and calmed him. Jasper took a few more shots of my parents, me with my parents, and the whole group of us.

A few minutes later Emily knocked on the door with Claire in tow, to announce that it was time. Alice quickly ducked out to prepare anything else she may have forgotten. She came back a few seconds later as my father took my arm. Mom walked out first, followed by Alice and Rosalie, and then Emily held Claire's hand. Dad patted my hand, and I tried to hold the tears back.

_This is it, Dad. _ I said in my mind allowing my father to read.

_This is the first day of the rest of your life with Jacob. _ He projected to me.

I looked at my father. _Thanks for being my Dad._

_You're welcome. _

If my Dad were capable of crying there would be a tear running down his cheek.

We joined the others in the foyer for our journey to the garden.

My stomach was fluttering with excitement as we approached the garden entrance leading to the stone walkway. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I opened my eyes and blinked twice, and focused on the most handsome man in the garden, my Jacob. He was dashing in his black tux with white vest and ascot tie. His hair was slicked to the sides and tucked behind his ears. His hands were folded in front of him, and he watched me enter the garden. He smiled. Emmett looked nice in his tux, as he escorted Rosalie to the front of the altar. Seth was so much taller than Alice, but he looked dapper in his tux, as he escorted Alice to the front next to Rosalie, then took his place next to Jacob. Emily held Claire's hand and walked her toward the altar, as she strewn white rose petals where I was to walk. My father and I stopped at the beginning of the walkway, and the wedding march echoed through the garden. Dad escorted me down the aisle all the while I locked eyes with Jacob. We couldn't keep from smiling at each other. My father placed me next to Jacob, and kissed me on the cheek. Jacob and I faced each other, and he took my hands. A minister stood before us to instruct the vows.

"Dearly beloved." He began. I seemed to block him out. I focused on Jacob's face. He kept smiling at me and squeezing my hands. His palms were sweaty.

"Jacob Ephraim Black will you take this woman, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, to have and to hold from this day forward, for as long as you both shall live?"

Jacob smiled. "I will."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you take this man, Jacob Ephraim Black to have and to hold from this day forward, for as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled back at Jacob. "I will."

The minister then asked for the rings. Alice and Seth handed the minister the rings. He gave a blessing over the rings then handed my ring to Jacob.

"Place the ring on Renesmee's finger and Jacob will you say your vows."

"Renesmee, I offer this ring as a token of my undying love and devotion to you and it signifies the eternal union of us as husband and wife."

He placed the ring on my finger.

The minister handed me Jacob's ring.

"Renesmee, place the ring on Jacob's finger, and say your vows."

"Jacob, I offer this ring as a token of my undying love and devotion." I started to choke up and a tears were welling in my eyes. I cleared my throat and pushed the tears back. "It signifies the eternal union of us as husband and wife."

I placed the ring on his finger.

"By the power invested in me of the state of New Hampshire. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Jacob and I looked at each other, and then we kissed, lovingly, at last, then we hugged. The group cheered.

"I would like to introduce you to Jacob and Renesmee Black." The minister finished.

The crowd clapped, cheered and whistled. The crowd dispersed, and Jasper was taking more photos of the wedding party. We continued to take more wedding photos until we were ready to go to the reception.

Our wedding party walked to the other side of the rose garden where a reception area was arranged with a half dozen tables including a head table for the wedding party. There were tables of food and the cake, and a bar service, and also a DJ. Each of our wedding party was announced, with cheers following, then we made our entrance. The crowd cheered louder, whistling and cat calling.

We stood in a procession line and all of our friends and family came and congratulated us. Jacob's Dad, Billy, came with Sue Clearwater as a "date". Jacob's two sisters came, Rachael and even Rebecca, from Hawaii. His sisters hugged and kissed us, and welcomed me as their new sister. Everyone of the Quiluete pack were there except for Collin and Brady. Sam brought Emily and her neice Claire. Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Leah were all there. All my vampire family plus my human Grandfather, Charlie, gave us a hugs.

We were seated at our head table, and we mingled and ate dinner. After dinner we cut into the 3 tier cake. The first layer was red-velvet, second was amaretto, and the third was french vanilla. The cake was white decorated with white and purple icing roses with filigree and pearl icing. Jacob and I fed each other cake, but we were nice about it unlike most weddings. We gently, almost erotically fed each other pieces.

Soon after we did the traditional tossing of the bouquet and garter. Both Emily and Sam caught the tosses. It was only natural for them to catch the tosses, they were such a wonderful loving couple.

Then Jacob and I had our first dance as husband and danced close cheek to cheek. His scent was enhanced by light cologne. I hungered for him every minute. After our dance, my father danced with me, as my Mom danced with Jacob. Dad pulled out a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your wedding present from your mother and I."

I opened it and noticed it was a property deed.

"Dad, what did you do?"

Jacob stopped dancing anad came over to me and Dad.

"We bought you property to build a house on. We've provided all the materials you need through a contractor. There's approximately 20 acres on the property, and it's on a lot next to Carlisle and Esme's home."

"What?" I was surprised. Jacob was shocked.

"You bought us a home in Forks?" Jacob asked.

"Well, technically its only property until you build your house. But, yes, I thought you both would be more comfortable raising the babies in Forks, near the rest of the family and friends."

"But you'll be so far away." I said sorrowfully.

"We can travel often. We have all the time in the world."

I hugged my Dad and Mom. Jacob also hugged them.

"Thanks, Edward and Bella. That's a wonderful gift. We'll make a beautiful home for the children and us. But you promise to visit often, okay?"

"Of course we will Jake." Mom acknowledged.

After the reception we said our good-byes to our guest and family. Jacob and I changed our clothes and got into the Tourig packed with luggage and other items, and were off to our honeymoon. Jacob had rented a cabin in the mountains in Maine for the week. We were to spend a week in seclusion, peace and serenity. Jacob held my hand as we drove away. He looked at me, as I started to doze from the long day.

"I love you Mrs. Black." He exclaimed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Blood Moon Rising

Our honeymoon lasted for a week. We stayed in the cabin mostly and Jacob fished for trout a few of the days, and we hunted in the mountains a few of the other days. Jacob was the perfect doting husband and father, soothing the twins to sleep in my belly on most nights, by reading or talking to them. They were soothed by his voice.

When we arrived back home in New Hampshire, my parents had made dinner and plans for our new house. We were to drive out the end of the week, and stay with Carlisle and Esme until the house was completely built. We were to meet with the contractors the following Wednesday to go over plans for the house and what materials we were using. The contracts were finalized, and had the permits to build.

"That's great, right Ness?" Jacob exclaimed.

"Yeah, great. So soon." I think I was feeling a little forlorn. Jacob noticed and gave me a hug.

"Oh, honey, it's okay. I know you will miss it here." He consoled me.

"I just can't believe we'll have our own home in a matter of months, and the babies will be here soon. It's just too good to be true." I started to well up.

Jacob held me and rubbed my back.

"I know. It only gets better, Ness."

"I never thought I would have you in my life again, Jake, and now I'm married to you, and we're having babies, and building a house. My every dream has come true."

"Mine too."

Later that week we were packing as much in the Tourig as we could. The rest of our things would be shipped to Forks including Jacob's BMW. The shipped items would be put in storage until we would move into our new house. As we said good bye to my parents and to New Hampshire, I couldn't help but cry. I was moving away from my parents and starting a new life in Forks, where it all began for me and Jacob. I hugged my parents good-bye and cried through most of New Hampshire, until we got to New York. The trip took close to 4 days. We stayed at hotels in Ohio, Wisconsin, and Montana. We arrived in Forks late the fourth day.

We met with the contractors the following week, changing the plans to our specs. We finalized the plans by Friday, and they broke ground and started pouring concrete the following Monday. The house would be four bedrooms, 2 ½ bath, two story home with a 4 car separate garage for Jacob to work on cars or motorcycles. All the bedrooms were on the second floor. The floor plan was open and airy. By the following Friday, the walls were going up. Then another week passed and the roof was in. A few days after that, windows went in. It was interesting to see the process happen so quickly. A few weeks after that, the inside was nearly done with drywall, electric and plumbing. Alice came in shortly after that to finalize the designs of the rooms. The nursery was most important, and was finalized first.

The nursery would have been neutral in wall coloring with murals of nursery rhyme characters painted on all the walls. There would be 2 cribs, with matching light wood furniture and two rocking chairs. The ceiling would be painted blue with white clouds, and at night the ceiling would glow with stars. Alice's plans were genius.

By the end of August the house was finished, and we were moved in. Jacob planned a surprise reveal for me, and even blindfolded me. We arrived and I was pleasantly surprised to a candle light dinner in our new dining room. We ate dinner in our new dining room and then moved into our new master bedroom for dessert.

A week later my baby shower was planned by my aunts, Esme and Mom. The theme was fairy tale/nursery rhymes. We got everything imaginable for the twins. We got a twin stroller, two infant car seats, one large play pen, two cribs, two rocking chairs, and double the clothes and diapers for ordinary children. Those twins were going to be spoiled to death.

September came and the twins still hadn't arrived. I looked at the calendar online and realized that the full moon fell on September 13th, my mother's human birthday. It was to be a harvest moon, or blood moon. I was curious if that had any relevance to the twins' birth date. _Would my twins be born on my mother's birthday? And it was a Friday. Friday the 13__th__. Was that an omen? _I came across some other information on the blood moon.

_The blood moon or hunter's moon appears in the autumnal equinox. There is a legend of the blood moon referred to a Mayan heroine Xquic who was the daughter of the lord of the Mayan underworld. The story tells of Xquic investigating a calabash tree where the severed head of the Hun Hunapu had been sacrificed. The tree had fruit shaped like a skull, and the skull-like fruit spat on Xquic's hand, in which she became pregnant with twins. She was questioned who the father was after six months into her pregnancy. She didn't know, and the fetuses were declared bastards. The lords sentenced her to be sacrificed in exile. Her escorts had pity on her and tricked the lords by fashioning a false heart out of tree sap. Xquic seeked protection from her children's father's mother. She had to prove her children's lineage through a test. If she were to go to the garden and return with a full sack of corn, she would be accepted. However there was only one stalk of corn. When she began to pluck the ears of corn, more ears appeared until her sack was full, therefore proving her children's lineage to the Hun's mother. (reference from wikipedia)_

I was intrigued with this story and others about the moon goddesses. I also read that the Hellenic goddess Artemis, was a goddess of forest, hills, childbirth, virginity, fertility, and the hunt. She was often depicted carrying bows and arrows.

My parents had come to visit and attend my baby shower. They stayed for a few more weeks after to help with the twins when they were to be born. Alice had planned a small birthday party for my mother, with just the family. We were just about to cut the cake, and I felt a gush of liquid seep out of me. I grabbed my stomach, top and bottom and gasped. The family gathered around me and saw the fluid drain from me like a sieve. Thank goodness I was wearing a dress. Jacob come over to me and grabbed me by the arm. I looked at him and grimaced.

"Jake, I think my water broke."

"No kidding, Ness."

Jacob picked me up and immediately carried me up to our bedroom. Carlisle followed behind. Alice and Rosalie assisted with sheets and hot water. Carlisle retrieved his doctor bag, and he examined me.

"Oh, my, Ness. It is definitely time. Jake, you may want to put on some scrubs and wash up. Quickly. Alice, Rose, you do the same." Carlisle put on his scrubs and washed up, and put rubber gloves on. He propped me up with pillows behind my head and back. My knees were bent parallel to my body. I started to feel a surge of pain deep in my gut. I let out a loud groan.

"Okay, kids, we have a big contraction here. Breathe, Nessie. Don't push yet." Alice placed a sheet across my bent knees. Jacob was there, but he was looking a little peaked. He gave me a smile. I knew he was going through the nightmare of my birth all over again.

"You okay, Jake?" Carlisle asked him.  
"Yeah. I think so."

"You need to get some air?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I want to stay here." He knelt beside the bed and held my hand. He grinned at me and let me know he was okay.

The pain surged through me again, and I groaned again with more conviction.

"You okay, Ness?" Jacob asked me. I nodded as I bit my lip.

"Just another contraction. It's almost time, Nessie." Carlisle informed me.

Carlisle pushed down on my stomach and I felt his hand up inside me. _What was he doing?_

"Are you okay, Nessie? A little discomfort here, I have to turn one of them around, he was coming out backward. Sorry if I'm hurting you."

I felt another larger surge of pain. I let out a wail this time.

"Okay, Nessie, I want you to push on the next contraction, okay?"

"Okay." I panted.

Then the pain came again, so I pushed like Carlisle told me to. I could feel one of the babies move down and was coming out.

"Good, Nessie, a little more." Then there was a brief relief of pain. I heard a small cry from the first one to come out. "You have a boy." He quickly handed the baby boy to Alice who cleaned him up. I started to cry, and Jacob kissed me on the lips. Then the pain flooded in my gut again.

"Okay. Don't push Nessie. I know you want to, but don't." Carlisle was doing something. I was worried. _Why couldn't I push? _The pain surged again. I wailed again. I gripped Jacob's hand so hard, I could have sworn I broke it. He grimaced a little, but didn't let go. Jacob was getting worried too.

"What's going on Doc?" Jacob asked concerned. "Why can't she push?"

Alice leaned into him and whispered in his ear. But I heard her.

"The cord is around her neck."

I started to panic. "Well, get it off her, she will suffocate. Do it now!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Then I felt a prick on my arm and saw Rosalie with a syringe and a warm feeling shot through me. _What is she doing? _Everything went fuzzy. I barely remember.

"Jake, I want you to go out. I have to do an emergency c-section." I heard Carlisle say, in a fog of a dream it seemed.

"No, I'm not leaving Nessie!" Jake was yelling at Carlisle.

"Edward! I need you in here! Get Jake out!"

Everything was moving in slow motion. My body was numb and I couldn't move. I could hear everything around me, yet it was like a dream, a bit foggy on the edges. My father came in and struggled to get Jake out of the room.

"It's okay, Jake." I kept saying.

Carlisle put on a surgeon's mask and all I could see was his topaz eyes. The pillows came out from behind me and I was laying flat looking at the ceiling. I saw the face of Alice before she put on a surgeon mask as well. Then she put something over my face, and I inhaled a sweet scent of oxygen. I could breathe better. I felt some pressure on my groin area, but no pain. A few moments later, I heard the sweet sound of my daughter's cries. I wept myself. Alice patted me on the shoulder, and whispered in my ear. "You did good Nessie. You have a beautiful daughter."

Then I felt another warm feeling come over me, and I was drifting off.

"Nessie? Stay with me, hon. You're okay. Stay with me." Carlisle's voice was in my head.

"Is she okay, Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood."

"But she'll be okay?"

"Yes. She would heal faster if she had a transfusion."

"But how? No one matches her blood."

I must have drifted off to sleep. I woke up some time later. I was in my bed, in my new house. Jacob was lying with his head next to me seated in a chair. I moved my arm which had several bandages on it and looked at them curiously. Then I petted Jacob's head. He quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes, and kneeled next to me. He kissed my hand and then my face.

"Oh, thank god, you are awake. I was so worried. Carlisle she's awake!"

_Why was he so excited? _Then Carlisle came in the room and was checking my vitals.

"Her heart is strong. Breathing normal. I think she is going to be fine, Jake."

"Thank God." He was almost crying.

"How long was I out?" I squeaked out.

Jacob laughed at me. "It's okay. You have been out for a week. You're throat is probably parched."

"I'll get her some water, Jake. And I'll tell the rest of the family she is awake."

"Thanks Carlisle." Jacob said.

"A week?" Then I started to panic and touched my stomach where it was flat and void of twins. "Where are the babies?"

"They're fine. Don't worry. They are asleep in the nursery. I have the monitor here. You can hear them if they wake."

"Okay. Can I see them?"

"Soon, you need to recover a little more. You are still weak."

"What happened, Jake?"

"You lost a lot of blood. Carlisle tried to give you a transfusion with my blood. Your body started to reject it. I was pretty scared for a while. Your heart rate dropped and your breathing was shallow. We thought we were going to lose you."

"Oh. I'm sorry you had to worry." I grinned at him. "So I guess I'm part werewolf now, too?" I said jokingly.

Jacob smiled back. "Well, at least you haven't lost your sense of humor. No, you are not part werewolf."

"Darn."

We giggled a little, but my stomach was still sore. I put my hand on my stomach.

"Yeah, you'll be sore for a while until your healing powers kick in."

"I see."

Then I heard a couple of whimpering little cries coming from the monitor.

"Hey, they must have heard you. They're awake."

"Can I see them?"

"I guess. We'll bring them to you."

Jacob got up and he and my mom brought in a pink and blue bundle in the room. They brought them over to me and placed one of each into my arms. I started to get weepy as they cried and then cooed in my arms. The pink bundled girl was a tan tone like Jacob, with jet black spiky hair. Her eyes were chocolate brown like his as well. She had my dimples and pouty lips like mine. The little blue bundled boy was dark haired but wavy, angular face, and olivy toned skin. His eyes were burgundy brown. I was surprised at his features. I touched his little cheek and could remember the face of his father. I tried to remember the birth of the twins. The boy was born first.

"So we haven't come up with names yet, Ness. What did you have in mind?"

I thought about it for a moment, but had names picked out in my mind.

"Sarah Belle for the girl, and William Nicolas for the boy."

Jacob smiled. "I think that's great. It will be fitting for them."

"I hope so."

A few weeks had passed and I was healing again. I was walking around and even taking care of the twins. They both loved being with me, and I think I spoiled them, by rocking them to sleep. I enjoyed just holding them in my arms and singing or reading to them. Jacob would take turns reading to them as well. They enjoyed the sound of his voice. Especially Sarah, she already had Jacob like putty in her hands. William, or Billy as we liked to call him, was a little different. It was like he was vying for Jacob's attention. It seemed he would cry louder when Jacob would reach for Sarah first. I usually would end up picking him up and soothing him, by singing.

When the babies were a month old, more of Jacob's family and friends would visit. Jacob's Dad, Billy was thrilled that our son was named William. Although Billy sensed that little Billy was different. I recognized that in his actions. Jacob and I didn't discuss it. I tried to bring it up, but he brushed it off, and said it didn't matter. But I couldn't help but see the face I once knew in little Billy. He would always be a reminder of a love I had lost, and the betrayal I had once had with Jacob. But that was the past, now I have a new future with Jacob, and we have two beautiful babies to raise in the place where we first met and fell in love as the fates would have it.

One day, Seth Clearwater came to visit. He hadn't seen the babies since they were born. The twins were three months old and sitting on their own. They would sit on a blanket in the living room and it seems like they would carry on conversations, talking in their own baby language. We invited Seth over to dinner, and he got to meet the twins. He picked little Billy up first and swung him around and tickled his little belly. Billy would give out a loud belly laugh that rang so cute. Then when he sat Billy down, he went to grab Sarah. He took her in his arms and was frozen in his spot. He was staring her down like he had just seen a ghost or something. Jacob noticed and went over to them. He touched Seth on the shoulder, and it was like he was in a trance.

"Seth? Are you okay? Is something wrong with Sarah?"

I was suddenly getting worried and went to them. I looked at Seth's face. He was white as a ghost, if that was possible. He was staring at the face or our daughter and Sarah was looking into his soul it seemed. _Oh, no. _ I thought.

"Jake?" Jacob and I looked at each other in disbelief.

"Seth, you didn't?" Jacob said to him.

_Seth imprinted on Sarah._


End file.
